Slaughtered Destinies
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: AU One Senshi is left after a fatal battle. Now she is faced with a decision that will affect Tokyo, the world, and the ever present fate...R&R chapters!3 years ish and its COMPLETED!
1. Peek into intro and disclaimer

Pointy objects are fun Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, because if I did, this would be the episodes that every one knew. The characters I am just having play time with, and forcing them to do the evil things in the story. Darkness is mine, and if you use her in anyway, the only positive thing coming out of it will be my joy of torture and the darkness will save you from the pain. *Grins* Aren't I nice?  
Okay, a note is that I have not been to Tokyo, hated the anime for what they did to the manga, and haven't left my stupid small town for more than one week. Sorry if it isn't accurate enough for all you people with lives.  
Umm...what else did I borrow...some spells in here are my own creation, some from D&D 3.0 people (do not own these) and from other books...oh yeah, that was my next confession/evil idea. This story has magic in it, (notice how it isn't spelled with a 'k' if it matters to anyone but me) reincarnation, spirits/ghosts/souls and anything else people will have problems with. For all those sensible people, my English teachers always did find my papers, oh how can you say it, interesting. This part is very mild, but I am rating it for what he others will be b/c I want the entire story in one general location. I am not going to say that you have to be a certain age to read this, but it depends on your personal maturity level.  
Where the story is concerned is that considering how I hated how Darien and Serena realized each others love for each other and I think it is crap, (oh, and language is in here, to) It didn't happen. It is a SD (Serena and Darien) romance, there are general/senshi parings later, and the family history is with Greek gods/goddesses, and probably Roman to, for when I have caffeine and have time to write this, I get confused easily. The romance will be slow. Oh, I am also planning three parts, and I have a you-review-and-I'll-continue-the-story deal going on. Currently, I am on the second part.  
Don't worry, I am nearly done. I'll take flames within reason. Reason means that you should have a good explaination and/or better idea for me to respond. Another note is that I hate Chibiusa, or mini moon, or Rini, or whatever you call her. She is irritating, and I think she is the very being of evil. Tuxedo Mask, the vigilante, I don't understand very well, besides the appearance and the sappy connection with sailor moon. I don't think he is even hot. (Inu Yasha and Sessomaru are more my type) The pink hair thing also doesn't fit with the gene pool, and that is also irritating, besides many things. A few of the characters (most) are OOC, or are OC. Serena is not a ditz, and should never have been. I am calling it her way to hide that she is the future head of the Silver Alliance. (Sorry if you or someone you know came up with it. I read it some where, for got who wrote it, and use it. If it is, I am sorry)  
If you haven't been able to tell yet, I write a lot, and don't use a lot of dialogue. My writing style has gotten me Cs for technique but ec for content. I am not sure if my chapters will be like that yet. References will be supplied more if people ask, and if numbers grow, and you actually read my story (please do, if not, I won't cry much) I will supply them at the end of my chapters. Also, I can't do the funny stuff that some authors do, as much as I would like to. My humor has some other reference to it, and is not really considered the norm. Monty Python has been my friend. NE! (Sorry if spelled wrong.) So, now that you all are about to kill me, I will stop now. Remember all my disclaimers, please, and if I missed any, let me know. I'll respond some time.  
Now that you all are just waking up from my rant, I apologize again. R&R, give me reasonable flames, or just tell me you read it please. (It has taken me about one or two years of thinking, trying, and rewriting to reach this point, and I will change this, I already know.) Yeah, I have school in four or five hours, so I should go eat dinner. Night...evil day time country...  
SaturnsDarkness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***Slaughtered Destinies: appetizer/intro***  
  
"Slaughter at the Warehouse"  
  
The sounds of battle and the familiar cries of the famous senshi attacks rang through the night as a battle that had been raging since ten o'clock ended abruptly sometime in the early morning. Witnesses say that a large  
explosion, 'with colors of the rainbow' ended the fight, and left everything behind dead or destroyed, including the senshi. As authorities arrived on the scene, it was found that two of what at first appeared to be charred human remains were still breathing, but not by much. As the senshi dressed in purple and black, and the well known leader, Sailor Moon, were rushed off to Saint Helen's memorial hospital, the remaining bodies were bagged and sent off to the nearest chemistry laboratory to exactly conclude  
why this happened. Currently, both living senshi are in critical condition, and going under surgery to remove the shards of the materials that dotted the surrounding buildings that had buried themselves in their  
bodies. More news at five....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saint Helen's Critical unit ward ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moonlight and early sunlight shone on the still faces of the two senshi, still in uniform, due to massive burns and secret identities. It had been hours sense the powers of each of the senshi had exploded into one, and hours sense their comrades had been decimated by everything else near the warehouse. The only good part of it had been that the master mind behind the recent attacks could plot no more, but it had come with a large price  
  
PLUTO  
The last thing she had seen had been the creature charging at her queen, and her last action was the physical and mental protection of her queen. Her formerly white uniform was in pieces and a charred black, but if it were to be removed countless disastrous things could happen. Luckily, only her body was dying, and her mind was stronger, but not by much. Slowly, she was going to where her father had gone millenniums ago, but she had one thing to while she was still in the current dimension.  
Being unable to move from her stiff and sore position on the uncomfortable hospital bed, she reached for her emergency energy quantities, located in the jewel of her bow of her uniform. Slowly, her dark jewel lit up to a white, and was completely drained. Slowly the senshi uniform faded, revealing a typical robe that was meant for bedtime, and Pluto learned that when she was in senshi form, pain tolerance was more. The light released did not alert any of the hospital staff in hospital, which was a good thing, for this could be considered suicide, if they the staff would have understood what she was about to do. Using the last of her energy, her life force, she began to reach out to find her queen, which she knew was alive, but stopped repeated for weakness and other physical death symptoms. *Highness.....* Oh, how this hurt, using telepathic speech. *Your highness, you have to know something before I leave.* the queen did not stir but her slight jump in energy told Pluto that she was aware. *You have to leave before it is too late. The evil is not gone, and will start to hunt you down before you can recover, if you do...I cannot tell you everything, there is no time, but know that you must live, you must destroy it...you must destroy it....I am sorry I cannot do any more to help you, but please, take....this.....* energy started to heal the queen's body, and just as her consciousness became awake again, the extra energy pushed her back to oblivion, only letting her hear 'bunny', and 'remember Saturn' before she was once again out of it and drifting towards that white light once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So do you like it? Do you hate it? See prior disclaimer, but please hit the good little review button down there, and I will try my best to respond personally, but I can't guarantee anything within the week of the review. I will try though; can I get points for that? YAY!!!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO WORSHIP ME!!! (Beats down twin demon) It does get a little violent if it isn't happy, so please respond. 


	2. Dark Men in Day Light

Hi all. I already have my disclaimer up, and it's a huge disclaimer, even for my interesting writing hobbies. looks at puppies in box next to computer chair Its amazing that a towel that's supposed to cover the top of the box so I can still hear and have them sleep ends up being chewed on by said pups and then they fall asleep....watches them as they lie on there backs with necks on odd angles. Jeez, I thought that sleeping straight up was a talent...any who, back on topic, yeah, it's the next part of SAW for those who reviewed viewing pleasure.  
  
I'll give call outs/congratulations/undying love vows ect. next chappy. This is also dedicated to my ex-band director because he gave me another reason to try to finish this...that way I can say that I did something for him...he was a great director for us and I wish him luck wherever he ends up next.  
  
Okay, the A/Ns I didn't write in...I am using Serena in 1st person, and everyone else in 3rd... I don't know why but I am not able to do it completely in 3rd or 1st person...I am not that gifted apparently. The dead cow analogy or whatever the proper term is not mine, it's a friend of mine and I just adopted it. Yeah, this is probably going to be confusing. These few pages have gone under a lot of changes and it was really annoying. I'll answer any questions next time. K, now that you all think I talk too much, I will let you to your reading.  
  
Dark Men in Day Light Darien   
  
He had been having a boring night, until the explosion, and until the two senshi came into the hospital, barely breathing. For some reason, every other doctor had disappeared around me, and he assumed that they were at the explosion scene, and Darien was the only doctor available. Orders were issued, and soon both of the senshi were in surgery, having the odd shards taken out of their bodies, and the worst burns nearly being tended to. The fact that the few minutes that the shards had taken and most of the serous burns were closed went completely over his head, and when he saw the leader's eyes, and the odd, dej-a-vue feeling started.  
  
Midnight of the explosion  
  
Darien was doing his daily checks, this being after the surgery and finally their own hearts going back into our chests, when he noticed an odd light coming from the senshi room. Not knowing if it was a good or a bad thing, he willed himself invisible and stepped through the wall, to behind a curtain he knew they couldn't see. Darien peered out the cracks of the curtain, and saw both of the senshi, the purple and black senshi, and the leader with her meatball hair; still breathing according to the monitors, but the purple and black senshi was beginning to slow down, to fade. At the same time, the leader was beginning to grow stronger, and nothing of me could move to save his life. Facial expressions told me that the green haired senshi was doing something painful, something dangerous, but he could not bring himself to call in anyone or interfere at all. Somehow, Darien knew it had to be done. A few moments later, Pluto-why did I call her that?-died, and I heard her last words. I had my little tape recorder with me, so I took it out and pushed record.  
  
"Queen....Selene...find Saturn...time....he will help you.....the prince...I'm sorry..."  
  
If the situation was so grave, Darien would be intrigued. However, I waited until the queen, or Selene gave her response, which was a weak cry, a groan, and then a deep breath, to panic, but he realized that the queen was still alive, and only Pluto had died. Still he wondered where he had gotten Pluto from, anyway. Moving out from behind the curtain, Darien pulled the plugs on Pluto's machines, to end the conflicting beeping noise, and stood between the queen's bed and Pluto's bed, just watching. The senshi uniform was gone from Pluto, in which I realized I had seen this woman on the streets before, but the leader, the queen, kept fluxateing between no aura and a bright one. He watched as she appeared in street cloths, Darien noted that her hair had somehow changed from the bright blond color to a pure silver color , and back to senshi uniform, he saw some resemblances between her and that ditz bunny...bunny, where had he pulled her up from?  
  
"Dr. Chiba, are you okay?" A nurse just poked her head into the doorway. She didn't notice that one of the senshi had died. He shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes, Nancy, I am, I'm just tired..." He wearily smiled. The nurse looked at me strangely and told him to get some rest if possible and left the room. Looking back to the queen's body, I saw that she was now in full senshi costume and couldn't see the energy levels changing. I really do need to rest, he thought, and Darien replaced my recorder back in my pocket as he left the room, taking a moment from the door way to watch again. Before Darien went to go close his eyes for a few moments, he told one of the passing by nurses that one of the senshi had gone.  
  
4 am-Serena   
  
I closed my eyes and then woke up to rustling people around the hospital room I had fallen asleep in. Why no one had woken me? As I got up and stretched, the few people in the room, which I noted was the room that we have had to escape several times from, barely acknowledged me as they made a quick check on the last surviving senshi with visible annoyance and left the room to do other duties, most of them smiling as they read my sad stats. Even though I wasn't expecting my fan club, I was still expecting something in form of a greeting. The last few nurses I decided to banish, or rather, not call them back, with the exception being the one who was getting water for me, when the head nurse of this department forced a clipboard of paper into my hands. Of course, I had no intention of filling it out, and I placed it on the table next to my bed. The head nurse had hurried out of the room after she had 'kindly' given me the clip board, so I could do everything short of destroying it. The fire alarms would make my escape harder, though, since technically, I was a patient.  
  
I looked at the clock, and then saw the changes. I saw that a lot had happened in the past four hours. All the of my physical external burns were healed, well maybe my forearms were still bandaged, but that was the only thing except the darkness that had crept into my mind as I had begun to realized that everyone else was dead. I brushed a strand of blond hair out of my face, for it had come out of the two buns. I had detransformed in the middle of the night again, much to my annoyance. I just noticed a doctor, Shields-baka, who was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I blinked when I saw his dark blue eyes but afterwards I just gave him a look.  
  
"Selene, Pluto's dead." I blinked at the shortened version of my mother's name. "Yes, I became aware of this several hours ago." My shield that I had around him nearly came to full power, until I realized that he didn't know it was me. The only thing that kept that knowledge from him was my mental blocking. With out the blocking, that would be giving to many clues away, if that wasn't there. Goddess knows what he saw last night. I anxiously began to check out the windows, forgetting about Shields-baka. He kept standing there, watching me move as if I did not feel any of the pain that was encasing my body. The nurse returned with my water, and I turned to her. Before she could scold me into the bed again, Shields intercepted her. "I am letting her test her legs. It isn't good to be stuck in the same position for a long time." The nurse nodded at him, then at me. I actually smiled at her, and thanked her, but then went back to the window, my nose twitching at the new information of Shields-san.  
  
My eyes held every emotion one could feel at a time, and if I wasn't in Sailor Moon mode, I would a complete and total basket case. The time guardian was dead, my senshi were who knows what, I knew that they weren't currently active, and every frelling movement hurt enough to make me cry. I was doing well so far. I felt Shields-san move around the room, his eyes watching me. When I saw that the window had no opening, and my best (yet most painful) action would involve again, the possibility fatality, I stared back at him.  
  
Darien   
  
Familiar blue eyes were staring at him after a while of his pacing the room. He did not know what to do, what to call her on, or what to ask. The only idea that he had was pointless, but that was the only idea he had. That idea was pacing and keeping thinking about what else to do with the awkward air. Those blue eyes called out for him to recognize them, yet still, the information vital to that connection was being hidden, not by his own actions either, which was bothering him to no end, yet he could do nothing against them. "If you make no commentary and leave the room for a few moments, I will swear upon my fallen scouts honor that I will do nothing to harm myself." Her voice was empty, detached, yet oddly still alive considering that all the pain that she must have been experiencing. Darien's mild telepathy heard the 'I hope' at the end of the sentence. He also noted wryly that the clip board that the lovely soon to be ex head nurse of this department was ignored and unsigned on the table next to Sailor Moon's bed. The quiet snort of his reaction was heard to Sailor moon as was evident in the slight look she gave him, yet she made no commentary.  
  
"Your answer is what?" She sat down on the bed, her legs strategically crossed because of her short fuku. The way she sat made her look older, colder yet still alluring in the sense that she always was. Darien in turn took to the stance of 'really now' and stood in front of Sailor Moon. She followed his eyes unfazed. "You are guessing that I am in your mind now, and I can feel everything your feeling, even if I am dying." She gave a wry cynical smile. "You don't trust me, even though I swore upon the bodies of my dead senshi. Why?" The last word was drawn out, as she already knew the reasoning behind his mistrust. This time, she waited for him to answer her. "Its simple, really Moon. You are probably going to escape, like you have countless other times but this time you don't have any outside help. Still, you are going to try, even if you end up dead. I cannot allow that...you would affect too many people by dying."  
  
Serena   
  
He gave me an idea. I would not reduce myself to crying, begging or other wise showing weakness. The last part of his reply gave me fuel for a way out of here. A smile I saved for seducing my evil counterparts came to my mildly bruised face. "Why do you say that, Dr. Shields?" Darien raised an eyebrow at the difference of emotion I was displaying. "You let me get over time." I genuinely smiled and began to laugh. Crap, my ribs hurt like a bitch. Shields-san gave me a look that made me think he was considering what medication to give me. "You're great. Damn, I should have tried sticking around for the comedy part of our fatal hobby. But, seriously, I could be dying right now and not know because you're in the room and I don't have the freedom to heal myself? Hasn't that been bad before?" We both knew what would happen if I was forced to heal in front of him. He had heard the stories of the victim who had to deal with it, and well, after he was fired, that's when we became not really welcome in the huge sterile building. My eyes were fatally serious and the light of amusement faded to genuine concern in a matter of moments. He thought about this for a moment, all the while I was feeling my energy slowly slip away. I was going to black out in oh, 5 minutes, at most or I was lucky...I was betting on the latter. "If I leave the room, you won't be dying?" My smile didn't falter. He had better senses than I thought. "Of course. Would I lie to you?" The expression was truly innocent because, well, I wouldn't kill myself for him. Granted, he would have a slight memory problem if I did have to heal with him in the room, but that was beside the point.  
  
I watched his eyes. Part of him knew what my plans were and part of him had a vocational duty to keep me here. While he was debating, I decided to give him a little distraction. I stood up, as gracefully as I could, considering the circumstances. Shields-san watched me warily, and I began to pile on the glamour.  
  
Standing a few feet away, I began to concentrate on his thoughts, and then also began to implant imaging. He stopped concentrating on his thoughts and smirked at me. My sideways smile began to falter, as did my consciousness, but now, I didn't have time. Finally, just as the darkness was beginning to encompass my thoughts, I walked towards him and with the inhuman speed that I rarely used out of costume, kissed him full on. The shields that he had placed around the room that I wouldn't have been able break by myself fell down around our metaphysical ears and before Shields- san could blink, I was gone, and the darkness hit me before I hit my bed and the morning light entered my window.  
  
I awoke to the sounds of my alarm again, but I could not get up the strength to both reach, hit a button and sit up at the same time. Somehow, however, I did sit up, but as I glared at the stupid clock, I thought about it blowing up, and seconds later, it did. I blinked, and the rapid light change felt like I was feeling the side affects of a hangover. I saw that I was still in my clothes from the night before and I willed myself to not remember anything of the night, just to think that everyone else would be taking permanent sick days. It worked, and about a triple overdose of painkillers later, I was in the shower, with the scars unfamiliar and the water running red down the drain. I vaguely remembered teleporting out of the hospital for the first time, and felt for my energy levels. They were to the point of life. The good news was that I was alive...the bad news was that I was basically back to being mortal. Then how did I heal during the night scratch that, early this morning?  
  
I felt my hair hit my knees as I stepped out of the shower, and did the customary step to avoid stepping on Luna into my room. I never noticed the lack of Luna and instead thought about how painful contact with skin hurt. The custom used by all senshi to cover up everything concealer was used this morning. I was making my way down the stairs just as my mother came up to wake me up and her expression could have been funny if several close people hadn't been slaughtered last night. I mutely grabbed my lunch and backpack, with my homework unfinished of course, kissed everyone good by, and left the front door, off to play the charade of the normal teenager. I didn't even tell Sammy to shut up.  
  
I couldn't run, so I was going to be late for school again. Thinking was not high on my skill list today. In my brain numbness, I walked into the same person I do every day. I barely looked up to see it was Darien, and saw that he was exhausted before I realized that I fell on the side walk. Apparently, I also had the reaction time of a dead cow. I couldn't get up that well. Apparently, Darien could still make fun of me this morning regardless of the circles under his eyes and the frayed edges of his aura. "Hi, Darien. Could you please hand me those books?" I was too tired to respond this morning. Staring at me, he gave me back my books, and stepped aside for me, still staring of course. The fall had resulted in twisting my ankle, apparently, judging by the little twinges in the ligaments as well. I didn't have enough wrong already, and except the fact that I should be in the hospital didn't help either, so I limped on my way. A hand grabbed my arm, and I could barely keep my face neutral. I dug my nails into my palms to keep from screaming, resulting in blood drops on the cement, and slowly turned around. "Please let go Darien." I felt like I had to cry. It was held in. "Are you okay, Serena?" He calling me by my real name didn't even seem to register. "I'm fine, thanks Darien." I patted his arm and kept going on my way, ignoring everything but getting to school.  
  
Darien   
  
The morning had been normal, with the exclusion as leading a semi double life with working as a doctor and still in college sleep hours, until I ran into Serena again. It isn't anything new, but it was how she responded to me was what made it odd. As I went through my own school day, I kept thinking, analyzing what was different until it came to me. A few things brought that idea about. My first thought was "She's Sailor Moon." But that idea left as quickly as it came.  
  
One, she usually responds to my teasing with a lousy taunt back, and is very hyper about it. This morning, and a few others, she just took it, and looked like I was feeling. Two, she uses that extra morning energy, with her aura a bright strong color, to bound right up to her feet and beat the bell for school, but she took her time, her aura being weaker and more pulsating, as if her movements pained her. Those same mornings as idea one fall on the same day and I noticed it was after a big senshi battle was witnessed, or signs had been found of it in the morning. Thanks to the holes in the buildings and roads, the authorities probably have the general measurements of every local senshi in a hidden file. That really didn't seem to matter however.  
  
When I grabbed her arm, she tensed, and the power that always surrounded her body kind of centered itself to that spot, to let it heal. That with the aura isn't even close to normal. She was polite this morning and even touched my sleeve this morning, which is always by accident. The blood that came off on my sleeve was tainted, poisoned, and laced with some kind of magic that I had not analyzed yet at all. The silver specks were also really annoying to get out of clothing, I would later learn. Watching her leave, I saw that she did wear makeup, which I had never noticed before. (Again, except on those days) Her hair wasn't even in the customary two buns but in a braid doubled over in a pony tail. With the morning light it looked silver. A voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, you can wake up now, class is over." I blinked up at my Professor. "Sorry Professor Selene. I had a late night and yeah..." Pushing my self up, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. Again, Professor Selene broke in my thoughts. "Darien, I will be leaving for awhile, or for at least a couple weeks. Could you watch something for me?" Turning around, her lavender silver hair flashed as I wondered what she wanted me to watch. "Sure, Professor, who do you want me to watch?" I had watched her pets and experiments in the past, but I thought we hadn't done an experiment of late. I needed sleep. She smiled serenely, almost mystic kind of. Her laugh could be royal. "Oh, Darien, it isn't an animal." She went down the steps to her desk, and opened a drawer. Her desk hid her tall frame for a nano-second.  
  
Professor Selene came back up the steps to the door, holding a metal box. I took them as she handed them to me. "They are just some slides of an experiment I was working on, but I am afraid that I can't continue it any more, with the subjects' kind of dead now...so do you mind keeping the results for me?" I blinked at her. Why would I want these? But, she was the best teacher (if not easy to fall asleep by her voice) I had had really. "Okay, I will. Thanks." I nodded, smiled and headed for the door with the metal box in my hands. "You had a shock last night Darien. Your thoughts were confused. You should get some sleep." I nodded with out really hearing her. He stopped a few feet down the hall way, trying to gather what he had just heard. No, I didn't hear anything. It is just because I'm rather tapped.  
  
Selene watched as the prince closed the door behind him. Oh, how I wish Hades was here to see his daughter's future life... "I know that senshi. If he doesn't protect her, he will have much to pay for when or if she comes back dead....I know that we will take vengeance." With a wave of her hand, she was back in her royal dress, with glamour up, and started to teleport out. When her power had built, she disappeared with a flash.  
  
Holding the metal box felt weird to Darien. It felt like it was cool and hot at the same time, both intriguing and boring. He shoved it under his arm as he walked down the side walk, to maybe get answers about women from Andrew.  
  
Serena   
  
The day had been lonely. All my friends were 'out of town' and would remain so for a while. I didn't tell everybody it was forever. I felt like I had cheated death, and numbness had finished to become guilt, making my mood erratic if I had had the strength. Teachers and the kids who had not found us weird checked if I was okay, and except for the occasional trip to the nurses office, in which she mysteriously lost the whole bottle of aspirin when I had asked for some. My metabolism took them quicker than water so the bottle was nearly gone by the end of the day, along with my concealer. Leaving school, I considered just taking up glamour, but as I tried it once, it really wouldn't feel that good. I'd rather have to say 'I fell down stairs' rather than explain why I blacked out. Still, I strengthened my defenses in such a case a random attack came.  
  
A random attack did come, and just as I was making my- everything's-the- same trip to the arcade. By the tree area of Tokyo, near the arcade but on the other side of the highway, I felt space ripple and a 'cloak' was thrown over my body. Blinking, I cleared my eyes and saw who was doing this to me. The man was tall, dark, shadowy, and everything the stereotypical creepy villain was known for. Did he know what he was putting me through? He probably didn't even care, so why think it? "Who are you?" I didn't want to transform until it was needed. For some odd reason, I was confident that no one outside was noticing this. His laughter was pure evil, in my opinion. "You know who I am princess. You should know very well who I am." He faded as his laughter echoed, and he phased in from a different part of the bubble. My hair whipped in the rapid turn. "I should know no such thing. Why are you doing this?" Strange, unknown power was beginning to rise in my body, but she never registered it. The figure finally stopped in front of me. Preparing to transform, she took attack position, wanting to take out the one that killed her family. The figure just gave a cynical grin. "My dear, you know that I won't hurt you, for-"I stepped back, fully irritated with this man and took a deep breath, fed up with the play of cat and mouse. "Save it, stranger. When you won't speak yourself, then I can force you to do other wise. Moon Crystal power!" The energy came-but went away quicker than it came. I nearly sagged under the power loss, but kept standing up. Instead, she took normal attack position, despite everything against her. "I may not be able to change, but I can still fight." The figure barely could defend from my angry array of attacks that a short school girl outfit could give. If it was any other time, I would have been proud of myself. Hell, Rei would have been proud of me. The figure was pinned to the 'wall' of the bubble, and watched in odd amusement, (or like he was proud, I thought also as a possibility), as I landed gracefully and started to reach for a dagger-that I had never owned in my life. Needless to say, it wasn't there. The figure took advantage of her confusion. "My princess, you are as talented as your father. I will be seeing you soon." Abruptly, the figure up-ed and vanished, taking the bubble with him.  
  
The sudden energy rush left me sitting on the scratchy sidewalk. People were gathered around me, staring. "What?" I looked around at the worried people. An old man spoke up in back. "Miss, someone hit you as they ran by you. You collapsed to the ground for a few moments." I looked up at the old man, and felt reconition some how and also ignored it. "I'm fine thanks. Really, I am." Slowly people cleared out, leaving only the old man.  
  
I began to push myself up, but the old man picked me up on my feet for me. Touch still hurt and anger at being touched by a stranger didn't cover it. "Thank you, sir." Dimly, I noticed a glint from where the fight had been, and I moved to cover it before the old man noticed it. For some odd reason, I didn't want him to find the glint. Gingerly, I bent down to get it as he said something else. I went pale as he said it. Slowly I smiled and nodded to gather her stuff together, stuffing the odd shiny into her bag. He turned and left, vanishing into open space and left behind a scared teen age super hero knelt on the sidewalk. As I stood up, I realized that everyone had dissipated at went their own ways, assuming she was fine. I shook off the feeling from the old man, started to continue on my own path, but walked into somebody, again. Without bothering to look up, I stepped back. "Sorry Darien." He smiled teasingly again. "Still the same klutz, even as a junior." I sighed. "Yeah Darien, yeah." I dodged him and kept walking.  
  
"Wait." I tensed, waiting for him to grab my arm again. He didn't. Slowly, I turned around. "What?" He was looking genuinely worried. "Aren't we going to the same place?" I blinked at him. "Yes." "Why don't we walk together then?" She blinked again. "Sure." Serena turned around and kept going. She could feel him coming up behind her. "Your makeup looks like it has had water dripped on it." She really wasn't listening, or rather; she was too tired to listen to him. He noticed this. "Are you okay?" Giving an empty smile, she nodded as said that she was. "You didn't answer my question." Why was he being so nosy today? Serena gave an annoyed look before answering. "I forgot to reapply after gym." Lies were beginning to come too easily for her. Finally, Darien shut up. Eventually, they reached the arcade, and Serena fled to the bathroom. Andrew eyed them, and gave a wicked-I-know-something-evil-smile. Darien didn't notice it.  
  
"So, Dare, are you going to ask her out yet?" Darien nodded before looking away from the girls' bathroom door. "Uh-uh, do you think something is wrong with her?" Andrew's joking smile fell to one of a more serious manner. He reached for a glass and started to clean it. "Maybe. Who honestly knows about women?" Darien shook the creepy feeling of impending doom off. "Good point, Drew. Can you get me coffee and a milkshake?" Darien now looked semi normal. Andrew looked at him oddly. "You like chocolate milkshakes?" Darien looked at him a moment. "Oh, no, its Serena's usual, isn't it?" Andrew was speculating something as he went to go do those things. He held in laughter to stay alive longer. Darien thought about something. "Do the girls usually wear makeup?" Andrew and most other regulars knew who 'the girls' were. Andrew thought while he made the milkshake. "No, not usually, but some days, all of them wore make up, even Amy and Lita." Andrew gave Darien his coffee and put the milkshake where Serena usually sat-as far away from Darien as possible. As he did this, Darien pondered. "When do they usually wear make-up?" Andrew gave Darien a weird look and picked up a glass to dry. "Dare, I think you are reading too much into things. It's probably her time of the month." Well that would explain her dark crabby mood. Darien shrugged. "Your right. So did you hear of the senshi slaughter last night?"  
  
Serena came out of the bathroom and sat at her usual spot, looking more depressed than hyper. She didn't even start drinking her shake until she noticed weird looks. The question 'Don't women usually like chocolate during this time?' got past her space outs. So that is what they think is wrong with me.... She laughed slightly. Suddenly, she remembered how she couldn't transform, and took off her pendant. She looked at them with sore hands and tired eyes. She felt no energy coming from it. Days like this should die. Suddenly, she heard a familiar beeping and dropped her pendant on the counter, causing it to bounce off onto the floor. Hastily, she tried to get it just as she reached for her communicator. It was stupid to try to do two things at once.  
  
Her falling off of the stool, spilling her bag, and nearly sending her pendant flying across the room was the result. Slight happiness turned into disappointment just as she found her cell ringing. Answering it, she gave generic answers and hung up, then looked at the mess on the floor. It was sad that no one noticed it. Slowly, she gathered it as the phone rang and this time just glared at it. She stopped just as the phone began to smoke. Maybe no one noticed this either.  
  
Everything was in her bag, and she only had to get up to get up, but someone had gotten it for her. Looking up, she saw the face of the old man, paled again, but calmed at the sound of Darien's voice. "Serena?" She cleared her vision and used a stool to stand up, taking her pendant from Darien. There was no reaction. She should have worried, but she didn't. "Sorry, a klutz attack." The empty smile had multipurpose qualities about it. Accidentally stepping on her own hair, she stumbled again. Bracing for a hard landing, she found that Darien had caught her. She made no outwardly signs of pain. "Thanks." Fully standing up, she dug out money onto the counter and started to leave. Andrew stopped her. "What?" She was starting to get really cranky...Did he notice? Andrew did notice, judging on how scared he looked. "Maybe Darien should make sure you get home with out any accidents." She gave a death glare, then a smile. "Thanks Andrew, but I don't need a body guard from myself." That said she left through the sliding doors.  
  
Andrew was glad that he hadn't volunteered himself and just smiled evilly at Darien. Darien looked like he was thinking again. "Actually, I do think that I will walk her home." Andrew looked gravely upon his formerly alive best friend and gave a salute. Darien shrugged as he paid and started to follow after Serena. The plant near the door stopped smoking as Darien brushed passed it.  
  
Okay, I think I missed something in this that wasn't mine...if anyone has any questions, please place them in the review since you are all nice Reviewers if you want to give your friendly local writers reason to keep writing well. I am not really caring if they stay ic, yet if someone is ooc really badly, please let me know...I have this love, hate relationship with sailor moon and you can find my email if u want to question me about it. Also, feel free to aim me after 6 pm most nights till early morning (Tenari87).  
  
R&R Thanks, darkness.  
  
One I rift out, two I rift out, 3 I rift out 


	3. Inquires and movements away

_Hi all. I'm back again, and surprisingly, since my mood is in the dangerous state of being pissed off, the chapter is decent. Well, it isn't my best one, but, it is still pretty good....I already went thru the pain of say....that...I ...don't....oh, go see my rant or the previous chapter for my disclaimer. I need something to go decently tonight. Doesn't it seem to you that Friday the 13ths are always weird? This one seems to be full of emotion. Enjoy this connecting chapter because a dark chapter of faults of our own will come out for all those fellow beings of darkness._

**Inquiring questions and movements away**

"Darien, I don't need a body guard from myself." It wasn't my fault if others get in my way. Darien began to reconsider his idea, but didn't. "No, it is from the others that you need protection." I turned her head slightly as he barely said it audibly. "What others are those?" It was an innocent question. Darien didn't answer it. What was the ulterior motive? "Do you always wear make up?" _"Do you always have blood encrusted in your hair and underneath your nails?" _That actually resulted in a non crabby response. "Lita was the tomboy, not me." Was? The strange look received deserved an explanation. "Now she isn't one." "Ah, I see." Silence followed. "Why are you doing this Darien? I have taken very good care of myself." Darien looked guilty. They were approaching the post that started the driveway of the Tsukinos. They stopped and she glared. "Well, Sere, I'm worried about you. You aren't acting normal, and you usually don't ...oh, I have to go. I have to be back at the hospital soon. I am still in for a good yelling at for letting that senshi leader get out of the hospital under security." He turned and made a brisk walk for it. I watched him, wondering what he was going to finish his statement, but still not stopping him from leaving. When he looked out of ear shot, I had to put in my own comment. "It wasn't that hard. You need security cameras in all the rooms." That at least brought me pleasure for the rest of the day, or would have, had I not seen the car in mid packing stage.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" _Now what is happening?_ Her mother was gracious enough to give the package to her father, which was heading out of the door to the car. "Honey, there has been a family emergency. We are going up there this afternoon." Serena blinked and sighed. "Mom, I have finals." Her mother smiled. "I know, and that is why you are staying back."

A flurry of activity happened then, and in a brisk two hours later, every one including Sammy was ready to stay home alive or drive away, with one staying and three going. Right before they left, her mother met her in the kitchen, finally slowed down. "Hon, you can use the emergency credit card, and for the places that won't take it, I have left money for you. I'm sorry, Serena, do you mind staying home alone for awhile? You still have your keys?" _It isn't like I have a choice._ Serena smiled on the outside. "Sure mom, I don't mind, and yes I do." Quickly, her mother ran to the car and her father started to pull out of the driveway. Time began to feel like it was stretching, taking Serena with it...slowly...with the pull very drawn out...._No, don't go. You will get killed, please, stay, it's all a trap!_ I wasn't sure where that feeling of doom came from, but I was feeling it. As I watched them go down the street, I also knew that they wouldn't come back alive. Time caught up again just as the car was gone from my sight. "I Love you."

I swallowed, and tried to come up with something good to come out of it. _At least I can call the girls..._reality came back again, and the whole crappy day came back again. Going to start my homework, I silently hoped that I wouldn't be marked down for water marks on my homework.

The next morning, my alarm didn't go off at all, and around second hour, I finally came to school, getting the by far the evilest glare from Ms. Harkuna. I just sighed and took my detention slip with out comment, and proceeded to try to function throughout the rest of the day. Teachers were shocked that they got homework from me, but in the end, most of them came to the conclusion that I was sick. It was so bad that Ms. Harkuna sent me home before the last hour of the day. Leaving school, I noted that this was the first time without an emergency, or worse. That was kind of funny. I tried laughing, but couldn't though.

Once off school ground, I found a bench and thought. My family will be presumed dead in about a week, I can't become Sailor Moon and expect to survive everything fighting by herself, and Darien was acting particularly weird. Things could have been so much simpler with me actually dying. But no, the fates had to be cruel. The numbness and lack of emotion scared me, for I never went without emotions until of late. Still why couldn't I have died with the others? I wanted to cry but I knew couldn't. It was that damn numbness again. Evil was still about and things still needed to killed off. A super heroine still had duties if she had no team. Sighing, I decided to go figure out why I couldn't change the previous day, and the best place for that was on the old training ground, on Rei's grandfather's temple ground. He wouldn't ask questions, for he partly knew about the night life of his granddaughter. He would keep secrets. Hopefully, no one else would be there. I laughed at that. Since when did hope actually do any thing useful? Still the one innocent corner of my soul still stuck out among the darkness of what I was slowly becoming.

No one else was their, thankfully, or people weaker than me were the only ones around at least. The stronger people would have had a distinct aura that can't be hidden, which was good, and none of those were there, thank Selene. Grandfather had been as friendly as usual, but I knew that he knew, that she was gone. We stared for a few moments, me fishing around for an appropriate response. It never really came. "She went down fighting." Grandfather looked grateful at those four words, and he quietly thanked me. Borrowing one of the priestess robes that Rei had worn, I went to the little grove of trees that we had christened as our training corner, and tried something different: meditation.

I sat down on the ground lotus style, and closed my eyes. Beginning to breathe, I had thoughts coming back to me from the day before, accepting all that happened for as it is and how it can't be changed. The first thing that came to mind was that creepy old man. Forcing the thoughts through, I 'heard' every single one of the horrid words. _"I got the others already. Now you are all alone little princess and I will eventually get you to..."_ Why did every villain seem to know I was the moon princess? It was getting annoying.

The dagger that I had found before I had talked to the old man came to mind. The blade was a mixture of obsidian and steel, with an onyx in the pommel, and moon runes running up and down the sides. I didn't know what it meant. Energy radiated off of it, and I felt that it would only answer to my call and no one else's, much to my happiness. I really didn't know where that thought came from. That shadow figure was just odd in itself as well. My anger had made its aura feel evil, but upon later examination, I had felt nothing, neither good nor bad and my reaction was pure emotion. The most feeling she felt had been it being proud, however, even if it had shields stronger than anyone else's I had ever tested before. Now that old man had felt like pure evil, and sounded evil, but then again, evil didn't have one setting only. Maybe in this twisted world, someone was trying to help me...Nah. Evil just had different degrees of strength, and I wasn't as perceptive as I usually was for it.

Darien then came to mind, and how he had been trying to get some sort of info out of me. He could be making the connection between me and sailor moon....but that couldn't happen. Well, in my last fragment of hope that I still contained, I wanted it not to happen. I thought I had kept up glamour all night; then again, I also had been out for most of it, to. Oh, damn it. This was getting complicated. The things he said either meant that he cared for her some how, or was getting to close to the truth, that she had been to open with him. Neither one was good. A chill went through my body, and that reminded me of when he had handed her her pendant....and how he had felt no pain, also, unlike everyone else, who had complained of shock the many times she had to use her klutz attack tactic. Or, he may have a high resistance to electrocution. That will have to be tested.

I opened her eyes, and decided to try something that I hadn't done yet again. My, I was being adventurous today. Through these meditations, each senshi had found a talent in something or another. Mine had been telekinesis slightly, and a newer one had become minor flame control. It really didn't make sense in any sense I looked at lit, but then again, from my 13th birthday, nothing had made much sense. Well, I had always let myself hit the ground before I had tried anything more. Today I was going to do both.

I stared at my pendant, willing it to come up to her. Picturing it in my mind, I closed my eyes and willed it to come to my floating form, which was just recently rising. Remembering that I hadn't put up glamour, I subconsciously did that to, before I did anything more different.

Feeling pleased, I saw my compact come up to my mildly blood encrusted hands. Gently, I took the compact in my hands and kept willing myself in the air. Opening the lid of my pendant, I didn't see my normal pure clear crystal, but a darker, more a grey white crystal. The energy radiating off of it was no longer pure, but tainted. I smiled cynically. I tested my own aura for safe measure, and saw that similar change also. I kept smiling. "That's why it didn't work..." She concentrated her thoughts on her compact, and sought for her answer. Slowly, it came to her. "I said the wrong incant." A peace came over her, like a calm before a storm, as her watch blinked three o'clock.

My legs straightened out, so when I hovered down, I would be standing. Correction, if my energy hadn't been mostly in healing and I hadn't strained myself with the advanced telekinesis, I would have stood. Instead, I ended up in an undignified heap on the hard ground. Getting up, I actually felt better, and afterwards, I changed into my annoying school uniform again, and I headed to the arcade, where I felt I still had to uphold that stupid, ditz act every day. Today, I decided with some form of confidence, that I would act more myself, and hopefully, never act that way again willingly. Damn, there goes that elusive hope again.

My mood didn't last. Even though I had accepted the fact, every one of my female friends and family in Tokyo were or already dead, I still wasn't happy about it. A milkshake didn't even call out to her. _It's really getting bad_.... "Hi Andrew." She wouldn't speak much more, except to the sailor V game in the corner, and again beat her own score. This was repeated many times over.

Darien

Darien came in a little later, hoping that Serena wouldn't be asking any more questions. He was lucky. "Andrew, does she look more normal?" Andrew set down the coffee in front of Darien and sighed. "I guess, but she is really quiet. The only thing she said to day was 'hi' and 'no shake today'." Darien looked at her speculatively again and back at Andrew. "You're right about that. It isn't as odd as she could be at least." Darien stood up. "Drew, I think I am going to go see how she is doing on the Sailor V game. It will be the final test of odd-ness." Andrew slowly and discreetly smiled and said "Alright."

Darien ignored all of the possible looks and wandered over to the Sailor V game. As usual, she was on the upper levels, playing as the Sailor Venus character. The newest addition to the game had been a choice of players. "She need's her sword again. That would make this stupid thing die!" The slight crowd cleared for Darien, the infamous teaser. "So, Meatball head, how did you know she had a sword?" Still concentrating, she answered him. "Duh, in training, fighting, or anywhere else before she realized it was out, she always had her sword." The rest of the crowd didn't question that and kept watching with there jaws skimming the ground. Darien wondered how she knew that. Then again, she would wonder why he knew that. "How do you know Darien?" Apparently, she still heard him, but how?

The lights flashed a new high score, but then Sailor Venus died. That resulted in a slight laugh. She stood up and stretched, showing a layer of something white along her back, side, and stomach. Serena pulled down her shirt and bent down to get her school bag. "If you can't answer me, then why did you ask me? Or are you a secret fan?" She gave him a scary I-know-something-I-shouldn't look before saying her good byes. "Bye Andrew! Bye Darien." Serena waved over her shoulder as the glass doors slid open then shut.

Andrew was looking like he had been hit by a train. "Drew, what's wrong?" Darien sat down and stirred his cold coffee. Now Andrew was thoughtful. "I think she was flirting with you." Darien laughed out loud. "Andrew I think you are working to hard. Why would _she _hit on _me_?" That reaction could have been picked apart, but Andrew was a good friend and would use it as blackmail later. Andrew put down the always dirty glass that he always dried and looked at Darien. "That was how she acted around me for the first time, until she changed. I think it was with Ann and Alan, those weird twins from a couple years earlier."

Darien could remember part of that, and he had a point. "Andrew, she was actually happy, that was all." _To bad it wasn't completely real...it never has been..._ For some reason, he remembered that odd slide collection that Professor Selene had given him. "Andrew, I just remembered that I had some chemistry studying to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Darien went to go do that, and threw in a little thinking, to.

At his apartment, he opened that odd box for the first time. Inside, Darien found nine slides out of the box. Inside the little box contained, more slides were found, with markings of Mu, Ma, V, Mo, J, U, N, P, and L. In another ink, A, R, S, M, L, H, M, and S were found. When put under a microscope, certain slides matched up with other slides. However, some looked older than others, and Darien made note of this. The slide "S" could be dated as far back as several thousand years old. With two slides each of the second set, there was a new one and an older one. Since their were few papers in the case, and those only explaining the different forms the subjects blood was in and during what time period each slide was in. Hours later, Darien would have no clue about what he just did or why, and go to bed wondering those statements.

General

The rest of the week passed normally. Serena was lucky enough to get a bad cold and used that excuse to stay home. She ended up using her Luna pen to call herself in, and spent the remaining three days of the week locking herself in now her house, eating little and sleeping a lot. With no one to talk to or to call, she managed to get lonely, though. Most mourning was done then just to get it over with. Darien began to pick up interest in the Sailor V game which made Andrew wonder who was sick and who wasn't. Darien started to become fascinated with that odd set of slides and spent several hours just looking at them.

Serena

On Saturday, Tokyo was rocked again with another battle. I had been feeling restless and decided to go for a walk, with most of my injuries healed from the previous fight. I was still angry about being the only one living, but all of my anger was taken out with invisible creatures inside the house and the dust bunnies also got a taste of moon cleaning power. One random street I was walking on, I felt myself being followed. Not being able to loose it in the confusing avenues, I instead led it to where the warehouse once stood. Flipping up onto the apartment balconies, I made sure to let it see me jump down into the alleyway behind the building. With the warehouse walls now making a maze of its ruins, the stalker was now lost-until it expanded.

From behind the corner of the building, I saw this, and was considering letting the police handle it, but then it started shouting about her. "Sailor Moon! You will fight me or Tokyo will burn!"

_There were a few corny parts in there...I apologize. I also apologize for not having the review shout outs this chapter....I need to become more motivated I guess, but I am off to my 2 am dinner now, so R&R if you want me to continue...I was just being nice today...now, if you didn't read the above line or you missed it...**.**_**R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!!!**


	4. Fiery Decisions

_Hi all...around 6, 7 in the morning some random day I realized one important thing: I haven't thanked my reviewers yet! I'm sorry, I am a bad authoress! Please forgive me! Now I shall go and dig up my reviews and post them at the end of this incredibly short chapter, and liberal, I am working on putting a trench coat in here...you know that the 2nd part(if I get enough reviews hint hint) will have that and more. Well, here is the next part of Slaughtered destinies for your enjoyment!_

Fiery Decisions

He accented that with sending a fireball a random direction, raising screams and burning homes. I stepped farther back into the alley and realized with a dry mouth that this is the first permanently solo mission since...everyone else had left. Maybe I would keep this one alive, just so I could stay alive, whether or not it sent another fireball out. Wait...that was going against my current thinking though...why did I want to stay alive again? "Dark Moon Crystal Power!" A light show later, I was standing in a new and improved sailor outfit, with black wings and an obsidian and moonstone scepter. Nifty. Maybe the feeling of dread in my stomach was going to turn out helpful.

"You will not burn down Tokyo because of me." I will try to make an attempt at least to prevent you "I will protect Tokyo with the power of the moon, and see you to dust!" Yeah, I was going to kill it, if it didn't kill me first though. The shadow slowly turned. He looked creepily like that old man but darker. Who ever said anything about respecting elders have never done what I was planning on doing. My gloved grip on my scepter got tighter. "Princess, you've changed." He looked up and down my body appreciatively. I let out a low growl but saved my speech for a better time. "Maybe I'll keep you alive. My master will have fun with you...or I will."

I sighed, and made the appearance of letting down my guard. "Well, I would have argued before about you not killing me, assuming that you could, and given you a fair warning of how much a fight I put up, and I still warn you, but if you keep me alive for your own sick purposes, I will take out both of us or anyone else around us." His arrogant façade faltered mildly, but he came up with a retort in time. "I thought you saved people, moon twit, or have you changed your speech from love and justice?" Her sigh nearly prevented her from dodging flame bolt, but one of her wings caught it on the edge. I looked over my shoulder for a moment and blew it out. "You singed my wing." I frowned, hoping that the panic of his power level wasn't showing on my face. The old man shadow smirked. "I can do a lot more, moon." _Yes, yes, you can shadow_.

For a moment I had a flash back and the commands for the others attacks rang through her head. The singeing of a direct fireball on my body stopped the memories. _Senshi you might end up killing me after all_. I called up a few of my old attacks, while flying with previously unknown abilities, none of them doing anything but going through him, and the shadows of himself that he has summoned while she was dangerously deep in memories. Her scepter being used simultaneously did nothing for him except make her realize that it could double as a staff/blunt weapon, and that it wouldn't do anything because duh, he was a shadow...I wasn't thinking today. Finally, I needed a tactful move backwards and inside the remnants of the building to the left of me.

I found a corner and though quickly. What do I have to do to kill a shadow creature? This was getting really annoying. Literally, a ray of sunshine told me a possible. It was mid after noon, and sunny, if I recalled completely (I really didn't pay attention to the weather anymore), and the only way he was living was because he had summoned a massive shadow...and the only way to kill a shadow was the kill the creator though. Well, that train of thought got me nowhere.

The minute to sit really felt good. However, as I did an injury check, I found minor scratches, bruises and burns. The burns were explainable. The scratches and burns told me that this thing could inflict damage from a long distance. Damn it, I was in a loosing battle...however.... The sun was beginning to rise, and as I extended my vision from my short corner, I saw him begin to solidify...choosing that moment to launch up into the air, I used that sense that told me I had a new attack as I began to charge at him. "Dark Moon Obliteration!"

In my concentration, I never heard him begin to launch a delayed fireball. Just as I caught a smug grin in his own death on his face, I began to feel the burning sensation take over my body; slowly dragging me into the darkness that was becoming my soul, along with the slow burns creeping up my body...I barely registered being dragged from the rubble by strong arms and away from the incoming sirens.

As I remained in my unconscious thoughts, floating going now where, I realized I had made a decision. Tokyo can burn for all I care...I don't want to live anymore...scratch that, I want to live, but Sailor Moon wont be apart of me any more...hell, didn't think I wanted to be apart of me.

_Here are the review things I have been to lazy to do, sorry they took so long._

_Liberal: Hmm...liberal, I think I missed one of your reviews...or I can't count and the weeks of being in the sun and faking school spirit have started going to my head...yes, I believe I will have something coming up for everyone reading. The trench coats will be coming up regardless if people love this fic...I know I love the 2nd one more myself, but still, this one is good...oh this is a S/D relationship but I will have people begging me to put them out of there torture before that really goes anywhere...-shudders- Serena the ditz...I stop reading fics once I start beginning to see that....thanks liberal. (Oh and shush please,...I'm trying to keep my fic clean or I will have to up it to R or PG-13 from whatever it is at now...actually I might have to up it already...meh)_

_Eniyou: Frell, I was trying to sound serous to...A lot of people get amusement from my rants, thanks. And you know Pluto can't really die. It has to be one of those Sailor Moon fan taboos or something like that. She will find a body eventually... Oppsy...I just let out something...meh and I need to go back and fix that still...It's a shame that darkkingdom.whatever site closed...we would have comrades in the anti-Rini movement. I hope you are still reading this...I will be better with the thanking of the reviewing, or at least loose sleep over it._

_Orian: Now if you had been a GOOD little EDITOR I would have given you something about your mage soon but now -dramatic sigh- you will have to wait or keep adding to the reviews to make him come up sooner (another hint hint)(and you know that isn't completely true). And you're probably only saying that because I know where you live, ect...thanks though Orian._

_Sailor Serenity 14: Sorry, I have been trying to find my muse...but now I will keep updating whenever I can. (The fall season is pure chaos for me usually) Thanks! _

_Sabien: I can't spell your last name or whatever it is supposed to be so this has to be it. Your comments will be added in to the earlier ones if my memory doesnt give out. I did mean it when I said i appreciated the nit picking._

_K...now what do I have to say about this...there are probably misspellings in the post story comments...Its better than the last one, and a lot better since I did a few revisions...R&R=happier authoress=sooner chapters=R&R_


	5. Plans for Departure

_Yup Yup, hi all. Yes, I am alive, with another installment of SAW. I actually forgot what my last update was…eep bad me. Any way, R&R please, and feel free to comment on most of it, because yeah…I want to post SAW 2 soon…If you want a disclaimer see chapter one._

_**Plans for departure **_

The sirens were gone when I woke up. The ceiling above me was not mine, was what I first registered, and then the pain began to spread thru my body. "Ow." I closed my eyes and willed no tears to come from them. It worked, and in the middle of it, Darien came into where ever I was and whatever I was on. Wow, that is sad, I concluded. I blinked at him. He blinked at me. No one said anything.

_**General**_

"I……um, thanks. I guess…." She began to weave invisibility around herself, but was stopped by an equally stronger force. "I have a favor to ask." She stopped actively casting to listen. "Speak." The man stepped into the sunlight, and chuckled. "You really are a royal." She didn't like this guy, and maybe that was because he was Darien.

"Say your favor." He laughed and looked at her strangely. "Give me a blood sample." She blinked. "Why?" He crossed his arms. "Do I have to tell you?" "Is it for good or bad?" Darien shrugged. "It's in the eye of the beholder." She considered it, and finally agreed. "It's payment for what you did then. Take me to your apartment." Darien did a mock bow. "Fine, Princess, follow me." She began to follow, and then set invisibility around herself. Darien felt this. "You made a deal." She nodded but he couldn't see her anyway. "I know. Do you want the attention of the only living technically a fugitive senshi in your apartment?" He hadn't stopped walking. "Good point. Know that I can sense you." That alarmed her just so slightly. She had had no idea that Darien was this powerful.

Well, now Serena knew where Darien lived, even if knowing meant she was Sailor Moon. A well-placed lie would have to cover if that happened. Covering a yawn, she stepped into his apartment, not really surprised at how boring and bachelor-ic it looked. She dismissed her spell, and found a wall to lean against. This was why favors were hated, when they came when she was the busiest, the most tired, or hungriest. Holding up the senshi costume really wasn't helping much either. Resisting closing her eyes, she found Darien staring at her, until she finally stood up. "Let's get this over." She walked over to where Darien indicated, next to a needle. Suppressing a shudder, she pulled down her glove enough to see a vein and looked away. Darien didn't move. Looking at him, she glared, hopefully not having to say it. He was looking amused. Walking over to where his stuff was on, he pulled out a cotton ball with something wet on it.

Sailor Moon said nothing but just held out her arm. "Is the mighty Sailor Moon afraid of a little needle?" She turned to glare again. "Just do this and let me leave." He didn't know that she was exhausted, hospital material, or starving, so she really couldn't blame him directly. Thinking about taking it out on Sammy, she realized that she forgot. Again. She moved her hair over her shoulder to hide her face and her thoughts. Sailor Moon really didn't care that Darien found this odd.

Sailor Moon could here him pulling out a box of something glass and a suffocating silence took over. "Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Darien was trying to make small talk to relax her, which she found funny, and didn't want to answer, but answered anyway. "I'll have the house to myself." He took this for a no. "Are you visiting any family?" She blinked back a traitorous tear. Her voice still came out choked. "They're dead." Darien didn't know how to take that. He had always assumed that Sailor Moon and her family were the very pictures of perfect holidays. "Are you spending any time with your family?" She tensed feeling the needle enter her skin. Darien started to get his blood sample. "No, they are also dead." She knew that she hadn't been alone with that situation, but was surprised that Darien didn't have any family. He always looked so happy. "Sorry."

The needle was leaving her skin. Finally, it was gone. Darien stood up and looked at the needle, then turned around to put it in a box. She didn't want to know what it was for. Standing up, she found she was getting stiff, and that most of her healing she had already done began to reverse itself. Not registering pain on her face, she looked for the exit then at Darien. "I have repaid you. Where is the exit?" Darien closed the box, revealing a crescent moon surrounded on the box with the other planetary signs. Those had just revealed them selves to both Moon and Darien. Sailor Moon was beginning to find this creepy. "The exit is over their, or a balcony is down the hall, whichever your kind prefers." Darien just noticed that insignia and then looked at Sailor Moon's face. "Something wrong?"

She turned away and started to head towards the door. She had a feeling that trying to fly would hurt tonight. "No, nothing. Happy Holidays." She summoned up the invisibility spell before turning the doorknob. Darien looked like he was about to say something. "What?" Now he looked rather uncomfortable. "Maybe do you want to make a stop by on Christmas Princess? I'll leave chocolate chip cookies." She gave him an odd look. "I'll think about it." Finally, she escaped from that stifling apartment.

_**Darien**_

I had had no idea what made me invite The Sailor Moon to stop by for Christmas nor about the chocolate chips cookies. When she had left the apartment, I turned to look at the top of the little box again. Now it was flat, and had no remnant of an insignia. He must be tired. Looking at the Slide container, he decided to put it off for later, considering how late in the morning it was and that he had agreed to meet Andrew at the arcade, then to do a little Christmas shopping. Looking at the clock, he saw he had four hours to get some sleep before Andrew would come calling. Making a mental note to somehow take out the blood that Sailor moon had been sitting it, he went to bed.

However, just as he was drifting off to sleep, he thought about how inconsiderate of himself it had been to demand Sailor Moon's attention after a fight, and how he would probably get coal for Christmas now. It was too bad that he never believed in anything anyway.

_**Serena**_

I finally made it home around five am, and I had a total of five hours to shower, sleep, re-bandage, and then get up to decide to Christmas shop for the few remaining people to shop for. Deciding to put the shower off, she started to re-bandage temporarily and turned on the news. "To commemorate the fallen senshi for protecting Tokyo, they will be buried the day after Christmas, and a memorial will be had on Christmas day. Anyone interested call this number…" She dropped her roll of bandages and ran for a pen and paper. Writing the number down, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed three numbers, then the phone number. "Yes, Channel 21 News? I'd like to speak during the memorial, yes; my name is Sailor Moon…"

Sleep came uneasy, like every other night of sleep for her since that night, and several hours of tossing and turning later, Serena gave up trying, since she had begun to feel watched. Since she had made that call in the morning, something had come easier for her, like her spirit was partly settled. After a shower, she sat in front of her mirror. Reaching for her brush, something stopped her eyes and directed them towards her mirror face. A scene then of the hospital, and of her past played before her eyes.

We were in the hospital room, with each in our beds. Pluto was actively struggling, as if trying to break bonds. I kept unmoving in my own bed. A glow came from the dark jewel of Pluto's bow, but after a flash was white. Highness…../ your highness, you have to know something before I leave./ you have to leave before it is too late. The evil is not gone, and will start to hunt you down before you can recover, if you do…I cannot tell you everything, there is no time, but know that you must live, you must destroy it…you must destroy it….I am sorry I cannot do any more to help you, but please, take….this….. That was what Serena had heard in her head, or at least an attempt on mind speech, but now she heard it again, clearer. My body convulsed, and then settled as the energy held by Pluto was released into my body, and left Pluto still. A second later, words, said in Lunarian, which I'd thought no one else but I remembered it, were weakly spoken. "Queen….Bunny…find Saturn…time….he will help you…..the prince…I'm sorry..."

I really didn't want to remember that Pluto had given her life for mine, nor for any more of this, but more images came.

My mother was in her throne room, speaking to someone in the chair next to her own. "Dedric, have you spoken to your son?" Dedric nodded, understanding the Lunarian. "Yes, he is, well, how shall I put it," Dedric looked like he was fishing for words. My mother smiled. "He is not really happy about it." Dedric looked up, slightly relieved. "Selenity is also resisting. However, it is politics. The result will be greater than the personal feelings." Dedric, an apparent king, looked just as guilty as Queen Serenity. "Father." The large double doors flew open, and a prince walked in. His black blue hair and sapphire eyes reminded her of something, but she could not picture what. His words were spoken in another language, and she did not understand it. A few moments later, a princess with double buns, a white dress, and large pair of black wings flew in from the window. "Mother, I refuse to marry this over bearing egotistical brute."

The mirror faded to the blank glass that is always had. Wow. That was a lot, maybe to much to handle. So, Pluto had spoken Lunarian, she had a mission against something evil again, she was going to be married in her past life, and she had a pair of black wings as that princess. This was a lot of info. My life was beginning to look bleaker and bleaker; all the while, I am needed more and more. Do I really need to be on this world? Couldn't I just end it here?

A breeze through her open window made the framed photos on her nightstand. Standing up to fix them, the bright eyes of Mina, Lita, Reye, and Ami stared up at me. I stared for a few moments before a tear hit the glass, which then I put it down as quickly as possible, and turned it around. I stood there a moment, and then turned the frame around again. "Sere, don't forget us. You can do it alone, remember, you can find your help, even if he doesn't stare you in the face." I blinked. Did a picture just talk to me? I forgot that temporarily as a loud crashing noise made me turn to my window. A breeze had shut my window, from the inside. You would think that several years of fighting odd monsters would make me less afraid of everything, but it did nothing for creepy-ness.

Crossing over to the window, not really knowing what I was checking for, a piece of rolled up paper caught my eye on the floor. Picking it up, I found that it wasn't paper, but parchment. Granted, my history was old, but not that old. I sat down on my bed to unroll it, as the think nearly crumbled in my hands. It was written in Lunarian.

"Take the bodies to the crypt under the ocean. There, they will be at rest." The only ocean I knew that had a crypt under it was the moon, and that was the royal crypt. At least whoever left the note wasn't big on riddles. Still, it was odd. I looked to my calendar, and flipped it open to the current month with a flick of the hand. Today was Sunday, and the burials were six days away. If I had had everyone else alive, it could be easily done in under a day, unfortunately, they were the reason I was going.

Calculating, I would need to build up power a good day or two in advance, to carry the bodies up there. There, I would be out for a good day, and then the ceremony could be done, or what ever my mother wanted me to do with their bodies. Getting back wouldn't need a day to prepare, but I would still be out of it for a while, and this would have to be done before new Years, which really should be no problem. Sighing, I brought my calendar to me, along with a pen. In Tuesday through Friday, I wrote in lunar business and then stretched out on my bed. It really didn't matter when because I had no obligations that I knew of until Andrew's new years party, and that could be missed. Rolling over, I saw the clock read ten.

Was there any purpose in Christmas shopping? Actually, I had to keep up a charade of giving gifts to my family, because I had bought gifts for the others already, and then Andrew and Darien already. If I was going to do something with my destiny, I guess then that I had to give them a proper burial. That meant that I had two days before I went into meditation and to get the bodies back. I guess hitting the mall wouldn't hurt, if it was the last thing I did before heeding Pluto's warning, and I really didn't think about it due to someone being after my head and all that stuff. For some odd reason, the presence that I had not wanted to acknowledge began to be more of a chill.

Rolling back over, I decided that if I was going to get out of the house it would have to be now, for I will have something to do tonight. Pushing myself up, I went to go find something to wear.

Armed with the money my parents had left me, I left the house, mildly pleased that the injuries I had sustained hadn't gotten worse with exception of bruises. Actually, the day wasn't looking to bad. The only other good day like this had been right before my parents had gone, or when I was Sailor Venus in the Sailor V game, and Darien had made that odd inquirer about beating my score. I was proud that the only other person I had gotten more of a challenge was Sailor V herself. Okay, maybe I was acting with an ego, but if it kept up my mood and made me forget temporarily, it was good. It was also good to be able to die and not really die. It was nothing like before, but it was something. The odd chill was back again.

The mall was not like it used to be, not with me being alone and stuff. It was still crowded, over priced, and rude, but then again, the entire world was. Finding the little lobby in the corner, I sat down and stared at the list of people I had to buy for. The top people were my family, which I could lie about and say that I had already bought them something. I thought about the people I would miss. As much as I hated to admit it, Darien was right up there with Andrew, and my teacher for the past 10 years was important. Molly used to be my best friend, until we grew apart, but she was right there as I was growing up. Later her boyfriend Melvin became more of a friend than a pest, so he deserved a parting gift, to. Maybe I could create something for the senshi parents, since they lost their kids and all. Ooo, maybe mother would like a corporal item for the holidays she never celebrated, even if she could only use a few of them.

Now I just had to put on a perky mask for everyone else. Just as she headed out to the main mall, she wondered where the bodies were. As if it was monitoring her, the TV above her head gave a TV news bulletin. "After the senshi memorial, the bodies of the fallen senshi will be taken out of the government morgue in a precession to the national cemetery." Smiling truly for the first time in days, I actually was looking forward to the holiday season.

Around noon, I ran into Andrew and Darien. Actually, that is literal, but I had managed to avoid acting perky for the first hour or so. Really, I didn't act it at all, and just was distracted, like I naturally was. "You really miss them." I nodded, just registering that phrase and no other part of the conversation. Then I realized that I had no clue to what was going on. I looked up from my uneaten pizza to find them both staring at me. "What? Sorry, I'm a little spacey today." Andrew repeated how he thought that I missed my friends whit them being on vacation. Sure, I never thought death would be a vacation, but sure. "Yeah." I laughed, not there and went back to staring at my pizza. Darien asked Andrew about something, he laughed, and I got up. "Um, guys, I have to hurry with the rest of my shopping. I have to go somewhere in two days and I still have to pack." Actually, that wasn't a lie. Fleeing, I could feel their eyes boring into my bruised back.

_That's it. Please tell me what you think of it, and it would be appreciated if you did review. Any questions can be sent to my email at Arcanewitch05yahoo._

_**This has been another installment by Saturns Darkness**_


	6. Reaffirmed Changes

_It seems like I did a chapter like this already, but I can't place it...oh well, I guess I will get notified if it's to screwed up. There are a lot of perspective changes in this one, and I hope I made them semi understandable. If you want any better answers you can email me at arcanewitch05yahoo like I believe I have also said before…any who, I'll let you read on, and please, R&R._

**Reaffirmed Changes**

The rest of the days, she felt like she was watching a movie, a long, pointless and emotional movie. It was never ending, and always going. She was sick and tired, underneath it all. Darien was also getting to nosy for his own good.

Darien

Watching Serena leave, I wondered if we said something. Andrew voiced it. "I hope I didn't say anything wrong." I stood up to throw my own tray away. Coming back, something weird and not insulting came out of my mouth concerning Serena. "I think something else is wrong with her, drew, but she doesn't want to say anything. Women are like that." Andrew got up to throw his own tray away and considered it. Not sitting, he gathered what he had already bought and waited for me to grab my lone bag. Secretly, I had done most of my shopping already, and just had a few people to buy for. "Probably Darien, but I think we should do a little spying." I gave Andrew a look. He is usually very protective of Serena and would do nothing to violate her privacy. "Hey, something is wrong, and we still haven't bought her anything for Christmas anyway, so what's the problem?" I never got a chance to refuse, because Andrew was already dragging me towards where Serena had fled to. She was pretty easy to find, actually.

We watched her as she went into random stores several times, and bought things, like a pocket protector, whom I assumed, was for Melvin, and a stationary set for who I assumed was for Molly. Really, we didn't learn anything about her until we hit the Tokyo merchandise shop. That shop sold everything that Tokyo was famous for, including a wall full of Senshi stuff, which was amazingly bare. In here, we might have been caught, but hopefully weren't. She had picked up a book of senshi myths, which brought great joy to her. Her responses seemed to be actually like she knew what she was talking about, just like that sword comment in the arcade. Picking up that, a collection of news, tabloids and TV reports of senshi activity, and a photo collection, she paid and left the store. As she was about to leave, she stopped to look at the back wall again, as if she would never see it again. "Look Mommy, Its Sailor Moon!" Serena actually responded to that, and it turned out to be a little girl looking at a poster near the store. That peaceful look on her face was the most truthful face I had seen her where all day.

Andrew and I decided that if she didn't do something interesting in one store, we would leave then. I actually questioned if this had any purpose whatsoever. The next store she went into was to intriguing to pass up. It was an educational store. Giving each other looks that said "you distract her, and I'll investigate", we set into action. I insulted her hair of course, to infuriate her, which honestly, didn't work. "Maybe your right." That disarmed me so much that until she actually picked up a video and went to pay, I came up with nothing back to say except I'm sorry. As she paid, I came up behind her and pulled out a book out of her bag. She took her change before she snatched the book out of my hands and stuffed it under her arm, stuffing the video with it. Giving nothing but a look, she left the store and was swept into the crowd. Andrew came up behind me. "That didn't work very well, did it?" I felt something crunch under my feet. I picked it up as I answered Andrew. "I think she knows that we have followed her." The piece of paper was stuffed into my bag as we walked out of the store. "Let's just leave, Darien, I finished my shopping. Did you finish yours?" I stopped looking for her long enough to answer. "No, but I just have one more person to buy for. I'll see you later at the arcade, okay?" Andrew shrugged and waved as the crowd took him, and I sat down to rest.

Actually, I wanted to see what I had put in my bag. I pulled out the paper and felt heavy parchment, or old, I couldn't tell which. It was written in that odd language that I had found in my history books, the unidentifiable one. "Then, they will be at rest." What had been the first part of it? What was Serena doing with something this old? She looked to ditzy to keep anything for a week, well before late anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Serena looking mildly worried but other wise fine, and was heading towards the exit. Honestly, I didn't want to know how angry she could get, if she thought anything, however, so made an attempt to find another way out. Unfortunately, I knew that other exits didn't exist. Sighing, I decided to maybe wait it out and see when she left. Getting up, and looking around the corner, I saw that she was staring at a window display, with awe, or something close to tears.

On an urge, I followed, but not before I was paranoid and set every single shield around myself before entering. I even willed her not to see me, although I could pretty much verify that she didn't have much innate power of her own. I hope, at least. What she had looked at before was a statue, and that was deduced with the knowledge of everything in that case was a statue. One little one, off to a corner, well, not little, but out of sight, was one that I was attracted to, besides the statue that I had modeled for those thousands years ago. My little feeling told me that is what she had been looking at as well.

It was a crescent moon of moonstone with onyx carvings, based on a single sheet of sapphire, and a woman figure was standing in the crescent moon. She was of pewter, with silver inlaid as highlights in her flowing hair and gown had it across the top of the gown and sleeves. Hematite made up the color of her eyes, and her expression was of a strict guard that no one would pass by and live. Her delicate hands held a crystal and crystal drops were in her ears as earrings. Looking at the price tag, it was amazingly cheep, and I wondered why it was that cheep. I looked into the store, and saw that she wasn't in there, and concluded that she must have left as I was examining the statue.

Stepping into the store, I had to shade my eyes from the glittering. There were sun chimes, expensive looking jewelry and more statues. Though, there were no diamonds or anything amazingly expensive and rich. Everything was in moderate, and enough in moderate to be beautiful. The clerks back was turned and rummaging through something, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

The man was a typical mystical old man who knew everything, or looked like it anyway. "Yes, young prince, what can I get for you?" I blinked at being called 'prince', for it had been a thousand plus years since I had been called that. "Sir, how much is the 'Guardian of the Moon' statue in the wall?" I was asking to make sure of my reading ability. The man looked pleased about something. "Are you getting it for her, highness? And how is it that you know of the last figuring of the Lunarian era?" It was uncomfortable being called those things again, but I ignored it. However, I was intrigued by the phrase 'Lunarian Era.' "I'm sorry sir, what are you talking about?"

The man gave a look of understanding. "You know only of what you have remembered. No worry, in due time you will know all. Yes, 'Guardian of the Moon' is a well crafted piece and sells for 35 dollars." So I hadn't read it wrong after all. I was still suspicious. "Why is she that cheep? She's a beautiful masterpiece, but you sell her for so low. Why?" I do not get ripped off for others Christmas presents. The old man looked proud. "Do you recognize the beauty of the piece? The history, highness?" I gave him a look. "Yes, so why is it so cheep if it is worth much more?" The old man began to ring up the statue. "That is why only a few get this piece. Is that all, young prince?"

I didn't initially question why he knew I would by it, but I went along with it anyway and looked around to see the rest of the things. I knew that I shouldn't have, that the statue was enough for anyone's credit, but a jewelry set on sale caught my eye. If she was mad or wouldn't accept the gift for any reason, the jewelry would do. "I'd like this please." The man rung it up, the total was really low considering, only about fifty counting tax, and I got out my credit card. I gave it to him, and then examined what jewelry thing I just bought. It was a four piece set, with a pair of crystal crescent moon earrings, a little star pendant, and two bracelets. The two bracelets were one of golden beads and another of charms and links. This store was great. I took the bag and my credit card back, thanked the man, and left the store. Turning around to see what the name was, I saw the metal gate down, and the lights off. "Creepy." Still, as I kept walking, and turned back, I saw the store open again, and the old man waving good bye. I waved and kept walking.

Serena

I had been aware of Andrew following me, but not of Darien. When he had pulled the book out of my bag, I had freaked because the little note that told me about the crypt had been in the book, and I had thought he had let the note fall. I went back to look later and found that only half was gone, the relatively innocent half of the note. I wasn't even mad that they had been following me. Again, I had been Curios but not mad. That last store I went in was marvelous and I could have blown the remaining money I had on me to get both the one of the earth guardian and the moon guardian, but I only had to still get Darien's presents, and to get food for the lunar journey, so I figured I would make my parents proud and save the remaining money. The earth guardian suited Darien and had been amazing cheep for having onyx, emerald, and sapphire parts.

With the man calling me 'Princess' and 'majesty', I had been a little distracted with memories, however. The one main memory was of posing as the moon guardian, with artist those years ago. I had always thought that they should have included my wings, but mother wouldn't allow it. Secretly, the artist had drawn me with my wings had given it to me as a birthday present. It was lost in the rubble.

I was at home now, wrapping the gifts I would drop off tomorrow, listening to some holiday memories, and plotting of how I would get the bodies of the 'fallen senshi', as they were now called, from the morgue to where I was going to teleport from. I was thinking about making a visit as Sailor Moon, to see if I didn't have to steal the corpses from underneath their noses. It was about four now, and dusk hit about six-ish. Now what would I say? "Hi, I would like the corpses of my senshi. Would you please give them to me?" No, probably the government has its claws in one of the things that made Tokyo popular. It's amazing; to get killed or nearly killed brings one government business. That's the economy for you. Well, I have definitely gotten darker since my first battle, maybe I could just be a little, oh, how would you say it, demanding?

It was six o'clock. I was in an all black outfit, hiding on top of a building to drop in the basement of the morgue, preparing to demand a few corpses. I took a minute to think about what I was going to do. Say they refuse, and then go in and steal the bodies. People would blame me, point fingers at me, and then probably arrest me. These laws aren't usually broken, so I don't know what the punishment would be. What if I just stole them? That way, people would mourn more, no one would really suspect me, and if they did they were rather odd. Yes, that was better. I'll strike at the usual midnight, so as not to break any thieving codes.

I headed home, the long way, so no one could find me at my own house, but, as I had hoped would not happen this week, a shadow came alive. Standing on the roof I had jumped onto, I gathered my energy, and sent out a wave of sensory abilities, to find this shadow. Surprisingly, it was at the same place as last nights. I took to the roads and alleys, to keep up the element of surprise. I was going to transform where I had last night, because I felt safe in that corner. Plus, the only person who lived in the surrounding buildings were old people and Darien, so they would be easy to kill or wipe their memories. Cold, yes, but effective.

"Dark Moon Prism Power!" The energy came raging back, and revenge was looking sweet. "Teleport!" I put my hands together, released my energy, and was trying to scare a shadow since I couldn't easily defeat alone. It did nothing but use up energy. Oh well, I didn't need energy to fly or to use a well organized plan. "Shadow, you not live to see the next shade. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" It was easier to pull off the actions on the ground. The shadow laughed, if it could, and skipped all words to go to direct actions. A tendril shot out, giving me time to avoid it, but barely avoid the next one.

It attacked, I dodged, he got tired, I got tired, he regained energy, and I learned a new tactic. "Lunar binding!" The attack came from the new scepter, and didn't use much energy however. The shadow couldn't move, except backwards, and fell into a corner, where it shrunk to a more manageable size. "Lunar binding!" The thing had begun to break free. Another attack came to mind just as I was going to bind it again. "Torment of darkness!" The same light and glitter came from the scepter as it the thing dead on. Light began to fill the shadow from the inside, and seconds later, consumed it, with the last threats lingering in the surrounding area. Wearily, I lowered myself to the ground to stop the dizziness. My vision cleared a few minutes later. Tokyo tower chime ten. That fight took awhile, or longer than it felt, at least. Leaning against the building, I thought about if I could do it tonight, and then I realized that if I didn't do it now, it would be after Christmas.

I saw that the moon was at 3 quarters, or more seven eighths. On full moons, and a few days after a full moon, or on a new year, I glowed more evidently in the moon light, besides the subtle glow I always had. Explaining that would be hard. The open day I had was Tuesday, then Friday to next Monday to do this. The problem was that for Andrews party, we had to leave on the 28th or 29th to get up to the little mansion where his family held a party every year. That left Tuesday, Friday, or Saturday. Sometimes, I was a driver for those things, or Lita was and since Lita wasn't here, I was stuck with the job. Joy. Friday was the funeral, and I was planning to suggest that it be combined with the memorial service. I had to do that sometime. All that meant that I had to do it Tuesday to uphold the charade I play for the rest of my world. One night of life threatening actions coming up.

It was now ten thirty. I had made it to the morgue, and was preparing to teleport eight bodies into my basement. First, though, I had to get inside the building. No one would come by a morgue at night. People are just too superstitious.

As she did with the rest of the story, this part seemed like she relived it every day.

Silently, I dropped down the four story building with the wind caused by my wings being very loud. No one hears me. I feel inside the building for where people are, where their vibrations are. One man is in the basement, probably freezing a body. I open the door to the front of the building, the only entrance, to find that I missed someone. I call up invisibility quicker than is healthier. The person turns his back to me. The base of my scepter knocks him out. Silently, I crept down the steps behind the door, still invisible. Down in the basement, some female is having fun staring at the knives, needles and chemicals. I pull up an 'I'm not here' spell and creep past her. _Crunch._ A can underneath my foot is smashed and the lady turns around. I knock her out and wipe her memory of tonight-permanently. I can't let anyone know about this…I see another door. I open that to see a room lined with little drawers full of bodies. The phrase senshi-planet are marked on the drawers. Some one is a fan here at the morgue. It is good to know that we reach all kinds of people. I pull open those drawers. One by one, I teleport them into a self made freezer that used to be my basement. By midnight, I am at home, upset with holding the corpses of my friends in my arms to carry them to their temporary resting spots. Somewhere, I notice that they are all still transformed.

By the time I have been asleep for a few hours and had cried most of the night, the police are called, and when Sailor Moon is called, I don't come. Nothing is remembered after falling onto my bed.

I don't remember when I had fallen asleep, or when I even came home. Around noon, I wake up, with the last memory of teleporting Jupiter, the last senshi, into my basement. I felt the stiffness of my face, and conclude that I had cried during the night. Lying there on my bed, I feel that I am about to face beryl again, and that I am about to die. All I am going to do is lay my fellow senshi to rest, where they will finally not have to worry about hiding our immortality, our innate powers, and our secret identities. Are they luckier than I am, to be able to do that? Or am I the lucky one to live? I turn my head towards my pictures. We are all so happy, so carefree, those years ago. Another picture is of last year, in the summer. Our faces are relieved but tired, and other wise happy. Comparing pictures, we look so different, but it is unexplainable. The last current picture is just a few months old, again, in the summer. We're faking it, or people who knew us would say. We are tired, and actually look it. A bruise even dots Ami's pale face and all of our faces, but no bruise should ever be on the face of one who wanted to save people. They are the lucky ones, to be free of all these charades.

My alarm buzzes one. Oh, yeah, I still have to give my other people gifts. Why? Will they even remember me when I am gone from Tokyo, and off to finish my destiny? Will any of the senshi clan be remembered after the memorial service? I laugh softly. We won't be remembered as the people, who died, or the teenagers killed, but as the girls in mini skirts with magic attacks who died against the bad guy. Was that what we had wanted to be remembered by as we dreamt of becoming a priestess or a model? No, of course it wasn't. Destiny made it that way.

Up until that point, I had been seeing things as if I had been looking into the past. That needs to change; I need to see my pointless future. After the New Year, it would, and my past won't haunt me anymore. Let Tokyo burn for all I care. It has done nothing for us, even though we have given our lives for it. Yes, may Tokyo be covered in shadow and die.

_It has finally been done, and now the fates get a chance to win…of course it will be turned on its head of course. Thanks for reading and even more thanks to reviewers. R&R, Chrisanikakwanzsasolstice. Eh I tried…_

_**Yes don't be shocked but Saturn's Darkness was productive on Christmas Eve**_


	7. Distorted visions

_I dont own, so please dont sue, or borrow without my permission. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading and reviewing._

**_Distorted Visions_**

Eventually, I get up. Looking in the mirror, I remember even yesterday I was bright and optimistic, even if mourning. Why did it take me holding my still friends bodies to make me realize all of this? I walk into the shower to take off the morgues grime while I think of how naïve I have been these past few years.

Should I wait until after the New Year? Why not? Stepping out of my bathroom, I again see those pictures. I see Andrew's bright face, Darien's dark face, and everyone else I used to know or love. A smile crosses my face, even if it was a small one. They deserve a warning, even if they don't heed it. If destiny wants to put in my hands the ability to give and take death, I will use it, even if millions might die because of it.

I make sure that all the gifts are in the bag that I left them in and that I am dressed, long before I even sit down to do my hair, like I always do. My arms seem to have a life of their own as they begin to put my hair into my meatballs. I stop them. Staring at my reflection, I see how those buns had made me look younger, happier. They were what made me _me_. They were what made me happy. I am happy no longer, therefore should not be wearing them. I look into my drawers and pull out more hair pins.

Slowly, I begin to put it up in a pony tail, and then begin to braid my seven feet of loose hair. Even braided, it hits the floor. No matter how much I would change, my hair would always stay long. Something had to stay the same. It takes several hands switches to make a bun be finished. A hair scruchie wouldn't even fit around the middle of it. That was why I had to use the pins. Fifty pins later, I look dark and closed enough to not be lying with my physical form, and I leave the house to make one of my final charades.

Darien

That night of my Christmas shopping, I observe a fight with Sailor Moon and another shadow thing. Tonight, she looks like she know what she is doing, especially with attacks that now do something to incorporeal figures. I begin to close my curtains as she gives one final attack and the thing is destroyed. Leaving a slight trace on her to maybe find out where she lives, I begin to get ready for bed myself. However, she does not move. I peaked back around the curtain. She is sitting against a building, and looked like she was thinking. Her thoughts run about her face, most of them sad, or like she was plotting something. At a conclusion, she gets up and flees the area. I finally had begun to fall asleep, just as I felt a great deal of magic being dealt around, from one point to another. This happens about 12 times before it stops. Then, I feel a great presence just black out.

In the morning, at the arcade, I get a laugh of how the morgue had been robbed; I remembered those odd magic flashes. I didn't say how I thought that Sailor Moon had taken those bodies. Besides, she had more of a right to her comrades' bodies then the controlling government. I turn back to Serena, who was looking different today, more strained, and definitely paler. Maybe her tan from the summer was wearing off and I was just noticing. She has a calm, decisive look on her face. "Serena, are you okay? You look different." She smiles as if that is the best thing she has heard in her life. She brushes past me, and where she passed by me, I feel the air tingle with electricity, hot, dark, electricity. "Hi Andrew, I have your gift." She sits down next to my usual spot.

Andrew recovers quick enough to duck behind the counter to pull out another wrapped gift and set it on the counter. He slides it over, and uses to much force, for it nearly falls between hers and mine stools. "Catch it, its glass!" I barely see her reach for it, but she does, and it seems time slows till it does. When it does resume, she is holding the box in her small hands. "I got it, and thanks for the hint." She twists around to her bag and sets it in. The air around her glitters with magic remnants. Watching, it absorbs into her body. I notice her magic is silver grey and the glitters can look like the cosmos.

She turns to me, another box in hand. "Now Darien, do you want yours before you piss me off, or after?" It's a joke, a joke I don't hear her use much. I answer with my own joke. "I'll take it now, so the bomb inside takes you and everybody else with me." It's a joke only, yet it is taken as something else, to. Her face panics to anger, but goes normal then. "Funny, Darien, funny." Serena gets up then, still wearing that white layer underneath the hem of her shirt that is highly noticeable with a black shirt. "Well, guys, I have some things to do before Christmas. I'll see you later." I am given my box before she flees the arcade under the darkening sky.

Andrew goes to help someone, and when he comes back, we don't know how to take her hasty entrance. Nothing is said as we think on it, on if we should say something about it. We don't. "So, are you still going to ask her out?" I reactively study the corner plants. "Um, well, their might be another." Andrew stops cleaning off the counter to look at me. "Dare, she dumped you for good awhile back. She isn't going to take you back. Oh, wait..." He begins to study me like I am the plants. "It's her, the other one." I nod as I drink my coffee. Andrew sighs loudly. "Look, you are like a brother to me, but she could choose any one in Tokyo. You aren't that special."

I glare at him because he knows that that isn't true. "Okay, you have abilities, but so do many other people in the city. I have even felt Serena using those abilities, to." I didn't know that Andrew was that aware. You learn something new everyday. "You know what I am trying to say." I look at him finally, with out any expression. "I know that I'm crazy Andrew, and I know that inviting her over for Christmas was either stupid or brave, but at least I am not waiting for one female to call." I unleashed my own ammo. Andrew took it full.

"Fine, truce, then." I smile at him, and he give me a 'smart ass' look. We are equal. "Well, Andrew, I have to still give Serena her Christmas gift. I'll see you later." I hear him whisper 'good luck', and send him the same right back.

Serena

Darien didn't know about me, or the current weeks, so it wasn't his fault, but those bodies in my basement aren't there by themselves. Lying over the arm of the couch, with a pillow over my face, and my hair taken out of its bun, I want everything to just go away. For a minute, I believe it to happen, but the knocking on the door brings me back. The psychic vibrations are Darien's.

Mentally, I unlock the door. It's open Darien. Nothing happens for a few moments, so he either is confused, or delayed somehow. You can come in. finally, the door opens and I feel Darien stop to take off his shoes. He is now in the living room looking for me. I wait while he comes over to lean on the back of the couch. Finally, I take the pillow off of my face. He is looking straight down at me. "What do you want Darien?" I stare patiently for his answer. "Do you always answer the door like that?" I blink at him. "No, now what do you want?" He nods. "Do you want your gift?" Is that all he came over for? Is that what he interrupted my distraught thoughts for? "Thanks Darien, you didn't have to get me anything. You can put it on the coffee table."

His response is cut off as thunder rolls across the sky. I get up, to examine the sky, to see if it looks the evil I feel. I push myself up, and Darien follows me. Standing before our huge glass windows, I am verified. Crap, he shouldn't leave, and he'll be stuck here tonight. Even though it is only two, the sky looks about nine. More thunder rolls across the sky and lightning flashes. Pictures of the ruins of the moon palace flash before my eyes as the same evil approaches. I turn away from the window to go check that all doors are warded, windows shut and locked, and the entire house shielded.

From the kitchen, I yell to Darien. "You are staying until the storm clears." I turn to see a pale Darien in the living room. Quietly, I walk up behind him. "You feel the evil. You know why you should stay till it clears." Darien nods and looks at me. "Could you check the rest of the house for closed windows, or any external doors that are open?" He silently goes off to find them, and I hope I don't regret him going into my room. I know it is open.

I move into the middle of the living room, to the center point in the house.

"May evil be sent from this house." I place my hands together to collect the energy. "May this house be pure from the storm outside." I separate my hands and balance the energy between them. "May nothing enter this house that will do us harm." I raise my hands higher and face my palms out. "May Selene protect us if we are worthy." The energy is released, and spreads around me, around Darien, around my house, with my wind carrying it. I feel the floor go out from under me, and darkness surrounds me.

The darkness retreats. I open my eyes to find Darien looking down at me. "Where am I?" Darien helps me sit up. "You are on your couch." I try to reach out to sense, and I feel dizzy after the attempt. "Don't try to use your energy." I close my eyes to sense my crystal, to sense my magic. It is still there. "I see. Darien, are my shields up?" I hate having to rely on others. Does my face show it? Darien finds it funny that it does. "Yes, they are up, and are taking the brunt of the storm." I feel helpless now. "Why did you black out? I only do that when I am using magic when I have not eaten." I look outside to my shimmering clear dome that I created, and see the storm winds beating effortlessly on them. "That is my reasoning." What I didn't tell him was that that wasn't the strongest stuff I would be doing on an empty stomach.

Darien gets up to go to the corner chair, closest to me. "Are you hungry?" I shake my head. "How long have I been out?" Darien thinks about it and looks at a clock. "About two, three hours." Wow, that's the longest I have been out doing a domestic spell. It isn't a very good beginning. Great, now I can't meditate with the evil storm outside, I can barely do cantrips, and I am hungry. I don't want to eat.

In one quick movement, I push myself up from the couch before I can get dizzy. Going towards the kitchen, I call out to see if he wants anything to eat. Darien responds by teleporting in front of me. "Isn't that a waste of magic?" He smiles evilly. "No, because nothing else would have stopped you." I try to go around him, and it doesn't work. "What are you trying to do?" I just want to get something to eat! "Sere, you just were unconscious on the couch and now you expect to function normally?" I stare at him. "Yes, I do." I push past him and dodge his arm to get to the fridge.

"Are you aware that you shouldn't be able to move, much less think after using a spell that was to strong for you?" I open the fridge door and kneel down to start to find something to eat. It takes me a few minutes to answer. "Yes," I pull out the day old pizza that I had stashed in the back of the fridge. I open the microwave door, grab a plate from the cabinet, and get out a few of the pieces. In under a minute, and before Darien can protest, I have started to reheat my food. "But I can still do much more. That was a small ritual, already set up, so it didn't require much energy." I go to sit down and Darien doesn't get the way. He leans against the counter, digesting this.

"Then why did you faint?" I look away, into a corner. "I haven't eaten for a day or two." "Oh." He gives me the eye my father would have given me. "Are you anorexic?" I blink at him. "No, I just forgot. Do you want some?" Darien nods. "You can get your own plate." I smile sweetly at him. He has the grace to be embarrassed as he makes up his own plate. When mine is done, Darien doesn't let me cast anything by grabbing my left hand, so I just lift it over to me with telekinesis. He wonders as he puts his own in the microwave, still holding my casting hand. "I prevented you from casting yet you moved it." I nodded. "Yeah, it's called being telekinetic."

I can feel the storm start to ebb away, but I know it will come back in a little while. "The storm is ebbing, but it will be back." Darien looks at me as I begin to eat my dinner. "You know this?" I meet him in the eyes. "Yes, and so do you." Darien begins to eat. I suggest going into the den to watch the news. He gives me an odd look. "I need to distract myself from what I can't do, and we should be grateful that we have electricity and the conciseness to watch the news." I know that I have some questions to answer later, but it isn't like I have to answer any.

Darien

That odd answer made me have questions for later, but I knew perfectly well that Serena didn't have to answer any of them. Sitting there in the dark den with the TV on eating pizza was far more comfortable than I would have imagined. Serena was actually somewhat relaxed while watching the news, except when it came to the Memorial Day service.

"To show how grateful the citizens of Tokyo are, many people are speaking during the memorial service, even to the extent of the local vigilantes. With the distressing news of the robberies, however, numbers have increased for those whom wish to speak. We have Lisa Yearling at the scene of the senshi slaughter, with a surprising interview from the head Vigilante herself, Sailor Moon."

Serena turned away at this moment, and closed her eyes as if she knew what was coming. I kept watching. "You were the leader of the senshi?" The hard cold face of Sailor Moon was imposing and regal to the Japanese citizens as she answered. "Yes, I was." The flashing cameras suddenly went out, but the video cameras kept rolling. "Was there another at the hospital with you?" Sailor Moon looked into another camera. "Yes, there was." Yearling was beginning to look annoyed with the short answers. Serena smiled slightly, as Sailor Moon kept her face cold. "In what condition is she in now?" Sailor Moon looked off to the sight of the slaughter. "She is dead." She was looking straight at Yearling. Yearling responding with an 'oh.' "How do you feel about the memorial service on Christmas day?" Sailor Moon looked directly into the main camera. "It is a chance for us all to express our grief, I among those people, but I do not see why it has to ruin other people's Christmas who cared nothing about us." The camera caught Yearling rubbing her forehead just as the comment finished. "Well, um, I am Lisa Yearling with, well; I used to be talking to, Sailor Moon." All that was left of Sailor Moon was the shimmer silver sparkles of magic.

Serena shut off the TV, leaving the room dark. "You are related to Sailor Moon." I should have really hit that conclusion long ago, or at leased assumed that Serena was a fan. "Yes, I am." Darien found that response funny. Serena curled up tighter. "Did you meet the other senshi?" Serena smiled cynically. "Yes, I did, I knew them very well." Darien swallowed. "I'm sorry for your loss." "All of Tokyo is sorry for my loss." An uncomfortable silence took over then. She was so, non Serena about this, she wasn't whiny, nor a crybaby like she usually was. All of this week and last, she was like that to. Was she always playing a charade? Why?

Those were too personal to ask however. "What did you mean earlier?" I could not tell if she was stalling or something else. "Do you believe in past lives and reincarnation?" I nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see me.

Lightning began to light up the room. "Yes, why?" The lightning caught Serena stretching her legs out from the couch. "The last storm I saw was a thousand plus years ago. It was caused by this witch, who was strong, and evil to, so she packed a punch. This was how she possessed the people, and killed off the royal family. We had no electricity anyway, so it wouldn't have bothered us any way, but the storm had caught me off guard while I was out side with a visiting prince, and the last thing I remember, before my mother, was watching the prince go down, and then I went. I still don't know how I lived to see my mother again. Now you owe me your explanation." I swallowed and tried to dig up more memories. "I don't know where I was, nor what country I was a prince of, but I was at a visiting kingdom when it us. I don't remember the details."

There was that silence again. "Maybe that was a good thing." I heard her stand up, and pad towards the stairs leading up to the living room. "Why don't we open up the gifts to lighten the mood?" I stood up, just as a flash of lightning gave Serena the appearance of being dressed like the moon guardian, with a silver crescent moon on her forehead. I blinked my eyes clear and kept following her into the living room.

Darien and Serena

The living room was definitely brighter than the den. "The storm will end soon." Serena was starting to get all private again. "I'm sorry I asked you those things." She laughed it off. She was also faking it. "You had questions. I could have told you lies or no answer at all." Sitting down on the couch, Serena took the box I gave her off the table, and waited until Darien was comfortable on the other end of the couch until she started to unwrap her gift.

Her breath was taken away. The earrings were her old pair for her sailor costume. The golden bracelet was the one she wore as Princess Serenity. She could not identify the star locket, but it had importance somewhere. Later she would find it. The charm bracelet though, was what scared her the most. Did the company that made this stalk them and they never knew about it? Darien was beginning to look a little disappointed. "Darien, I love it, but I wondered how long the company had been stalking the senshi." Darien laughed along because he didn't know if that was a joke, and if it was a joke, then what did it mean. She pulled out the charm bracelet and looked at the silver bracelet in the dim light from the storm.

"What are those charms?" Darien had been watching her and not touching his own gift. "It's a senshi bracelet." He moved closer to see. She pointed to a sword. "That was Uranus'." the next thing was a mirror, one of those old fashioned kinds. "This was Michuru's true seeing mirror." The next one was of a little heart like thing with a red crystal bead in the center, and the next was a glaive. "This one was Pluto's staff and I don't know what the glaive was for." Next were paw prints, two of them. "These were the guardian cats." She explained that the lightning bolt and the Jupiter symbol was Jupiter's. "The chain was Venus' Love me chain. It was rumored to belong to her mother." Darien knew she was hiding something bigger now, with this vast knowledge. "The little blessing papers were Mar's binding spells and the little computer was Mercury's."

She pointed a dark red fingernail at a couple pens next on the chain. "The pens were the first transformation wands, and the crescent moon was, or rather, is Sailor Moon's along with the little tiara and scepter." Darien was looking at me strangely. "What? Are you the only one that is a fan?" Darien looked about to say something, when I saw that the storm was finished. "Darien, you must get home and set up your wards before or if he comes back." Darien's last thought was lost as she began to hurry him home, and told him not to use heavy magic. 'It will attract and drain you.' She had said, besides not to drop the gift. Down the path, he began to hurry, where his call of 'Bye Princess' would not reach her, and when it did, she would wonder.

_my battery is about to die, i hope you enjoyed it and reviewed as well. Thanks mucho!_

_PS. SailorPrincess...(sorries i am bad with the memory) Kunzite i thought was the japanese version of malachite. He's the white haired general if it helps. He was a big bad guy in Sailor R_

**_This is chapter seven of saw one by saturnsdarkness_**

****


	8. Meet the family

_Hi all. I dont own Sailor Moon, i only play with them nicly. ish. read, enjoy, and respond please._

**_Meet the Family_**

I tracked him till he reached his own apartment, and then it was his responsibility to protect himself. Looking into the sky, I saw the dark, swirling clouds, but then I banished my mage vision, and saw what everyone else saw, the bright cloudless sky and the setting sun. Mage vision came back quicker than I desired, but the illusion everyone else saw would fall soon enough. It was time to prepare, while the storm was away, so I could buildmy defenses during meditation. This timing of the final rest and the Armageddon of Tokyo did go hand in hand, but was highly inconvenient. "Tokyo will rest in ashes." I turned away from the window, and went up stairs, then in the attic; I finally built my circle of power.

Mid building, I caught glimpses of the immediate future. I saw that I would not be back for the memorial service, nor would I conscious those following days. That was chilling to know, but I had to prepare. Something big would prevent me, so I had to take preparations to heart now. I reabsorbed the energy I was binding, and went in search of the video camera and a blank tape. I found none, so I took one of the family videos. That was one less memory to feel the pain of. I set it up in the attic, so it could not be any different than any other house.

I called up the shadow spirits to form a solid black shield over my form and took down my hair and started the camera rolling. "Greetings, citizens of Tokyo. I am here for the same reason as you are, "- I spoke in an audible whisper, one that no one would recognize. "To mourn a great loss. Many have said how be we were, or how useless we really were, and some have praised us beyond our own abilities. Since I cannot be here, I send it in another form, one that some will have fun trying to get answers off of. I wish you luck. Most of you have never seen a transformation, or if you did, you are lucky to be living. Tonight, as the evil that destroyed my comrades builds, I give you all a treat."

I stopped talking, to collect my thoughts, to decide if this is the right thing to do. It is. "Dark Moon Prism Power!" Now there is documented proof of our transformation. As the energy settles, I step into the dim light coming from the window. "Observe me and my costume." I gave a dramatic pause. "Yes, we walk among you, or did walk among you. Also, a few may remember our old costume. This is documented proof of what your defense cost us. The dead forms of my senshi are another kind of proof. However, take this as you will, for I have come to speak about them, and their lives."

From here, I speak about each separate senshi, and even show a few pictures and little news visuals. I make points about each senshi, going as far as saying that we all went to school together. I gave no actual names, nor any discernable facts about each senshi besides the obvious.

I end this tape with a warning. "I care nothing for what you think of me or us now, even if we once did care, but I am not going to have your blood on my hands. The evil that took out the senshi who are being remembered here today is growing, and Tokyo will be its victim. My protection will not matter from here, for as history will repeat itself; I would die in the process. Someone needs to live on with a living memory of what you see now. The best protection I can give you is to be true to your heart and soul. As corny as it sounds, the evil will take root all of our souls and with that it will win Tokyo. That is the only way to take on a city of this magnitude, because there is strength in numbers, and large numbers will over whelm it. This is my final statement to the citizens of Tokyo, and possibly, the world." I shut off the camera.

I stay in costume, just standing there, thinking. Now I have yet another thing to do, and with dusk approaching, I jump off to the HQ of the people running the memorial service. I leave it in a bag, a magical one, which will only open to be placed inside the camera, and will protect it from being tampered with.

A few friendly warnings later, I am home again, not thinking about what I just did. The circle is being built again, and I will stay in meditation, building up strength and energy for the next 48 hours, until finally, I can live to deliver the bodies, and Sailor Moon will either die a quick hard death falling from space or be in a coma for a few good days. I am taking my chances so I can pull off my last charade, so many questions aren't left or there will be too many for the average person to compute.

It is seven pm on Christmas Eve. I have been in mediation for two days, and am preparing to make my final journey as the Moon Princess. In my basement-freezer, I am currently trying to figure out how to transport six heavy magical senshi to the moon and not be killed with comets, meteorites or lack of Oxygen. What I need is a protection, and I can make it, but where can I find a person with magic strong enough to last a journey like the one I will be taking. I search through my memory, for someone who would be willing to go, had no Christmas plans, and really wouldn't be missed if died.

The only one who even came close, and that was Darien, but was he the right one? I quickly scan the city and sense no other magical beings. I could begin to feel guilty about what I am going to ask, him, but I don't.

"Darien." I am in senshi costume, and just broke into Darien's apartment. I feel him in the apartment, but he is sleeping or something that involves one being out of his body. Bringing him back roughly, I make sure that the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is me. "Princess. You are aware Christmas is tomorrow?" I keep staring at him. "I need your help." I hate saying the very sentence. He finds that also a tad shocking. "It depends. For good or for bad?" As he quotes me, I quote back his response. "What do you want me to do?" I decide not to tell him immediately. "Do you have anyone that will miss you not here for Christmas?" Darien looks like he thinks about it. "No, not really."

He gets up in his pjs, and I learn he actually wears clothing to bed, and I have to look up to see him. "Will anyone miss you if you die?" He gives me a look for that question. I put a hand on my hip and look annoyed. "Just answer the question." He stops his look. "You're serious." I nod. "No, no one will truly miss me." From what I know, the only person that would miss him is Andrew, and if he dies, I die, so I really don't count. "Will you help me?" He takes a long time to think. I might have to beg. "Darien, please, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need it."

Darien is surprised that I would beg for this help. "Yes, I will. What do I have to do?" I look around just so I'm not staring into his eyes. "Will you trust me?" I look wearily to him. "Do I really have a choice now that I said I would help you?" I shrug. It is all in what he thinks. "No, so what I need you to do is pack several days worth of food that wont go bad, possible healing equipment, and all magical protection or items you own. If you can, try to prioritize. I will meet you in the center of the park, next to that huge pipe. Do you know where it is?" Darien nods. "Good. See you in a half hour." In the second he takes to blink, I am heading home, using flight so not to waste energy. Oh, yeah/wear warm clothing/. I hope he is used to the mental speech.

Teleporting the bodies to only the park are too easy, especially if an evil is beginning to take over the city. I have time left over to draw out the ritual teleportation ring, meant for a center and a protector, and that makes me feel more urgent to get to the moon. I feel Darien come up to the circle with bags in hand. I am waiting for him. "Put your bags next to mine. Be warned that the palace can be a little drafty. Stand there and be still." I point to where he is supposed to stand.

Darien

I stand where she points to on the grid, feeling a tad bit over whelmed. "As I finish the incant, you call up every single defensive circle that you know and brace yourself." I barely get a chance to nod before Sailor Moon takes a kneeling position and begins an incant I have only heard for long distances and during emergencies. Her power is over whelming as I hear: "Mother, I am coming." And with that, I pull up every protective that I know, even down to protecting the house from dust, and the park disappears beneath our feet and knees. I do not know how long it takes, but I keep seeing flashes of what looks like space until they become whiter, and whiter, until…BHAM!

My protectives are all lost as Sailor Moon looses the incant, and we end up a bundle on a strange white floor surrounded by pillars. My vision clears for me to see that Sailor Moon is knocked out, lying on me, with the bodies that we were carrying undisturbed next to us, and my Professor Selene looking at me.

Lying on my chest, Sailor Moon began to stir, but did not sit up. Opening her eyes, it takes her a minute to clear out her eyes. She closes her eyes again, aware of both of us watching her, and she pushes off of me, and is on her own feet. Still, she leans towards the wall behind her for a moment. I am looked at, like I should be in a more respectful position then lying on the floor in front of this woman. Sailor Moon could probably kill without her powers.

Taking the offered hand, I stand up and face my Professor. "Mother, I have brought them to the crypt." The woman called mother looks annoyed. "Serenity, you don't have to be formal in your state, and also, you didn't have to nearly kill yourself getting here." Sailor Moon is ignoring me, and staring at another corner. "Mother, I have charades to keep up." A cynical smile follows that remark.

The woman in front of me is worried at the change in her apparent daughter, but looks at me. "Darien Chiba, how random to see you here." I blink at her. "Hello Professor. Who are you?" This brings much amusement, but it also is mock anger as she looks at her daughter. "Serenity, why have you not told him of me?" Serenity is looking, more, oh, troubled here than I have even seen her after the slaughter. "The less he knows, the less the evil can kill him for." I sensed a hidden meaning behind that statement, and the paling of her mother's face verifies it. "He has risen." Serenity looks away now, and lets her eyes fall on the wrapped senshi corpses. "Let's let the senshi go in peace before I fill you in." Her voice is quiet now, almost sad. Her mother nods. "Yes. I will assist you."

Sailor Moon kneels down to unwrap the nearest body. "Darien, can you lift Mercury?" Her voice is barely auditable. I look at her with confusion, but I get no answers from her impassive face. "She's the smallest one." I start to walk around Sailor Moon, and try to avoid her mother, but I accidentally pass through her. "What?" Sailor Moon is now carrying a brown haired senshi in her arms and standing. "He does not know what a spirit feels like." I give her a look to help explain. "You expect one to have to die if your physical shell dies?" It sounds like it makes so much sense to her, but to me, I'm confused. "I'll explain later. Now follow me."

I find the smallest girl, and she is small, smaller than Sailor Moon, and follows the complicated weave through columns, door ways, and corridors, till we finally hit a sealed door. She motions for me to stay back, and walks up to the door, with Jupiter in her arms. "I am Serenity, the guardian, the princess, and I have come to give rest." She says that and begins to glow.

Her outfit temporarily changes from senshi, to that dress on the moon guardian statue, but has a silver crescent moon on her forehead. "I recognize Princess Serenity of the lunar house. Come in and give what you intend." The doors begin to creep open, as the voice of the woman a few rooms back, wait, next to us, says a warning. Finally, they are open revealing a huge room, with sub rooms off to the sides with no doors, just openings. As I follow Serenity, I encounter a barrier, but I can push past it. From then on, I feel that this place has accepted me, for what ever reason that is important.

"Starting from the left, that is how the senshi caskets are placed. It goes from nearest the sun to the farthest, and to the right." I assume that are my instructions as Sailor Moon starts walking towards the farthest opening on the left, next to the largest one in the direct center in front of us. I go to my immediate left, heading straight into the opening. There is a temperature change from the first step and until I cross the stone floor to the large blue block in the center of this cold room. Looking down into it, I see there is a collection of light blue satin and silk pillows inside. I bend down, and lay the body of this girl inside. Immediately, the top ices over in a dome, and the spirit of the woman from the first room appears. Gone is the soft, human appearance of the greetings and it is replaced with a soldier doing her duty. She motions for me not to say anything as she looks like she prepares for a ritual.

"Ami of Mercury, Princess Mercury, and heir to the throne of Mercury: From doing your duty of protecting the Lunar Princess, you are placed into the royal crypts of the Palace, to live the remainder of your spirit life in peace and solitude for the remainder of time and beyond." She is not finished yet. In her opaque hands appears an ice blue sword, and it is put on top of the dome, where if it were to be on her body, the gloved hands would cover the hilt. Materializing into the casket, it lies like that. "We now leave."

I follow the woman I know as 'Professor' into the center of the room. She stops in the center and watches as the door is covered in a sheet of ice. "Let's wait for Princess Serenity to return." The next remark I felt was inappropriate. "You're the boss." She just nods as if she knows. Yes, these two are related. Small talk doesn't feel welcome, currently. She actually leans against a wall surprisingly, and doesn't fall through. I go lean against the pillar.

"They are alive still." I turn to look at the woman who I have yet to get formally introduced to. "How?" I even checked their pulses and declared them dead myself and felt nothing. "They are in healing mode. You can tell by how they are maintaining their senshi costumes." I stare at this woman, not knowing what to think. "Does Princess Serenity know?" The woman looks away. "I think she does, but is convinced that they are at a better place. She does not want to admit anything so she won't get her hopes up."

'Why?' Apparently, I said that out loud. She looks at me with something that could only be defined as envy. "You have never had to hide anything to the point of you would die before you told." I looked down, ashamed. I had never had to do that. Was that what the senshi did for their entire lives? "Do you still have that slide kit I gave you?" I look up at the sudden change of subject. "Yes." Is she going to give me a clue about the identities of these soldiers? "'A' goes with 'Mu'. Use logic to figure out the rest." I wonder what kind of clue that was. I already figured out the matches, I just needed names behind the symbols. "I am aware you have figured out that much at least. Really, the senshi have always been around you, practically for about four, five years." That is somewhat of a hint.

I watched her watching the floor. Her lavender hair and tight sleevless..gown? are still as regal as the ancient ages she acts now. It would require wisdom to be told such information by her being. "Why are you telling me this?" She looked at me. "Serenity will give up her destiny and life as a senshi to live among the earthlings. She does not want to do this, and feels resentment towards these memories. She will need help, but later, and you will give it. Denial is in her blood, so it is expected." That sounds like there is more behind it than face value.

All other questions are cut off as Serenity enters this room, with a tear stained face. "Darien, you may need to rest after that trip. You will need to gain back your energy." Why the dismissal? "I wish to carry on alone, thanks." Serenity sweeps out of the room and her mother gives me reassurance. "She needs to mourn alone. After she pushes her self to where she blacks out, she will need to be pressured to eat, to live again. I expect that you will do that since a spirit can't."

Clearly, her mother is mourning her own loss, one of that includes not being able to help her own daughter. I nod as I accept a possibly hard mission, but inquire about one more thing. "What is your name?" This brings about a bittersweet smile before she answers. "I was the Queen of the Silver Alliance, with the name of Selenity." That name rings a bell. "Moon goddess. Sister to Hecate, the dark moon goddess." She nods. "They are one and the same."

I go to gather my bags, some of food, and prepare to find a corner to wait for partner in this trip to finally sleep, so I won't have to disappoint the lunar goddess. However, I am shown a better place to sleep, one less drafty. "These rooms we restored, we being the senshi over their summer vacation, as they put it, so when they visited, for one reason or another, or just for memories sake, rooms were there. There is only one room that we could find that was completely protected, meaning it has a ceiling and all walls. It was one that we put in before the invasion for a surprise guest, and our only room was in hyper space. That was the only reason it stayed in tact." I was about to thank her, but when I turned to, she was gone. "Thanks, Selenity."

I open the door with my mind because my hands are full. Inside, I know it belonged to a royal wing since it is huge. With odd accuracy, I can recall where everything was, from where I don't know, every little trinket to tapestry, to the huge bed. Hoping that Serenity won't mind sharing a bed, I move to a corner table, one under at least a years worth of dust, and set down the bags of food, and other survival needs like every single magical item I have.

They must have visited recently. Even the chairs are familiar, or a very good replica. A modern rug lies on the floor, going to the bed, where steps lead up to it. The mattress is goose down, covered by a dark colored cotton sheet. The bedding is new, that is as much I can tell. The dim light doesn't let me see exactly what color it is, but I know the sheet, and the main comforter is the same shade. The pillows are in a variety of colors, each one with a personality.

There is a water designed blue, a green and gold one, a silk red one, a tie-dye orange one, and one with bunnies on it. The senshi must have made this a home away from home, even if it was a long trip. All in all, the room did not need any decorating, other than the portraits, faded tapestries, and antique mirrors that needed dusting. I sat down to think of what to do next, with not really understanding where I was, and now, who I was with. I was not hungry, nor was I tired even though I should be. Still, when I leaned back onto the bed, I was out before I could wonder what time it was.

_theres the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me if you did/didn't. thanks!_

**_This is chapter 8 of SAW1 by Saturnsdarkness_**


	9. For hate of the love

_A couple things will start this. One, i dont own sailor Moon, and two, i cant wait till SAW one is posted...read, enjoy adn review please..._

**_Thoughts of the dead_**

_Serena_

It was as I feared. They were still alive, still trapped in this world. One by one, I carried their bodies in, and did the honoring falling solders' ritual anyway. With each trip, I felt my strength waning, but my determination grew. As I laid each to rest, and made is so they were only healing and in a coma and not permanently down, I remembered each of them, and now felt more distraught then ever. When the bodies were all in the proper places, I gave my respects to Pluto, who had already taken her place here, and intended not to cry or break. I did both of those, all the while, I never noticed how I kept slipping in and out of consciousness while I stood and did my duty.

I was kneeling next to Pluto's obsidian casket, and pounding my head against it, not yet completely sobbing. "Pluto, Pluto, you are the only one gone. How I envy you, yet hate you. You gave me your life! I did not want to be alive alone! I didn't want to be alive to face him again! I hate you!" The tears began to come heavier. "But I love you so much…why, oh why did this have to happen! Somehow, it's my fault. I did something to set this off, but what did I do!"

Here is where I really broke down, thinking about the people I just gave the chance to live again. "Jupiter only wanted to grow up, to become a chef, not to die in a battle she didn't ask to be in. Everyone else did the same, but why! Why wasn't I just another soldier instead of the princess we senshi were supposed to protect! Ami just wanted more time with her mother before she met me, to become a doctor, and even though Rei was alone, she was on her way to becoming a priestess…that changed because she met me…but I had nothing to do, nothing to become…I was the lucky one. I should have died instead of you…Uranus was out to become a race car driver, to have a happy life with Neptune, in peace, with out anything in the way…Neptune, Michuru, was becoming a musician, one that would have rocked the world…What came out of this? Did anything good come out of it? IF it did, then why is Tokyo going the way of the Silver Alliance? Did we do anything at all!" The tears kept coming, and the only thing that held me to my destiny was quickly diminishing, going with the tears…

I don't know how long I cried and yelled, nor did I care. I wanted out of there, out of this place, and not come back. Would the returning trip kill me? Would it kill Darien? Leaving that horrid hall, I took one longing look towards my own casket, and knew that with my luck I would never reach it in this life time. Damn being immortal, and damn my agelessness. Hell, I was a goddess with those qualities, or a soulless, tortured soul that will haunt the earth forever. I walked out of that horrid hall, hoping that I would return for only one trip, and that I wouldn't remember. My mother knew what I was doing, and in some ways, I blamed for it, but wasn't her fault. It was destiny, and its cruel joke.

I instinctively headed towards that little hyperspace room we fixed up, when we had been happiest, but outside the door, I felt myself detransform. I must be using my energy to refuel my physical body. I willed it not to happen, and called up the transformation again, feeling the affects of being over drawn and exhausted in everything. However, as I stood outside that door, I knew I had to keep going, to make the best of things. Feeling content in my decision to leave this behind me in the New Year, I finally felt composed enough to creep into the room, and wait for Darien to wake up from the sleep he most likely fell into so easily. I hated him. I hated everybody.

However, I didn't slam open the door as I entered, but was very quiet about it. I had gone to the place where I was dangerously calm, with an accent on 'dangerously', and now I felt the affects of over drawn-ness as I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and it was no different than before except that I was now aware of them. I padded across the carpeting, and seeing Darien sleeping on the bed made me hate him more. He was bringing food which him told me that he had trusted me, even with out a explanation. I looked at it, and went through it, but even as I looked at it, I thought how I really should replenish before I teleport again. I pushed down the gagging sensation before I really did hurl.

I whipped away the food from my sight, and instead, opened my bags, which I had to thank Darien for bring with him. I dug in, and found everything I needed but a shower. 'Those should come in mini sizes', was one of my weary thoughts. I dragged my bag over to the other side of the bed, so as not to wake the weaker one of us from his beauty sleep. It was not that he needed it though. I looked down at my senshi uniform with disgust. I needed the glamour effect that came with it, but I was sick of the boots, mini skirt and all the bows. Quickly, I went behind the screen that us girls had put in here, and took all off of my senshi uniform as best as I could manage. My bodysuit and skirt came off easily enough, with it being underneath my wings, as did the boots, and tiara. I felt my crescent moon still on my forehead, however. Luckily, contrary to public opinion, we did wear underwear underneath our suits, but bras were what went with what we were wearing before. I had prepared for this, and worn one, like I usually do anyway.

I hadn't really thought that I would be changing from my senshi uniform, but for again for once, I had packed a shirt that would work with wings. It seemed fate had more of a hand in my thoughts than what first appeared. It was one of those with a hole in the back, and a button that connected the collar, and the sleeves were 3/4, with a pattern of black and dark blue embroidery. Damn my wings though, I couldn't reach it. I had to leave that temporarily undone. I had brought with me a pair of jeans, even though sweat pants or sleep pants would really be more workable. Jeans made use feel normal, unlike Minako. Maybe she would wear a skirt monday. A crash in the near by corner of the galaxy echoed into the hyperspace room. Jolting, i felt the stylish 'skin tight' jeaneffect. It hurt. Alot.

So I would not be able to defend against a whole group of yomas, but then again, I haven't done that for years. I was really hoping that the shirt didn't need to be buttoned to completely cover, but my senshi uniform showed more, so I really didn't have much to hide. I had also brought a pair of flip flops for when I didn't go in uniform. Honestly, I had packed most of this stuff just by habit, so I was sure I had everything I needed.

I finally stepped out from behind the screen, and went to go rummage through my bag for baby wipes, a brush, and deodorant. Afterwards, I would brush my teeth again and find out what happens when you swallow toothpaste. I did like my abnormally fast metabolism, so I wasn't afraid of poisoning. I wanted to try again with that button, to see if I could go above my wings to get it. I would really feel better with it closed.

In my fight with my button, I never noticed Darien waking up, and crossing the bed to my side. Maybe I went out again, but that wasn't as likely as me just not noticing. While I had almost got it, my fingers had gotten slippery, and I really was about to scream or do something to vent. "Here, let me get it." I put my arms down, and I felt Darien's hands brush my neck. Maybe it was just all my emotional changes, but I felt a little zing of some kind, like magic intertwining with magic. "Thanks Darien." He finally closed the button, and I felt dressed.

"No problem Princess. You are aware that you should be resting, so you don't pass out?" He was sitting next to me, and had forced me to look at him. I didn't have the strength to fight his own, so I just went with it, along with grabbing my pillow with the little bunnies on it. I was too tired to be anything, so I just sighed. "Mother told you to?" Darien nodded, and I saw that the sleep he had just had, had done nothing for him. "You didn't sleep well?" Really, I don't know why I bothered to ask, or why I even cared. Maybe this would distract him from forcing me to do anything. "No, I didn't, but then again, you are the one that needs it before you pass out again." Apparently, he was confusing me with me. I looked away, a habit I had inherited from my mother. "I have been all night, but they have been short spurts." He gave a concerned look. I just stared at him. "Darien, sometimes we have to finish something before we can rest." He didn't buy it, even though I wasn't trying to hide anything.

He got up, and started to go towards his bags. I was preparing to flee from being force fed. Reye did it once before, after a kidnapping. That connection didn't even faze me even though it should have. "Don't worry; I am not going to chase you to eat." I relaxed, but I realized that he would do it another way, and he had me pinned from behind with his arm around my waist, and his other hand holding food. I struggled, but he was to strong, so eventually, I just stopped. He let his guard down to, as he began to hand the piece of wrapped food to me, and then I took my chance to escape, taking advantage of his wording. Darien just followed me with his eyes as I started to pace and watching him. He sighed. "I'm not going to chase you." I watched his relaxed form suspiciuosly. Darien spread his hands in innocence. "Good."

In all reality, he would have caught me in my current form. He stood up, but did not approach me. "Serenity, can you give me my bag?" I wasn't going to go near him. "Can you at least push it over here?" Doing that would make me get close to him also, since I had not the strength to push. "I can't." Darien looked victorious. "Why?" I watched him, and wondered what he was doing. "I don't have the physical energy left." He nodded, giving me a point. "Why can't you just send it over here with a flick of your hand?" Why was he doing this to my tortured brain, making it think? "I don't have the magic to cast." He smiled, and I saw his point. "So how are you going to get out of here again?" I glared at him, and went to my side of the bed, starting to feel the beyond tired feel that always came after exhaustion. "Fine. Give me the food." He sat down, farthest away at first, and eventually came closerbefore givingme the food.

I looked at it, and saw a sandwich in a plastic bag. "I'll eat it. Give a minute." I got up to go get a bottle of Gatorade and of water, but Darien was too quick. He was pushing me back onto the bed before I could get up. How was he moving so quickly? I closed my eyes in a blink, and then opened then to see Darien looking worriedly over me. "What?" I just remember blinking. "You passed out, hon." I blinked and this time woke up. "I did? Oh. Do you have the Gatorade and the water?" Now my stomach was beginning to sound its emptiness. Darien sat now at the same side as I was on, but farther down. He kept glaring at me until I had finished the sandwich and both of the bottles of liquid. "There, are you happy?" Great, now I could do the action part of the spells. Darien nodded satisfied for the moment.

It was evident that I would keep going until I passed out for enough hours to gain back my energy, so Darien decided to get a few questions out of the way while I brushed out my hair. Unfortunately, I needed a mirror to get the hair things out, and that involved getting up. Long ago, my muscles stopped hurting, but now they were just exhausted, and I had to force myself to stand up to do that.

Standing up quickly was the worst thing I could have done, for the next thing I saw was Darien about me again, holding me by the shoulders from behind. "You did it again." I snarled at him, which brought him amusement. "Ha, ha, now could you please let me go over to the mirror on the wall?" He smiled from what my partial vision could see, and began to lead me by the shoulders over to the mirror. Quickly looking around, he pulled the chair over with a gesture and forced me into it. I decided not to warn him as I took out my hair clips, pins, and jewels that he would be hit with a massive amount of hair. Maybe he would enjoy it, maybe not, but the look on his face as it all fell out at once was priceless, and amazed. "Sorry, should have warned you." He knew I didn't forget but said nothing. "What did that charade comment mean earlier?" My good mood that was brought on with his facial expression was lost. Slowly, I stood up before answering. The first step took me a few seconds, but eventually, I was slowly heading over to the bed again, and sitting down. "We don't always stay in senshi uniform. We have a life out side of this that is used as a cover up."

Thinking, maybe it would be nice to tell my secret, to quit the charade even if it is around only one person for a short amount of time. Looking at Darien, I opened my mouth to tell all, but a memory took over as I passed out again. It was when Jadeite had learned Rei's, Ami's, and mine identities, and was threatening to spread it around then kill Tokyo if we didn't meet him some where. I remembered a comment he made about my brother not making it home from school…I shook myself awake again. "We keep it up to protect our family and friends." I didn't know how long I had been staring at him, but Darien really didn't notice, or so I hoped. Darien had a thought that looked intriguing. "What, Darien?" He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Am I in danger, knowing about this, and you?" I slumped, knowing that we both knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it. "Yes, but not immediate. As long as no one else knows, though, you may have time to escape."

Darien had a look a little kid uses when they don't want to tell their mom what they did. I sighed, and hoped that who he told was still alive. "You told Andrew." He looked at me. I had to defend my slip up. "I notice who you know, to see or prepare for this situation." Well, it was true, if not exact. "If he tells no one, and you leave before the invasion is completed, you may be safe. Is he aware?" Darien nodded, wondering what danger he put his best friend in. "Are your friends in danger?" Darien was looking for some one else, so he was not the only one. "No." Darien inquired about that. "They are dead, and two of them are already aware of the danger they are in. The ones that are alive, at least. A few people don't know I am who I am, and therefore don't know me, so they are safe."

I let him think about it as I went into my bag for a hair tie. I had to braid it, but braiding it required energy. Darien looked like he needed a distraction. "Can you braid?" Maybe a lighter subject would relax the air. He was about to answer, but looked actually shy for a moment. "You are holding my secrets. I can hold yours." I flipped my hair around my shoulder to clarify my question. He reached behind and scratched his head. "Well, um, I can." Why was he being so shy about it? "Do you mind braiding my hair for me? I can start at the base if you need it." (A/n- I am starting to use both points of view, but I am not going to go as into detail.) Darien was thinking franticly for an excuse not to, but he found himself brushing out and braiding one of the females of his dreams hair, and she was actually relaxing with it. 'This might put her to sleep quicker...' "Serena?" Why had he called her Serena? Did she just smile? "Hm?" Oh, it was working. Darien took his time in braiding her 7 feet of silver hair, and before she could start to wake up again, began to massage her shoulders.

Eventually, he worked up the courage and went around her wings, down to her waist and back up again. When he stopped, she fell against his chest, asleep and not not-fainted. "That worked better than expected..." He really didn't want to wake her, so he carefully brought her up to the pillows, successfully trapping his arm underneath her neck. That meant that he had to lie on his side, and had to put his other arm somewhere. The best spot would be her waist, where he would be killed less in the morning, or whenever she woke up. Unfortunately, her wings posed a problem. Her right wing could fold under and not get in the way, but could her other wing curl over her body? That was the only other spot for it, plus, it could serve as a blanket, covering his arm, and her small body. Unconsciously, she snuggled into the warmth, and he did the same, until finally, both slept.

From the door, Selenity watched as Darien and her daughter cuddled to keep warm. Hopefully, it was other than necessity that she, her stubborn daughter, agreed to do it. It was just luck that Darien had found the key that made her sleep, which had been working with her hair. Selenity sighed, wishing she could kiss her daughter on the forehead, and feel how cold this ruin of a palace was. If she had tears in her spirit form, Selenity would be crying over her daughter, her troubles, and her gifts. She also missed Hades, Serenities father. Maybe this guardian of the earth would stay on the earth, and not go under it.

_Like? Hate? Review? The story is finally beginning to go remotly near an ending...thanks for comments!_

**_This is chapter 9 of SAW 1 by Saturns Darkness._**


	10. Locked into place

_Okay, this update is longer than I thought. Woot. Thanks for those who updated and the few who are still 5 chapters behind…I love you Liberal. . Please tell me your commentary._

_**Locked into Place**_

Christmas Morning (On earth)

Darien had not known what had woken him, but he did like the position that he was in, since he had not moved at all for the time they had slept. He would have used his watch, but earlier, he had found that it did not work at all. (Around what felt like midnight, it read 9 am) However, when he tried to move, it had been too easy, and even with all the commotion, Serenity had not woken. Darien checked for a pulse. A very faint one was beating. Her body was cold and comatose like and Darien didn't know how to take it. Hurrying, he went up, still careful not make the bed move in case she was just sleeping, and went looking for the Queen. She was found in the first room they had been in, and he had not noticed it before, but the physical body of the spirit of the queen rested there. It would make sense that she would most often be there. Her spirit looked like she was in meditation. "Majesty, its Serenity. Something is wrong with her, but I don't know what." Wow, that was a long way away from the room, and Darien thought he had been in shape to. The queen looked worried. "Fine, Darien. I will go check on her." Her spirit vanished, leaving Darien alone for the journey back to the room.

When he was back, the Queen was in meditation, but floating over Serenity. Darien did not interfere. It felt like forever until Selenity came out of it, and was now looking more concerned than before. "Darien, she is entering a healing trance." Darien let out a sigh of relief, but felt a 'but' coming. "But, if she stays in the trance, she will get sick with the atmosphere here." Darien was still wondering where 'here' was. He asked that. "You're on the Moon." That made sense. "What do I have to do?" The queen looked lost for words. "Darien, I don't really know what to do. This is a first for most things, and combine the stress, the physical wear and tear and the cold could kill her, along with you. You, to, are looking a little stuffy." She was speaking the truth. "All I know is to get her to awaken, and get her out of here. Teleporting that quickly might make things worse, but she is used to the atmosphere of Tokyo. There, she can recover somehow." If she was the lunar goddess, why couldn't she enter her daughters mind? "She has barred me from entering."

Darien was taking this all in, but still, couldn't figure out how to get started. Selenity then looked like she had an idea. "Go talk to Pluto." Darien gave her a 'how?' look. "She is fully gone, but her spirit lingers here. She may be able to communicate with my daughter's spirit since her body is also shut down." Darien gave a look to the still form of Serenity, and thought about what he was to do. Selenity did not recognize at first how he started towards the bed, but then saw what he was trying to do as he pulled up the comforter that had been ignored the previous night. Tucking a strand of silver hair back into place, he started towards the door, only getting to Pluto's body by instinct.

He had found those doors, but did not know how to get in. Some how, he recalled how Serenity had gotten in, and made up his own greeting. "I am Darien, Guardian of the Earth and Serenity, and Prince of the Earth, and I come in her defense." He held his breath until he heard the automated voice of Selenity. "I recognize Prince Darien and his protection of the Princess. Enter." Slowly, the doors opened with a creak, and he was through before they were completely open. He remembered what she had said about the farthest to the right. Darien had heard about no other senshi in this galaxy past Pluto, so the right was logical. Her door way was blocked with solid dark black and red. He did not completely know what he was doing as he ran through it and met no resistance, so a collision with the obsidian casket occurred. Ignoring the possible bruising, Darien got up, and didn't know how to call Pluto out. The only time he had seen her was in the hospital and that really didn't help much. "Please, Sailor Pluto, help me." Nothing happened. "Pluto! Please come out!" Again nothing happened. "Pluto, you give your life once yet will not do it again for your princess?"

Was he just shouting to open air? Apparently not, for the kneeling figure of Sailor Pluto shimmered out of no where. "Your highness, you called? Is the queen in danger?" Darien really didn't know about the queen's health besides the obvious, but he did know of the Princess' health. "Princess Serenity is in a healing trance that if she does not leave, she will join the remaining senshi in spirit forms." Pluto stood up, confused. "King Darien, you have a daughter?" Darien blinked first at being called king, then asking about having a daughter. Granted, a few times, at parties, he really didn't remember what happened, so any thing could have, but still…"No, Selenity's daughter, Sailor Moon, is the one I speak of." Pluto thought about this, and Darien felt the temperature dropping rapidly with every second. "Highness, what year is this?" What could that have to do with anything! "2003." He resisted tapping his foot. Her ghostly figure then nodded, and changed position. "OH, I see, so you are only Prince Darien?" He shrugged, and still kept his impatient attitude in check. Alarm filled Pluto's face. "Sailor Moon is in danger?" Darien sighed with relief. "Yes, she is. She is in a healing trance." Apparently, that did not describe it enough. "So?" Pluto being rude was a difficult concept to learn. "If she enters a trance in this temperature, her body will get sick and die, even if she is still breathing, technically." Pluto understood then. "I will try to reawaken her. She never was one for negative degree weather…" Her magenta eyes closed, and a second later, disappeared.

Darien assumed that she was in Serenity's mind, in the room. He took this moment to let his pulse slow, even if the chance of this working was low. Still, he would be there for what ever came out of this, and if he was stranded on the moon, with limited food…well, no one would really miss him, anyway.

Serena

During the night, with my guard lowered in sleep, my body's reaction had begun to begin, of that was a healing trance, one that it would be hard to awaken me from. As I felt it come into my senses, I gave resistance at first, wanting not to die from cold, but then freedom from this world looked inviting, and just as I wondered how Darien would fare, it took over, and I felt my body begin to go into standby. In my mind, I was free, I was happy, and I was normal. Dreams were what I saw at first, but eventually, the emptiness of blackness took over, leaving me restless and lost. Still, it was better knowing that I might get to see my senshi again, and leave Tokyo behind me. I was beginning to accept that, as my body began to get sick, but then I mentally began to fight with myself. Was this the best way out? Should I do a suicide mission on Tokyo and go out honorably? My questions were soon replaced with another presence trying to enter my mind. It was my mother, and I wanted to let her in, but I couldn't. Something was in the way, and my despair began to take over, and even if I wanted to live again, I couldn't have. The darkness began to take over again, and nothing was stopping it. However, the spin into oblivion was halted, and a figure that was strong enough to go through my weak barriers finally did.

My minds eye opened to see Pluto glaring at me. In my mind, we were in the ghost palace of the moon, in my mind. It was furnished as it was 1000 years ago, but all that vanished with Pluto's scolding. "PRINCESS Serenity, you better explain yourself." I shrunk back and felt like my human mother was telling me to not read manga anymore or worse. "Pluto, I don't know what is happening." I felt my wings again, and I was in that awful senshi outfit. It faded away to my princess formal wear, then to the outfit I was wearing as I fell into the trance. She was looking very worried. "Why don't you?" I stared at her lost for words. "Do you want to live?" I said nothing, and looked bewildered. "Do you want to die?" I considered that, and I felt Pluto's cold fury building. "Pluto, I don't care any more. You of all people, someone older than me, than time, should understand a part of our burdens, and our feelings." Oh, I hoped that those pleadings worked.

Her face registered pain, and understanding, but went back to anger. "You brat, be lucky you have the choice to die or live. I don't get the luxury, and I will always live, physical shell or not." My eyes widened in shock, as I didn't know that before. I was about to ask why, but a ranting Pluto answered it before I asked. "'Why?' You ask? If I die, time will die, and where will we all be if there was no time?" I whispered my answer. "Chaos." Pluto softened her tone. "Yes, chaos. That will happen if the pillar of the protection of our Solar System dies. Do you know who that is?" Again, I was surprised. All I thought I had been was a princess without a country, and needed my court to do everything. "You do, and you will get your chance for your court again."

I accepted that she could read my mind, but I my traitorous optimistic side jumped at the chance to see my friends in their bodies. The side that thought they were better was to slow. "You remember my warning, and you are leaving after the New Year to heed my warning." I nodded, not able to speak, and I linked that to my external sickness. "Saturn can save us, but she has to have the chance to live first, to revive everyone." How could she live? Pluto looked at me. "You did have sex Ed right?" I blinked. Oh, she wasn't a spirit only, but actually had a body of her own, this Saturn did. "Who's the father?" My voice came out rough. At this question, Pluto looked away. "I don't know exactly, the legend goes that if you, the guardian of the Moon, and the guardian of Earth form a union, the world won't blow up from the inside out."

Okay, so if I die, the earth dies, and if I live, those pointless humans that walk the earth can have an ungrateful chance to live. Great. "Do you want help?" I looked at Pluto, unable to see how she could help me with Saturn. She understood my confusion. "I can show you a picture of a teenage Saturn, and that might help you." I got an idea that Pluto was about to do something against her taboos. She did. In front of my eyes, I saw a picture of Saturn, watched as she grew up, and how she looked powered up and down. I was amazed. The picture would be in my mind for most of the next hundred years. "Maybe I should wake up." Pluto looked brighter as I said that, but then a though came to mind that wasn't good, judging from her expression. "Yes, you should." Pluto began to pace slightly. "What?" MY voice was still coming out raspy. "If you teleport now, you will enter a healing trance as soon as your magic is released, where ever that is." I had been preparing for me being in a coma either way, so it really didn't matter. "And if I don't, I will die." Pluto looked glad that she did not have to say that. I somehow managed a smile.

"Now how do I wake up?" Pluto thought, and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again. "Will yourself to wake up, and with enough force, you will succeed. However, if you close your eyes, keep someone near by to keep you awake, for now your trance will be even stronger than before." I nodded, and gave a final smile to Pluto, my all around mentor and sister. "Thank you." In my mind, I hugged Pluto again; glad that I could one final time. Tears began to softly fall, as we began to part ways again. We both stopped before our final steps. "Serenity, if it helps, she will have her father's eyes, and a combination of silver and purple hair." I smiled through my tears, and reached out to one more time, but my consciousness took me before I could make contact.

General, see last A/N

Serenity began to open her eyes, and as she did that, a coughing fit racked her body. Immediately, Darien was next to her, helping her sit up. Serenity reached up to still feel her face wet from tears. She leaned back against what ever was holding her up, for she really wasn't sure who she was, and took a breath. She leaned her head against what ever was closest, Darien's shoulder apparently, but still did not close her eyes. "Thank you." Her voice was just as rough as it was inside her mind, and more painful, if she didn't have a built up pain tolerance. Darien just nodded as she rested against him, and he used his free hand to stroke her hair.

Deciding her actions, she used Darien to stand up and lean against the bed post. She looked to her mother, and her eyes held apology to them. "I'm sorry, mother." Selenity smiled, but did not bother reaching out her hand. Both females knew why. Serenity began to look around for someone, and saw her, Pluto, in the shadows. Pluto moved out into the dim light but both immortals did not speak. There was no need. Briskly, she wiped her eyes, and turned to look at Darien, now all action, low emotions. "Darien, I need an hour to take us to the park. When we get there, we have to go immediately to your house, to drop you off, but I will not be able to go anywhere else." Serenity looked at him, and Darien replied that he understood. "Upon stopping actively casting, I will fall into a trance, just like the one I was just in. Under no circumstances will I be able to wake up, unless you can enter my head and help me awaken, but that is anything short of and explosion, or something that will damage my body severely, or your death." Darien looked away, not realizing at first what a serious action was about to be done. "You don't have the strength to do this." She stared at him, feeling more exhausted than before. "Yes, Darien, I don't." He did not know what to say as he looked back at her. "What do you need?" If she could have, she would have smiled. Serenity sighed, and felt her way over to the bed to sit. "I need some form of food to take the place of actual energy. After that, I will need you to keep my awake, and you do that by just talking to me as I focus on building up energy." Darien nodded, and went to go get the food.

Selenity took this time to say goodbye to her daughter. She floated to in front of her weary form. "You will visit me again. Remember, we have eternity." Serenity smiled, and nodded, still hating the tears of regret running down her face, but a thought came that disturbed her. "Mother, Pluto, can I die now?" Darien came back to the bed with some wrapped food, and wondered at that question. Didn't she just have that battle? Selenity looked to Pluto, who sadly shook her head. "You won't be able to die fully until all the planets of this solar system have guardians. When that happens, you may have a choice. Then you can retain that ability, or die out forever, never able to be reborn." All ears, except Darien's were pained to feel this. "I am sorry Princess." Serenity nodded, and looked to her mother, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe before then, I can become Queen Serenity." Princess Serenity managed a slight laugh, what made her wince, Darien noticed. The current queen chuckled, but turned a serious face towards your daughter. "Technically, you are, for I cannot actively rule. You just need the power." Serenity looked semi amused for a second, surprised that she could be. "I also need the court." A heavy silence filled the air.

"Good bye princess Serenity. I will always be with you, even if you don't become a queen." Pluto gave an evil eye to Darien, who was behind Serenity on the bed. "You better watch over her when she is prone, or needing it. Remember, she does not always know when she needs it." Darien nodded, afraid to contradict her dark magenta eyes. "Good bye Princess and good bye Prince Darien. I will be watching you." Serenity smiled, and Darien gulped. "I love you Pluto. Rest in Peace." Pluto nodded, and then dissipated. Serenity turned to look at her mother, feeling resistance come harder and harder by the minute. "I will see you again, mother." Queen Selenity nodded and told her daughter that she knew that much. "It was an order." Again, Serenity nodded, and her mother dissipated. "I love you." The air absorbed it, and she turned around to look at Darien and his food, who was feeling like he wasn't worthy enough to see it. Something would have been said if Serenity could have read his mind.

"I know you remembered your warning with you knowing me, and what you just saw. I also know that if told, and I am alive, you will feel it." Darien felt like he was being threatened a lot lately, but this one was legit, since he had already told someone, anyway. "Yes, I know your highness." Serenity looked down to the food on the bed. There was one of those sandwiches, a couple wrapped hostess cupcakes, and a bottle of Gatorade. "You were smart to bring the cupcakes." Her tone was somehow attempting to be light. "Did you eat already?" Darien nodded. "Yes, while you were arguing with Pluto." Serenity made a note to see how much he knew, but when there was a high pressure situation. "Thank you." The food was eaten, and the bottle drank, and then the meditation started, with Darien keeping her partially out of her mind with random things, opinions, and comments.

It all started normally, concentrating, focusing. Soon, however, it became evident with physical effects that it was hard. Darien thought it was harder that usual, but possibly, her techniques were different. As she began to tense up, he kept talking however, and hoped that he was doing something helpful. One giant chill rendered Serenity in the same state she had been when Pluto had had to revive her. Since Darien had caught it early, she was easy to wake up again. She stared into open space while he stared at her, trying to figure out what happened. As he was about to ask, she spoke the answer in a whisper. "I am completely dry. My reserves are gone, and all I have left if my life energy." Darien absorbed this, and thought back to when they first arrived, to when she had had normal power still left, even if it wasn't much. "Are you actively healing?" She thought about this, and then looked rather confused, if not wanting to cry. "I was never actively healing..." Her look finished the sentence.

"But I was."

That fight a few weeks ago, if it killed the senshi, shouldn't Sailor Moon have taken some damage? Wasn't that the reason she was in the hospital, because she was nearly dying? "Did you heal completely?" Serenity leaned back, against the pillows, and spaced out again. Eventually, she answered. "No, I didn't have the time." Why would someone not have time to heal? Didn't that matter to her? "I had charades to keep up and innocent friends to look normal to." Darien would have questioned, if he hadn't had been told that this is a normal human alter ego. "Are they that important?" Her answer was very serious. "Yes, if you hiding who you are protected a planet, yes it is." "Oh." That heavy silence was back. "At least we know where you are loosing all your energy to." Serenity said nothing. Cough "How much longer can we take the cold? Aren't we wearing all of the clothing we brought with us?" Darien was the only one aware enough to feel it. "I don't know Dare, and this is all I brought with me, since I didn't see this little problem coming up. " That and she packed on automatic pilot.

"What are we going to do next?" The reasons for what they were not doing loomed them in the face, and physically affected both. "I don't know again, Dare, for my only resource…" Her sentence was lost as she went to get her sailor uniform out of her bag pack. Darien saw how dark replaced bright and grey replaced white. Even the brooch was black, silver, and had darker gems, rather than the pink, gold, and brighter gems that made up the pentagram of her pendant. Darien also wondered how the senshi fought in short skirts with out flashing everyone, while Serenity fought with her brooch. Eventually, it was off.

The suit went back into the bag pack; brooch went into the now sitting up Serenity, and Darien moved in closer to see what she was going to do. As she waved a black polished hand over the brooch, it began to glow, and the center of that glow solidified into a crystal. A rainbow would be seen in it, and just as her eyes turned silver with the crystal, Serenity started to shake. Putting the crystal back into the brooch, her face said it had reached a decision. "I can get us home."

As she said that, her mother was at her side appearing from no where. "Serenity, if you use the crystal with out energy to spare, your life could be what it takes." Serenity stood up, and looked her mother in her strange silver eyes. "Mother, you know I can't stay here. Those reasons are unavoidable. What else would you have me do?" Darien saw how much the resemblance was, minus the wings. "You don't have anyone to back you up though." Was she talking about the senshi? "No, I don't. I know the price of what will happen. I am a good 1500 years mother, I do remember the past." The queen began to shake her head and Darien just tried to see how Serenity as being over 20. "NO! Don't kill yourself as I did! It may have been a good reason, but-"- Serenity put up a finger to her mother's non existent mouth. "Yes, I do, because I still have to save Darien from this all. I asked him to come along, so he does deserve to live. If he wants to kill himself when I am gone, then it is his business." Darien was glad how much they cared for him. "Plus, can you come up with another idea?" The queen looked like she was about to say another idea, but stopped. "Fine, you know what you are doing, and how you can kill your body, so I will prepare the circle for you." She looked pained as she dissipated, and glitters of non existent tears dotted the air. Real tears dotted the carpet as the princess sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Darien moved around and sat next to her, rubbing her back in useless circles. It seemed to help her. "Sere, is it that bad? Are you only doing it for me?" He didn't believe that, and her answer confirmed that. "Yes, and no, Darien. All I know is that I have three days to do a full heal when it takes a month normally of straight meditation. I only have three days just for my stupid double life."

Odd, he had something to do in three days. If he told her that, though, she would try to speed it, the healing, and not help her at all. "Do you mind having a house guest for a few days?" Darien could picture a reason why she would have to stay with him, and did not say it. "Do you have a plan?" At this point, Serenity surprised him, as she moved her head to his shoulder. Darien put his free hand around her shoulder and started to play with a section of her long braid that fell across it. "Yes. When I start to teleport, I will go to the park first, for I cannot make it to your apartment with out going into a trance mid travel. Immediately, I will take you to your apartment, for security reasons, and for the reason if I stop using the energy that is keeping me awake for more than two minutes, I will fall into the coma then, and no doubt, you will either die with me, be charged with murder, or the scene would be complicated. A college bachelor's apartment must have neighbors that expect loud bumps in the night, so your place is best." Darien was shocked that such a modern day princess would make those kinds of references. Granted, that had happened very few times with his own experience, but it never was common.

"Well then princess, when will we leave here?" This brought a sigh from the distressed girl. "When the circle is ready, the final farewells will be made, and I will teleport us out." "Okay." That silence would never go away. "Will those three days actually do anything?" Something must have been wrong with the princess, for as she was against his shoulder at first, she got more comfortable against his chest. Darien really didn't argue, and just rested his head on hers, and loosely clasped his arms around his princess. He could feel bandages around her torso, the ones that went just beyond the hem of the shirt and the waist of the jeans. "I will be healed physically, and naturally awake and functioning, but I will be limited to the basic craft and telepathic speech if I am lucky. Then, you can have your apartment back forever." The way she said it, made Darien think that this is the last he would ever see of her, these last few days.

"Are you comfortable Princess?" She looked up at him, slightly amused, even if bone tired. "Yes, do you have a problem with this?" Darien shook his head, smiled, and said he didn't mind at all. Serenity weakly smiled, and settled back to where she was before, just thinking. Darien noticed that they way they were positioned, the mirror in front of them caught the sunrise coming over the earth. He felt a steady rhythm of the heart beat of the woman he was holding slowing to one that people sleep to. He lightly shook her to keep her awake, and whispered in her ear. "Serena, remember, don't fall asleep." This resulted in another sigh. "I know, Darien, but I was just thinking, how if I hadn't of had my destiny made for me a millennium ago, what could have been different." He didn't know what to say to that, so he briefly squeezed his arms, the loosened them again, a lazy version of a hug.

This would not last, however, as a telepathic message was sent via mother. "The circle is ready, Darien. When your stuff is together, come to the first room." She briefly squeezed his hand before she shouldered her pack, and headed towards the door. She never looked back as the door closed behind her. Darien felt how much colder it was, as he gathered his own bag. Originally, he had brought two, one with food, and another with clothing and bathroom stuff. Since most of the food he had brought with him had been eaten, the bag was halfway empty, and now that he was wearing every long sleeved thing and short sleeved thing to, in some fashion, that bag was empty for the remaining tooth brush ect. That bag smashed to fit in the empty food bag, and would be easier transport. As Darien looked around the room, he thought about how this would make a great picture opportunity. For some reason, though, it fit that he should take pictures, maybe for the memories. He took out his camera, and used my semi-good talent to take photographic memories of the tapestries, portraits, and each mini scene of the corners and the step bed. If the flash wasn't needed, then he would have taken the mirrors to, but that was just stupid.

As I opened the door again, I stopped, and saw two things. The window, the one that we saw the sunrise from, led out to what was supposed to be a lunar plane. It was beautiful, and must have held some importance to have this room over look it. The other was of a two portrait that must have been done of the entire family, and maybe a few friends. The princess and her soldiers had been in battle uniform in the few ones with them in it, but this one had the senshi without the fuku on, and was in royal dress. Next to the princess, was her mother, and behind them, a large, dark figure stood. The other portrait did not match the others, and looked like a gift to the true family. It was a prince, his father, and in front of them were five men: one with long white hair, another with brown, a very feminine blond male, and a male with short blond hair. Standing off to one side, was one that looked like the prince, but was more lanky, with dark blue hair and eyes, but still wore the dark clothing the prince did. Maybe he was the court mage or something. Finally, I grabbed the Princess' pillow, for her comfort, and hurried to the first room, hiding the camera to surprise Serenity as her farewell present.

Darien came in what felt like moments later, after Serenity had came into the room, more settled, but still exhausted. Serenity had been given a Blackwood chest that she now put next to her bag pack, but glanced at occasionally as Darien settled his own stuff, and her pillow she noticed. He shrugged as she questioned it with her eyes, and she shrugged back. "I know what the order was mother. You know I will race death to fulfill it one more time at least." Selenity nodded, blinking away glitters of tears. "I will see you again." Selenity wiped her eyes. "Yes, and I you. May you feel protected wherever you go." Serenity smiled, but then turned to her brooch, and after Darien had taken into position, she summoned it, her eyes glowing Silver. Slowly, light over took Serenity and Darien, and Selenity blew one final kiss to her daughter.

To Serenity, it felt like her skin was about to rip apart from the inside out, from the point where she just held the crystal, to when her life energy was being sucked out. The ride was bumpy, and uncontrolled, but in a heap they landed in the very spot they left in. Again, they were barely standing, for different reasons, but they were alive. They couldn't, nor did, stay like that, but for a moment, Serenity reached out, and indeed felt that it had spread, and was coming for her. Silently, she prayed to her mother to protect Darien as he protected her, and they were off again, with out a warning. As they finally crashed in Darien's apartment, literally, Serenity felt the most pain she had ever been in her life, and as the crystal returned to its case; Darien looked over to see how well she fared. Darkness took over her vision before any words could be understood, and the pain stopped.

_Like? Hate? Cheese? Please tell me so!_

_**This is chapter 10 of SAW one by Saturn's darkness**_


	11. The citrine of the tortured

_Meower. Enjoy your reading, I don't own anything except my twisted mind, and please comment on the sick twisted mind of mine._

_**The citrine of the tortured**_

Both landings jarred me, be I refused to let me think that I was in pain, when serenity had labored breathing, shaking visibly, and nearly collapsed as she made her landings. The first one, she had gotten up, and spoke of the evil spreading, but with the second landing, Serenity had kept her eyes open enough to glance at me and replace her crystal. As we sat their, one of us unconscious, me temporary lost, and the neighbors' reactions ran through my mind. It wasn't like I actually cared, but loud surprise sounds could give people heart attacks.

For a few moments, I did just sit there, but finally, I stood up, and brushed myself off. The only thing I could do for Serenity was to make her comfortable and the best place I could think of was my own bed. It was inappropriate to use it, also, with out her consent, so I would be sleeping on the couch for a few days. My clock toning five, reminding me that this planet had time, and now that I think about it, better air, I wondered who would keep me from my sleep this morning. I decided to first get Serenity to a better spot than in the middle of my floor, and then find out as I would be woken up.

Around eleven, a normally sensible hour to wake someone up if they haven't been to the moon that night, Andrew called, telling me that since I didn't pick up my phone, he would come over to bother me. I groaned as I pushed the 'erase' button and went back to sleep. Andrew came and woke me up roughly an hour later. I met him at the door wearing my last layer of clothing, which happened to be my pjs, well, the bottoms anyway, and a growl to my voice. Of course, he was annoying and cheerful.

"Andrew, you have roughly ten seconds to say why you are here, give me a reason to not kill you now, or leave. 10……9…" Andrew was laughing for my expense, and for a minute, I felt like Serena did whenever I teased her. "Sorry, sorry, Darien, but I thought that we might sort out your girl problems with a brilliant idea I had last night. That and your favorite female heroine are on TV." The last part was serious, comparatively. I blinked at him before moving out of his way. Closing the door, I was trying to figure out the connection of why I thought Andrew was wrong about that. Looking towards my bedroom door, I saw that I had Sailor Moon with me, and that she couldn't be on TV.

That made me awake enough to understand how to turn on the TV and sit down somewhere in front of it. "Why are you so tired this morning? Did you have a guest last night?" I made a motion for him to shut up as the announcer's somber voice told of who just spoke and what happened between them. Finally, the announcing that Sailor Moon would be the next to speak. "Due to inabilities to make it to her own Senshi's memorials, the said leader Sailor Moon has sent us a tape of her own speech. This is the first time anyone will be viewing this." I found my temper rising to how they put down Sailor Moon, but was intrigued to see the video start up.

First, she began in shadows, solid, thick, shadows. "Greetings, citizens of Tokyo. I am here for the same reason as you are, to mourn a great loss. Many have said how be we were, or how useless we really were, and some have praised us beyond our own abilities. Since I cannot be here, I send it in another form, one that some will have fun trying to get answers off of. I wish you luck. Most of you have never seen a transformation, or if you did, you are lucky to be living. Tonight, as the evil that destroyed my comrades builds, I give you all a treat."

Here, there was a pause, and even from the TV, we could feel pressure building. The use of the word 'treat' was very interesting to find out. I saw energy waves began to grow from the shadow figure with the shadow voice. "Dark Moon Prism Power!" I am shocked that she would leave her self open for such a chance to see who was behind the mini skirt. The dark energy rolling off of the film was strong, even so many miles away. "Observe me and my costume." She steps into the dim light from the audible storm on the video. We do. I had know that they have alter egos, but to tell everyone else? People began to shift uneasily, from what we can here from the masses. "Yes, we walk among you, or did walk among you. Also, a few may remember our old costume. This is documented proof of what your defense cost us. The dead forms of my senshi are another kind of proof. However, take this as you will, for I have come to speak about them, and their lives."

It was amazing to here her speak about the fallen senshi, to even show private and public TV clips of each of the senshi. Still, she gave no direct clues, or any hints to who was really in costume. Well, only the acute or the ones actively looking found any hints. The cold, dark way she says her conclusion makes me feel glad to be on her good side. There was a definite change from the old Sailor Moon to the new Sailor Moon. "I care nothing for what you think of me or us now, even if we once did care, but I am not going to have your blood on my hands. The evil that took out the senshi who are being remembered here today is growing, and Tokyo will be its victim. My protection will not matter from here, for as history will repeat itself; I would die in the process. Someone needs to live on with a living memory of what you see now. The best protection I can give you is to be true to your heart and soul. As corny as it sounds, the evil will take root all of our souls and with that it will win Tokyo. That is the only way to take on a city of this magnitude, because there is strength in numbers, and large numbers will over whelm it. This is my final statement to the citizens of Tokyo, and possibly, the world." The crowd is stunned. How dare she act so cold towards them? People ask that, in masses. I just smile, and even laugh at how the announcer gives the intro again for Sailor Moon, and then for the next person.

I turn off the TV before I picture blowing up the insulting, undeserving crowd in the service. Andrew just sits back, wordlessly. I get up and head towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" I hear the chair creak and see Andrew come into the kitchen, giving me the look 'I-know-your-hiding-something.' For some reason, however, he does not say anything like that first. "No thanks Darien, I already ate. Why do you think she was so cold? Wasn't she bright and perky before?" I begin to make my own toast. "Andrew, deaths can do that to a person." I feel Andrew nod. "Yes."

Now, as I give him his coffee, he corners me for answers. "What are you hiding? Shouldn't you be feeling betrayed or something, like she was hiding something from you?" He was implying how I could probably pass as her number one fan. "No, she was only telling the truth and not trying to lie to the public. And I am hiding something, but if you would know, you would face death more than you already do now." I stare at him for the last half of the statement before turning back to get my toast. When I return, Andrew is pale, curios, and staring at me strangely. "What did that mean?" I concentrated on eating my toast. "Well, talked to her this morning, and by you having solid facts and semi personal information of her, via me, the evil that is slowly taking over Tokyo might use that as a excuse to take you prisoner for info or plain execution."

Andrew now just looked pale. He apparently had been expecting a more mysterious, or a less blunt answer. I shrug. "Hey, you asked me a question." Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I did." He looked at me. "You are in danger as well?" I nod, and get a coffee refill. "Yes. Want a refill?" He looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "You are fine with this?" I go back to the table. "No, but what else can I do?" I left much off of that ending, and Andrew caught that. He leaned forward, with an evil glint in his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" I took a drink of my coffee, and then took my plate back over to the dishwasher. "It depends," I said between actions, "how much you want your chances of death or torture to increase." Andrew tried to laugh it off, but saw that I was serious, but really thought about his answer.

"How high are the chances for knowing someone with close connections to her already?" I lean against the counter top. "Pretty much to the level I am at." Really, it couldn't make anything worse for Andrew, and he does keep his mouth shut with important stuff, so it would really have no effect. "I can't get much worse, so tell me already." That cheerfulness is kind of gone now, and Darien silently disagreed with Andrew's last statement.

He did ask, I reasoned, and then went to the living room, just for the sake of movements and stalling. When all settled, Darien sighed, to begin the nights narration again. "You know who 'stole' the fallen senshi?" Darien locked eyes with Andrew and mentally told him 'don't be stupid.' Andrew's expression told him that he understood, but Darien was not awake enough to smile. "Well, she came to me Christmas eve, asking me a few questions that pertained to the issue, and what could happen badly, and so, she gave me an hour to get down to a meeting spot. There, the bodies of the fallen senshi were wrapped and waiting, and as soon as I was ready, she teleported us off and I gave the defense against space hazards….

"…and right after she warned me of the spreading evil, we teleported in my living room, and she promptly passed out, like she said she would." There was silence for a moment, and Andrew looked like he was still swallowing it all. "Well, looks like you had an interesting night." I laughed at the whole situation, not really feeling anything. Andrew gave me an odd look, one mixed with envy, understanding, and something bittersweet. We sat there, not really knowing what to do now. "May I see her?" I gave him a look. "You can, but it isn't like she is dying or anything." I stood up, and waited for Andrew to stand up before opening my bedroom door. "No, she is only recovering from dying." We both knew how right his statement was.

As Andrew came in behind me, I moved to find a blanket to cover her, and then sat down next to serenity, on the bed. She was lying on her stomach, for I really didn't want to risk hurting her or her wings for any other position. Andrew watched as I put a piece of silver behind her ear that had fallen out of braid. He smiled, like he had been given a gift. "What, Andrew?" Again, his expression was bittersweet, not at all matching his light tone. "I actually get to see the feared Sailor Moon and not be dying or running for my life." I chuckled at this, and then pictured a pissed off Sailor Moon in frenzy. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her power." I smiled, thinking of how much pain that would mean for the receiving end of her power, but dropped it as I remembered I was on the receiving end of her rejection. Andrew has to be a weak telepath, I swear. "She rejected you, didn't she." I twitched my nose in thought, and motioned for him to go back into the living room. We both gave a final glance back at the angelic sight before I closed the door.

"No, not in her actions, in fact, she was the one to first move in." Andrew sat down and looked confused. "'not in her action?'" I answered him from the kitchen. "She said that if her destiny hadn't already been made, things could have been different." Those things had been the edits I made to the night, and Andrew now realized it. Coming back into the living room, I sat down again. "So I take it you can't make it to the New Year's party?" I looked up at him and shook my head. "No, actually, I probably can, since she said that she had 'a charade to do' on the day that we leave." "'a charade?'" I shrugged. "She said if she didn't keep it up, people would suspect something." We remember back to the video clip, and said that the senshi had had alter egos.

Andrew was thoughtful. "Have you ever thought that Sailor Moon was Serena?" He suspected what I had suspected in the beginning, but I had dismissed it. Though, new connections were bringing up those thoughts. "Yeah, I have…Drew; do you want to become a partner in crime with me?" Andrew backed off into the back of his chair. "Darien, what have you been doing lately?" I stood up to go get my metal case with 'my chem. experiment' in it, and brought it over to the coffee table. Andrew eyed it suspiciously. "You know those warnings from earlier?" Andrew nodded. "Well, you can't get in any deeper." He looked to my bed room door. "It has to do with the senshi?" I nodded. "Yes and their identities." Andrew began to be a little scared. "Hey, her mom is helping with clues." "Ah, so you are getting safe in with the mom?"

I opened up the case, assuming he said yes. "Any family dinner plans?" I went to go get my microscope. "No," I yelled from my closet, "because her family is dead." Andrew was quite grasping the fact I talked to the ghost of Sailor Moon's mother. "Well, now you are in it anyway Andrew, and you can help me I think." I wanted him to verify some connections I had made but was afraid they were wrong. He moved to the spot next to me, to see what I was doing. I moved onto the couch behind me. "Judging by what you see, can you come up with any ideas?" Andrew was examining my charts, mentally making theories. "Are these charts the proven stuff you have?" I nodded, and knew that he felt it. "What are the clues her mother gave you?" This further proved that Andrew should have continued with his job as a detective for the government. "A goes with Mu, and that they were always around me." Andrew nodded, and got out a piece of paper and a pen. The clock rang 2. Motioning me to come down on the floor, he began his theories.

"Now just humor mea minute Dare." He wrote 'Serena' and on the other half of the paper, 'Sailor Moon'. "Now, what was Serena like before the holidays? She was bouncy, perky, happy, all of those things, and most importantly, wore her hair in two buns." He was writing this all out as he spoke. "Sailor Moon, judging by the clips, used to be like that to, but more confident. Remember how she and her friends wore the same watch, and could recite all of the known bios of the sailor senshi?" Andrew was looking at me, and I did remember those notes and conversations. "Well, now think about how she, Serena, was afterwards. Her hair was in a bun, and more silvery. Things smoked, literally, when she was around, like that plant. She was worn, and exhausted. She looked paler, and sadder. Sailor Moon became darker, more serous, and yet became deadlier. Her costume literally changed."

"Okay…" I was beginning to see what Andrew was seeing. "Now think of Serena's friends." I pictured them in my head, and said their names as he wrote them down. "From here, we can only go on physical differences, mainly. Lita: tall, strong, brown hair, likes flowers like roses, defensive of her friends, and the air around her was charged with electricity. Sailor Jupiter: tall, brown hair, always in a pony tail, had thunder/lightning attacks, first to go in attacking if attacked, physically strongest of the group, wore rose earrings." These two were written side by side. "Now, Ami. She had these qualities: blue hair, short, smartest of the group, had a job at the best computer company in Tokyo, and always had some sort of computer with her, and she was always cold physically. Sailor Mercury: short, blue hair, gave out the tactics, had ice attacks, used a computer as an item at first. Reye was temperamental, a priestess, long black purple hair and eyes. She could also sense auras and sold purification papers, along with not getting along with Serena. Sailor Mars had purple hair and eyes, used purification papers on monsters, if she didn't use fire attacks. Also, she had a habit of disagreeing with Sailor Moon."

I began to think about that Andrew has been obsessed longer than I was, also sharper in a freaky, stalker sense, to. "The last person in her little clique is Mina, and the last sailor senshi is sailor Venus. Mina was bright, bubbly, but also if they needed a leader, she was it. She appeared right after the new sailor senshi appeared. Also, she was a blond haired, blue eyed angel, well at least to all who could accumulate drool, and mostly male. Sailor Venus came in as Mina moved to the area, blond haired, blue eyed, and the self proclaimed goddess of love, and leader when Sailor Moon was down." I stared at him, trying not to think of him as a stalker, but as an obsessed fan. "Do you have a life?" Andrew grinned back at me. "Nope."

He turned down now to write down two more names, 'Artemis' and 'Luna'. "Do you remember Serena's cat?" I thought about it a minute. "Yes, 'Luna', wasn't it?" Andrew nodded. "Yes and Sailor Moon had the identical cat, who spoke, with the same crescent moon on her forehead. I think a black female cat body was found in the senshi slaughter, but dismissed as a poor cat that got caught in the crossfire. Another cat body was a white one, with a crescent moon just like Luna's. You probably wouldn't know this, but Mina had an identical cat named Artemis. I saw if a few times at her apartment." Andrew cautiously looked away. "You were at her apartment?" He stared at a corner. "We were going out for two years." This was very amusing, but, it wasn't the current point.

"So do you see what I am getting at?" He was looking at me with a straight face. "Yeah, I do Andrew…so do you know who N, U, and PL are?" Andrew became annoyed at this point. "I don't know, Darien, the only people who I have even thought about being N, Neptune, by following the trend of the roman gods, was that race car chick/guy, what ever she is. I think she was a couple with Neptune, N, who has that odd colored green hair that only that music artist 'Michuru' had. Also, the piano accompaniment to the violin was played by the race car chick." I was thoroughly impressed. "Wow, Andrew you don't have a life. Do you know who P or Pluto was?" Andrew leaned back against the couch. "I didn't see anyone more than a few times that hung around the girls, except this woman, with the oddest color eyes and dark green hair. Plus, you saw her more than I did." This was a lot to think of. The clock now rang four, causing Andrew to jump. "Ah, Rita wanted me to come over for dinner!" I laughed as Andrew yelled a hurried bye, grabbed his coat, and ran from my apartment. I stopped as I looked over the list, contemplating what just happened. It all made so much sense, that it was bothersome to think I did not see it. Then again, I did not have the kind of sight that Andrew had. I had pure magical vision, not true seeing vision.

As I looked at the chart longer, I must have spaced, for I heard a scream in the back of my mind, as if someone was trying to get into my head. I closed my eyes, to give more of a focus to my 'listening', and found that a highly powered telepath with minimum control was entering my head. Even with my lack of sleep, I knew the only telepath I knew was Serena, I could tell that the power source came from my bedroom meaning…I opened my eyes, and hurried to my room. Even though she had said that she could not be woken, something was causing her to have to move, like she thought that she was in danger, and caused her to tense up, and occasionally thrash. I really didn't know what to do now, but I followed my instincts, even if it was doing squat for Serenity herself.

Sitting on the edge of my, I began say comforting things, and make comforting noises while stroking her hair. I remembered that that calmed down Serenity from the lunar trip. A few minutes later, she finally stopped tensing and relaxing, until she stayed tense, and in one position on her back. It sounded like she was trying to defend herself from an unseen enemy using spells that had no energy behind them. I took a risk, and went into her head, to see if any other wave length could be 'seen', and one was seen, even if it was faint. However, it was retreating back, to an unknown origin.

After that had been all settled, I watched her just sleep, or what ever was happening. She began to make a concentration face, even if it was for a brief second. Something about being in a trance made it's self remembered. A trance healed the soul or life source first, and then made it to the body. Those were healed by worst to least, so if the person had to wake up for any set time, it could, after all mortal wounds were healed. Knowing that she had three days plus physical sleep before her next 'charade', I decided to help her, or to at least try. If she would have woken up during this time, I probably would have been accused of taking advantage of her, or worse, and if seen, I still would have been accused of that, but, with a lock on the door, no one would enter without me knowing.

First, I took off her blanket, which was doing nothing anyway. She was the exact same position that I had first laid her down in. I actually saw bandaged underneath her black shirt, and felt more on her legs, using her aura as a guide. To move her as little as possible, I grabbed my bring-it-home medical kit that had a first aid kit for people with Ph. D in medical knowledge. Scissors cut the bandages, which had not been changed for a while with blood stains that had begun to show on the outside, and they fell limply to the side, revealing slashes and bruises galore.

She must have been healing before, because the worst of the slashes, the deepest, had begun to heal at an irregular rate. Most of the slashes and bruised continued over to her back, and down slightly before fading. I held my hands a few inches over the worst of the ones in front, under her bra, and some beginning underneath some under her ribs, they began to close, the slashes did, and the only things that didn't heal were the bruises on the skin and no deeper. This took at least an hour, but afterwards, I visibly saw her relax. Of course, I was tired, but that was normal for me, if not more extent. I pulled down her shirt again and covered her body up with the blanket, hoping I did something good.

Because of the magic use I was tired, but to tired to actually sleep, so I began to clean out my bag of travel stuff. The empty food bag pack was tossed with the rest of my luggage in my closet, stuff that I had bought in the random travel. The rest of the stuff in the other bag had been clothing and basic first aid stuff. Really, I hadn't brought much more than that and some toiletries. I shook out the bag again to make sure nothing else was in it, and surprise, my disposable camera was still in it. With the weight it hit the floor; I was surprised I did not feel it. I thought about what else was in the film besides the room in the lunar palace, and remembered nothing else on it. Thinking about developing the film, the threat of the current invader and who I suspected 'attacked' Serenity, and it not really being mine, besides the effect of the stuff on it was technically Selenity's, I crept back in my room and put it in her bag pack, hoping that she would not develop it in Tokyo or Japan. Besides, she said something about her leaving this area anyway with the invaders, and then she might be safe to develop it. With a glance back at the newly healed Serenity, I left my room, to go back to the couch. Putting away my little experiment and the newly made charts, I did lay down on the couch, hoping that sleep would invade me to make me sleep.

However, it did not come until I got up and picked up the chart Andrew made, and then got a picture of Andrew, me, and the girls. Andrew's arm was around Mina, Lita was smiling distantly at the camera, apparently partly looking at Andrew and mina, Ami was in the middle, looking like she just wanted it over, and I was next to her. I had my hands on Serena's, apparently catching her from Reye pushing her, and the camera caught Serena with an expression between surprise and a smile all the while her partly in my arms. It was the best picture I had with everyone. Everyone? Did I just call those four girls part of 'everyone'? Oddly enough, it sounded right. Looking at the written list, I saw the senshi, even moon, where the girls were standing, and that, to, looked right. I saw in the corner that it was dated about a year ago, and I could see how tired and semi weary everyone looked, well of the females. Still, I should have noticed this from the beginning. Especially when Usagi began to eat less and less, but still ate a lot. Finally content, my body let me put away the picture and chart, and let sleep take over. The rest of the day, and half of the second day, went by with out any different happening.

_You know the speal…like? Hate? Chandeliers? Please tell me so._

_**This is chapter 11 of SAW 1 by Saturns Darkness**_


	12. The awakening

_Yeah, there are many perspective problems coming up soon…I will fix it, but I want saw one posted so the good stuff and follow afterwards. I don't own, so please don't sue. Enjoy! _

_**The Awakening **_

Serena

I was not aware of when I woken up, but aware that I should not be awake yet. I felt my ribs, and waited for the pain, but none came. Lifting up my shirt, I saw that I was completely healed. Those three days had gone by quickly. Sitting up proved that I was stiff from being in one position, and my first steps were slow. My vision nor my thoughts had awaken to beyond the point of open and consciousness, well, until I realized that I barely recognized the room I was in, nor why Darien was sleeping on the couch. However, he was so deep into sleep; my lovely trip over a blasted stool did not wake him. At least the bathroom was simple enough to find.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, except my lunar symbol on my forehead, and that my hair was still silver. That meant that I had kept up my transformation during my trance, even if someone had tried to invade my head sometime. I didn't know why that strange voice brought me back from my fight, into my own thoughts, but that would be saved for a later day. On habit, I looked around first before I began my detransformation, and waited for that familiar pull of power, but nothing came. I opened my eyes again to clear them, but I closed them when I retried it. Still, nothing came, and after several more tries, I was beginning to get tired again.

To prevent another trance, I stopped trying and instead internally panicked for not being able to detransform? How would I do New Year's if I couldn't come as Serena? While I was thinking this, I sat down on the toilet and held my hands, absently noting how my nails were unpainted. My panicked thoughts nearly went over that thought, but then stumbled and came back to it. I felt my forehead and found my crescent moon, and saw that my tangled hair was still thick spun silver. Maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could detransform just enough to bring in my wings, and my crescent moon would be hidden again, and If I was lucky, my hair would go back to pale blond before the reduced power came bounding back again and knocking myself out.

I stood up and went to the mirror again, to test this. I concentrated, and felt the power slipping to the point where I was at my normal power level, but slightly above it, and for a brief second I felt it going to far, but I opened my eyes in time and broke my concentration. I waited for the power to come rebounding back, but after a few moments, nothing happened. The experiment had worked. I was looking back at a Serena, but with silver hair, instead of a Sailor moon. There was no crescent moon, nor wings, and the only feeling left was being drained. Now could I get it back? Again, I closed my eyes for better concentration, and tried _summoning_ my power rather than pushing it away. The blast of it back sent me against the wall, but the only sound was of me gasping, and the sound of hitting a sound wall. Luckily, everything was in one piece, and mostly where it should be.

A painting had fallen but not cracked. I picked it up, and then on a whim, I tried to pull in my wings. It worked, and this time I summoned them back and I did not go flying into things in front of me. What I did do however, was walk into a chest, and my instinctive reaction came out of my traitorous mouth. "Watch it baka!" His face was surprise, but also a normal reaction apparently, for as he was half asleep, he responded. "Nice going, Meatball head." I watched him go into the bathroom and close the door, but I was still staring at it. Did he just call me a variation of Serena? Or was that an instinctive reaction?

I shook my head, and just left that room, going wherever the door next to the bathroom lead to and would wait to go back to his bed room till he was out and asleep again. I did not wait long, but a glance at the clock told me why it was so light out. It read 1 pm. Now, if it was the third day, he would already be gone, for I knew that he should be gone, and I with him. On his answering machine, I saw it blinking Sunday, Dec 27th. Once again, I found myself down at the table holding my head in my hands, trying to come up with a plausible reason of why I was awake a full day early. I felt no physical pain, nor mental as I had just used a shit load of energy.

A random psychic wavelength gave off the energy of earth and water, and I knew that Darien was my only other opposite with my power level, give or take a thousand. Earthhealing, and healingwaking up early from a trance. I understood now, why I was awake: he had healed me outside so I could do more inside. I should thank him somehow, if that was the case, and besides, he went on a possible death mission for me. Looking around, I saw that money would have no use for him, nor would any cleaning. His apartment was boring but spotless. Maybe food would be of interest to him. I looked into the fridge, the cabinets, and the freezer. I saw nothing pre-made, so either he made everything from scratch and was a good cook, or the expiration date on jar of peanut butter (eat by July 03) meant that he ordered out a lot. Either way, that was the simplest thing I could do, and all the ingredients of the last thing Lita taught me were there. About two hours later, around threeish I had made up a meal that Lita would have been proud of me for.

Just as I was putting it in a bowl that it could be reheat-able bowl for Darien, or awake, the mentioned walked through the door to his kitchen, and leaned on the fridge door, above me. I hadn't even felt him come in, and my reaction was pulling out my crystal sword, spreading my wings, and jumping back in attack position. Darien just laughed at this. "Relax; it's just me, Princess." I Stood normally, refolded my wings and put my sword in my hyperspace sheath. Eventually, my breathing had slowed down enough; I just stuck with glaring at him for a moment. I held any comments back, for those were things Serena used, not Sailor Moon with anyone but her senshi.

Moving to sit down at the table, Darien stuck his head into the fridge and pulled out what I just put in. It was still warm, and he sniffed it before saying anything. "I didn't know that you cooked." I gave him a look that said 'A lot of people don't know what I do.' "I wanted to repay you for risking your life and everything else, so I decided to make you something for you next meal, whenever it is." He looked surprised, and started to munch on the stuff in the bowl. Luckily, I was not hungry. "This is really good, Serenity. Where did you learn it?" I said it as I caught my self. "IT was the last thing Li- ah, Jupiter taught me. I am a cooking failure past what she taught me." Darien didn't say anything and just nodded, as if reaffirming something. "She was a great cook." I glanced towards the window, and saw snow beginning to fall. With 5 feet of it already, just after Christmas alone, (up until that point we had had minimal snow) it looked like I had just missed a break in the weather, but I would have to leave sometime.

I stood up and stretched my arms and my wings. Some how, I didn't break anything in the kitchen, but the look Darien was giving me was kind of scaring me in a way that wasn't threatening, but I didn't want to give him ideas. "This is my thanks, but I will be going now." I heard the bowl being put into to the sink, water running, and then footsteps coming towards the open bedroom door. I was pulling out my Sailor moon costume again to change into and then picking up my bag. Before I could reach the door way, however, my host stuck his head in the door. "Why are you leaving? It's about -5 degrees out there." If I stayed, he would keep getting ideas that if pushed, I would make happen, but I couldn't, if I was leaving after the holidays, for good.

Pushing past him, I dropped my bag by the door, and looked back at him over my wing. "I have to be gone tomorrow at a latest of 3 pm, so an extra day alone would probably help us both." A hand grabbed my arm as I reached the bathroom door, but left enough room to left me wriggle out of it. I did that, but turned around to see what he wanted. "Yes? You have a problem with that?" Darien was looking perplexed but then thought of a reason to stop me. "You still didn't get your present from me." I began to feel guilty, because I had given my gift as Serena, but I wouldn't give him two gifts though. "I have nothing to give you." A pervert now would get ideas, but apparently, if Darien had those ideas, he didn't show them. "It is no problem, for the little trip was enough of an experience to count as a present, but I had something I was going to give you on Christmas day."

I placed my cloth Sailor moon stuff down next to the bathroom door, and followed him to a closet on the other half of the room. Over his shoulder I saw the metallic case with my blood sample in it, and then a wrapped gift behind it. He handed it to me, and led me by the shoulders to go sit down on the couch. I forgave him for the personal contact, for the waves coming off of the statue were Lunarian, a distinct wave that had come off of the earth guardian to. What statue had he gotten me? Opening it, I nearly had to use telekinesis to keep it from falling, because the resemblance was remarkable. "You got the last remaining statue of the lunar guardian." Darien nodded, pleases with my reaction. The moonstone moon, combined with the pewter figurine of my pose that was done those years ago took my breath away. Unfortunately, if I told him the earth guardian was from the same source, he would have yet another clue to my identity. "You are happy?" I stared at him. He began to look away, disappointed. I sighed. "Darien, I love it. Thank you." He looked like he had just received his life wish. I would actually feel bad for leaving Tokyo now, I think.

The TV that was turned on afterwards replayed the memorial, which we passed over, or would have passed over, if the weather report hadn't come blinking on. ATTENTION! ATTENTION! The channel 21 news has detected a winter weather warning for the next 12 hours, for all of the surrounding broadcast area. The weather report had come a little late, we realized, for the air was thick with snow already. Passing it up and moving on would have been something easily done, if the news channels hadn't been bombarded with reports of trapped vehicles and accidents.

My super hero habits began to kick in, and the urges made me want to go out and help them, even if it meant that Sailor Moon would once again show her face in Tokyo. "You aren't going out there, are you?" Darien asked this as I was putting on my tiara. "I have to. It is my duty, and besides, I shouldn't have all of Tokyo hating me, or at least all at once." Darien agreed. "Fine, I won't try to stop you, but I am going with you." I stared at him like he had a third head that had just popped out of his shoulders. "Um, you are aware of how much danger you are in already, right?" He nodded. "Won't people recognize you then, and you would be an easy target?" Darien began to say something, and then looked perplexed. "Okay, then what would you have me do, Princess?" I thought about it a minute and an idea came to mind. I began to put my hair up into the meatballs again as I gave him the idea. "You probably won't stay back, safe in your apartment, so maybe a disguise? Is there some costume that no one would be able to recognize you, and maybe if you put up glamour with it?" My hair was secured, and I began to put in my rubies, and other pins that Sailor Moon wore.

Darien thought. "Well, I might have an idea…" I said nothing as he went into some deep corner of his room, and I couldn't say anything when he came out a few minutes later. "Wow." I stared. "Thanks." He was wearing a tuxedo, with a red lined cape, and a top hat, but something that didn't match was a white mask covering up his eyes. "Is your glamour up?" I felt around for my earrings in my bag, which I found after they stabbed me. Darien in disguise sat down on the other couch. "Yeah, can't you feel it?" I felt the air around me, and could sense a minute percentage of it. "Barely, but it is there. Can you feel mine?" My earrings were in, and I had to get my choker on, which was surprisingly easy. "You are using glamour?" He didn't feel it? Did that mean that he would be able to sense me when it wasn't up? "Well, maybe because you have only felt my psychic waves when I was in uniform." Please, oh please have that be true, I franticly thought. Darien accepted it. "Probably. Are you really going out in the middle of a snow storm in a mini skirt?" I looked at my uniform in my hands and really thought about it and other possibilities. "Do you have a pair of dark blue pj pants or something? A pair that is clean?" If he was anything like my brother, which would really make the count of options lower. Darien gave me an odd look, and went off into his bedroom again. I followed, defending my statement. "Hey, my little brother would have that problem." I shrugged and Darien laughed a little. "Um, these might be a little big for you, but they are dark blue." I caught them, and saw that I would have to alter them a little. "Thanks."

I took them and my uniform in with me into the bathroom, and first got on the normal uniform. With a little magical alteration, my skirt lay flat, and the pants, once made slightly smaller, worked over them. I summoned up the cape that the girls and I made a few years back, for winter cases, made wing slits in them, and then left the bathroom, already sweating with the many layers of the cape. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my communicator and wrist communicator by habit, and then waited for Darien to finish up what ever he was doing. He came out of the kitchen, apparently grabbing a can of soda, judging by the metallic crinkling coming from the kitchen, and we started off, through the front doors with an invisibility web. Just inside the glass doors, and with telepathic speech, I asked him an important question. What is your name/is that a trick question/No, but when people were first rescued by me, they asked who I was if they weren't dead or knocked out./oh, um…/how about tuxedo mask/shrugs that works. Again, I stopped him before we left, and it was purely accidental. You drink something else besides coffee? the look he gave me was unreadable. Why? I realized what I just asked, and that I wouldn't know about the question before it was to late, but was saved, as I heard a scream pierce the snow filled air. I followed the scream, with Darien close behind me, until we got out, and after bringing them to safety, or at least warmth, we went out again, this time splitting up. That would keep us busy well after midnight.

Around nine in the morning, I awoke to the phone ringing, and Darien's arms around me. I answered the phone without really noticing that it wasn't at my house. It didn't help that it was closer to me, than to Darien, as well. "Hello? Chiba residence." I yawned hopefully not too loud into the phone. A male voice I recognized as Andrew's voice replied, cheerfully. "Darien, are you okay? Your voice is higher." Wow, there was a difference, if my throat was still rough. "No, Andrew. Here he is." I went back to half asleep as I gave the phone to Darien, and went back to my original position minus one arm. Darien wasn't much more awake than I. "What do you want Andrew? It better be good." Laughing or snickering could be heard on the other end of the phone. "No, it isn't. Is that all you called me for?" Something was said, but Serenity really didn't hear it, nor was she trying.

"You want to leave when?" I opened my eyes in new knowledge, now more awake than before, as was Darien. "Around 3?" I opened my mouth in protest, earning a look from Darien. Maybe I could get around that one. "No, it isn't much of a problem. I hate you. See you at three." I got up as he hung up the phone, grabbing my senshi costume. "Why are you leaving? I have to be heading towards the arcade parking lot at 2."

I had thought it was much later, so I just put back my senshi uniform and went back underneath the warm blanket that had somehow covered us. "I don't know, but if you want to start getting ready for whatever you are leaving for at 2 then, I shouldn't be in your way." Darien put his arms back, far too comfortable in my opinion. Still, if I was going to go live a life of possible solitude for the next few hundred years, then I would get some sort of comfort while I could. An uncomfortable silence was back again. "Darien, you are aware that I am leaving Japan after the holidays?" I leaned back against his chest, hating to possibly mislead him. He put his head down on mine. "Yes, I am Serenity, still, if this is the last thing of comfort I possibly you get for the next future and or invasion, then I will take my chances." He had the same philosophy as I did. "Your pjs are comfortable." I had borrowed a shirt to go with the pants so I didn't sleep in other stuff. "Thank you."

I closed my eyes again, and fell asleep again, for then next time I saw was noon, and Darien was shaking me awake. "Mm, what Dare?" I didn't see him smile at the small nickname. "Sere, I don't know when you have to be gone, but you said that you had 'a charade' today, and I don't know when you have to leave." I opened my eyes, and sat up again. "Damn, I do, and why do most super hero nights run into early morning?" It probably didn't help that I hadn't eaten, nor had the appetite to eat. The result was weakness. "I don't know, Serenity, but I have only had one night of experience. This night seemed like it wasn't as hard as it could get." We both knew of what we were talking about. Slowly, I went to my backpack and got out my uniform, preparing to go to the bathroom. "Oh, this was an easy night compared to most of the nights we have had." 'We' meant the other senshi. "Have you tried passing school on 2 hours of sleep, being hospital material, and always running late because of it? It isn't fun." Honestly, I didn't care that I might have given him a hint to who I was, but I was figuring that he knew partly anyway. In the living room, Darien had another clue to add to his chart, and he did that as she got dressed.

Serenity had the timing to get out of her shower and dressed in time for the door bell to ring, it of course being Andrew, and Darien of course being shirtless while both of the tagged heroes were looking exhausted on about four hours of sleep. She was just getting her bag together, to, so she answered the door. The look on Andrew's face and the death threat towards him, one spoken, another just an expression, resulted in a slightly amused terrified Andrew. Sailor Moon gave him death glares as he was let past, and he exchanged looks with Darien. The blankets were motioned to, the phone was pointed at, and Sailor Moon had a feeling like they had a secret language all there own. "Darien, I am leaving through the balcony." Darien nodded, and motioned to Andrew to stay put and no peaking as he went to ask her a 'favor.'

_EXTRA! EXTRA! Heart wrenching drama coming up next. He he he. Like? Hate? Any dramatic ideas to make the next chapter want to claw your eyes out for the sugary sweet atmosphere? Please, please please tell me in reviews or is chapter 12 of Saw by Saturns darkness._


	13. Room assignments, past and present

_Right…so saw…a story I haven't touched for a long time…my first fic is nearly done..sniff…I don't own, so please don't sue. Oh...and the sappy romantic warning…was a fluke…smile, be non suicidal, it's good for you._

>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0

__

_**Room assignments, past and present**_

Inside his bedroom, near the open balcony, Darien caught Serenity's arms, and pulled her towards him. They watched each other, the best they could, to try to find the right answer. The answer was a 'test' kiss of sorts, a cautionary one with more uncertain reasons rather than certain…and ended just as it began. Serenity, shook her head, and pushed him back partially, confusion the only emotion crossing her face.

As she pulled back even further, Darien not sure whether to resist, or to not, just let her do as she would do…and dodged an irritated, slightly unplanned silver blast from Serenity that resulted in a large 'THUMP' on the other side of the door. Trying to smile, Serenity squeezed Darien's hand one last time…and jumped. Running to the balcony, Darien just caught her flying back up, with air beneath her wings. Her hand brushed the side of her face, with a kiss coming from her direction upwards.

"Andrew, you deserved that blast." Andrew was holding an ice pack on his forehead, but still laughing at his best friend, as Darien shot daggers with his eyes. "Jeez, Darien, I knew that you didn't like the average woman, but this is getting a little picky."

Darien didn't say anything for a while, long enough to make Andrew stop laughing and seriously worried about Darien. "You actually thought she would stay? Didn't you hear her memorial warning?" Darien shook his head, and once again went to go get his bags. "Oh, Andrew, I added on a few things onto the little chart thing."

He took his head out of the closet. "She was talking about cooking, called her 'Li-', and then said it was Jupiter." Andrew returned the icepack to the freezer, nodding. "Of course I was, now let's just help you pack so you can torment Serena to lighten your mood." That resulted in a smile. "Sure, I haven't tormented her in about a week or so anyway." Andrew laughed.

From on top of the buildings of Tokyo, a super heroin was brooding. _We knew that I wouldn't be around later, yet we still went further. Maybe I should stay…_ Looking into the darkening city, she knew that wasn't true. The sooner she left the less people that died because of her. The city clock rang 1.

_I have to be at the arcade in an hour or so…_her thoughts were still brooding as she packed for a winter resort, and on a whim, brought her Official Sailor Moon memorabilia and personal home movies of the Senshi and the girls underneath it all. Though, as she packed, she forgot that she couldn't detransform which she would fight with later, but was temporarily curable.

She pulled in her wings, dimmed down her crescent moon, and concentrated on bringing her hair color to a brighter color. For some odd reason, that would not work, but Serena looked back in the mirror now, a better looking person. The silver hair would stay and let the jokes fly. She'd had worst fly at her.

She stripped of her senshi uniform and jewelry and put on a normal jeans and a shirt thing. Okay, maybe the black mood was new, but she liked it, even if a little more chest showed than usual. As she was about to fold them into her normal suitcase, she thought about the explanations that she would have to give if they were found…that would be awkward.

Serena looked around her room, thoughts as dulled as her expression, until she found something that no one should be able to get to: the lunar chest that her mother had given her. She used her lunar power as a key, and opened it, revealing a normal jewelry like case. However, after putting her own royal and senshi jewelry, she lifted the box, to reveal a swirling endless hole of space underneath the lid.

Her senshi suit and boots went into the box, magically fitting the 15x8x8 box. She loved her mother and her hereditary gifts. On an impulse, she brought along another shirt with holes in the back, for a just in case scenario, and then gathered up the rest of the things she would need for a few days of living in an inn.

Finally, she called up Andrew, telling him that she needed a ride, and that her stuff was too bulky to carry. He was surprised to hear her voice so, so, alive, that it took him a moment to speak clearly. Had she been out that long? "Um, Serena, I am all filled up, and with the girls not going today, which leaves one vehicle, leaving the only other car that Darien has."

She was silent on her end, contemplating if that would work. "It will be fine, if he has no problems with it." There was an audible gasp, and she could hear fainting, not caring what it was really, in the back round. Darien's voice made a sound of 'sure, if we don't kill each other,' and Andrew cam back onto the phone, finally breathing. "He says its okay-"-Serena cut him off. "Don't worry, just please pick me up, and I am to tired to kill him anyway."

After hanging up, she leaned against the front door, and missed the loud, happy noises that she and the girls made as they were hyper with sugar or caffeine, or something else, but they were happy. Her heart was cold in that empty place. It was that bad that her small crush on Darien, one that had been gradually growing from negatives to zero and that little advancement did nothing.

However, Darien could not come quick enough with the rest of the little caravan that made up there annual New Year's trip. The first call was from her aunt up in the north. Serena had already felt her parents' death and Sammy's much earlier, and when asked if she wanted to come up to grieve, she said she might. That was good enough for her aunt, and the phone couldn't be hung quickly enough.

The second call came a little later, after she had given a few tears to the memories. It was the local police. Amy Anderson, Mina Aino, Lita, and Reye Hino had been called in missing for about two weeks, and they wanted to talk to her down at the station. Instead of going down then, she countered, if she could come down say, after the New Year. To the other end, it may have been cold not to start balling or anything like that, but she had no emotional energy to do that.

"Why aren't you going to go down now? I can wait." She hung up as she noticed Darien against the wall next to her. Her face was blank as she gathered her suitcase and small chest and waited for him at the door. "They would want me to be happy, first, and I will go down next week or so." Darien thought that they sounded like they were dead. Remembering the list, they were dead, but no one else knew that.

She wiped away phantom tears and opened the door, waiting for Darien to go unlock his car trunk so she could lock the house up. In the car, Serena climbed into the front seat with a darkly carved chest that looked oddly familiar on her lap. Soon, they were off, driving towards the mountain resort racing to beat the next part of the blizzard.

Serena had passed out against in the seat right after they had begun driving, and didn't even respond to Darien calling her meatball head and everything else that usually pissed her off. Andrew called, with his speaker phone in his car, to Darien's. They had bought them so that they could still focus on driving and relay info.

"They have been reported missing, finally, and Serena wont go down to the station, to me, I think she said they were dead, indirectly." Andrew's voice broke as they went under a bridge. "Yeah, she is okay, I guess, but she is out cold." Fuzziness was barely understood. "Yes, I am beginning to think that you are right." The rest of the six hours went by with gas breaks, most people eating, and Serena waking up about three hours into the trip. She talked so little that it was no different as she was asleep. The trip would stay this way until reaching their destination.

They arrived at the lodge inn later that night. The reason that Andrew and his friends came a couple days earlier was that they were volunteered to decorate this year, by drawing names from a hat last year. It really wouldn't have been that bad unless it hadn't been the third year in a row. Rooms were found out upon arrival.

"Guys, we have a little of a problem this year. There is another large group coming up, also, but not with our thing. They have our usual rooms." Andrew looked toward a distant Serena, the ever blank but minutely worried Darien, and Andrew's other people that he had brought. Apparently, Serena wasn't that out to not hear it. "So what does that mean? We have fewer rooms?" Andrew nodded. "Yup, when we usually have ten, we now have six, and since you and Ann aren't safe in a room, with out any guards, that means that we have to pair up differently."

Serena just shrugged, for it was Ann who attacked her first. Ann just bruised easier than Serena or Mina. She always tried to avoid it, to do anything but argue, but it didn't always work. Last year Ann had been knocked unconscious for most of New Years because of a fight she tried to start with Serena and Serena had accidentally hit her while defending. Andrew looked around, and saw a mix of uncertainty and impassiveness.

Serena picked up her bags. "I don't care with whom, so just tell me what rooms we six are in, and any one is welcome to join me." Andrew blinked at her, for the possible choices would have made her really crabby before. "Okay, we are in 243-245, on the second floor." Serena nodded, picked up her chest, and headed up the stairs.

Andrew looked around at Darien, Ann, George and Damian, and really didn't know what to do from there. "How about Ann and George, Damian and I, and Darien, could you survive a weekend with Serena?" His tone was first seen as a hesitant one, but Darien said that he and Andrew would be best earlier, with the choices, and it was Andrew's attempts at getting them together, but that wouldn't be known. "I'll try. Just remember that any long silences are bad things." This brought laughter from the remaining group, and all went up to find where they would sleep.

A few hours later, around 12 am, most of the main dance room, where the real, family and other visitors would be, was finished, and the rest of the stuff was little details. People had begun yawning about 11, and the other three had already gone up, leaving Andrew, Serena, and Darien hanging up the traditional gaudy streamers and spreading the confetti around. Serena had been quiet all night, and barely said anything at all, and it worried Andrew and Darien how cold and impassive she responded to questions concerning the other girls (the other three didn't know about the missing person reports).

Around one, no one left down in the dance room was tired, for some reason, and Andrew and Darien finally cornered Serena into answering a few questions. They had tried every other approach, and this was all that was left.

Serena was backed into a corner, currently, and making nervous motions, like, for example, reaching for that brooch that she always gave generic responses for having. This would go on that lovely little chart. "Guys, what?" She realized what she was doing and forced herself to stop. "Why have you been so quiet, lately?" Darien was back a ways farther than Andrew, but was there only for the purpose of keeping her there, leaving Andrew to do the questioning. "What do you mean?"

Her lie could have been believable, if she had not licked her lips. Andrew stared at her. "You know what I mean. You aren't wearing you buns anymore, the only other color I have seen you in besides you school uniform is dark something, and you are extremely pale." She shrugged small, tense shoulders. "So? Everybody changes somehow."

Still, she put a finger up to her cheek, trying to feel something. When it came away with nothing, she again licked her lips. Andrew did not notice but went to go grab her shoulders. His fists unclenched as quickly as they had clenched. He could not shake her. "Yes, I know, but your hair is even silver now. Heredity doesn't work that fast and on top of that, there have been no klutz attacks, nor have any comments about how you eat been needed to say."

She actually looked offended, but also, a tad impressed. At what, no one really knew. "Do you always take people for face value or how they just act around you? Do you know everything?" Andrew backed off, and it was Darien's turn to be impressed, and Serena was getting that dark look that Darien had only seen on one female's eyes. They were related, she said.

"I am going to bed." She pushed passed Andrew, dodged Darien and his arms length, and went into the hall. The guys could feel a teleport spell. That stupid silence was back. "Well, that really didn't do much." Darien kept silent. "Maybe she was just tired, and we should follow her example." They let themselves think that was all and did that.

_>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1_

_This feels like a rather pointless chapter, again…but I know it isn't. Anyways, please keep reading. I can guarantee this story being done by tomorrow._

_**>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2>2**_

_**Warning of you of chapters coming in hour-ish time frames, Saturns Darkness.**_


	14. Not So Friendly Memos

_Darkness (what I call my pn when I'm lazy), type faster…only one more chapter to go….blah, you've seen every other disclaimer, and already know I own squat…_

>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0

__

_**Not So Friendly Memos**_

The next day, the entire decorating was done, and that left until 5 pm the next day before anything had to be done partying wise. (A/N, yeah, there has been a little mix up with the days, and you are probably wondering why people do what, so just ask me those questions, and ignore the date errors. Thanks, now not as guilty)

Andrew, Ann, and those other two men went off to do some skiing, considering the snow was thick from yesterday's blizzard. Darien went into the lodge, to do some 'light' reading, carrying an extremely thick book with him. Serena didn't say what she was doing, but Darien assumed that the various attacks in the workout gym, and the bursts of magic meant that she was straight fighting. He didn't know where she had gotten the energy from, for she had tossed and turned until four, and everybody woke up at 10, to be done by 4. She had not napped, like he did while he was reading.

Darien had gotten bored, and went to the gym, to do a little spying. Maybe he could get answers that way, if she didn't kill him first. She was in basic exercise clothes, and standing in the center of the open mat, focusing. Motions were made of throwing a frisbee, or something like that, and complicated moves that ended up with her hand straight out were called with different names. As she did that, she stopped and looked around, as if guilty.

Shrugging she went back to what she had been doing, but didn't even mouth any words. Watching her martial arts moves, Darien didn't know how he had missed those muscles, or how athletic she was. For a moment, he went careless, and a strand of magic became loose, and caused her to stop doing what she was doing. She looked around for a second, but then went back to her workout. Darien, deciding that he had been brave enough for one day, went back to his book, wondering why she had those abilities to begin with.

Serena had needed to unleash a little energy today, before she had to look like she wanted to be around people. For several hours, she rehearsed her sailor attacks, for reasons know why, but when she began to call out the name, and then felt several strands of magic near her, she stopped, and just did the physical movements. Even then, she felt a strand of magic, but she was not focused enough to find whom it was, even after the source left her radius of senses.

Hours later, she stopped, tired, would be sore, and hungry, and went up to the room she had to share with him. It wasn't like she actually hated the guy, for they had made some sort of odd friendship out of those arguments. She wanted nothing to do with people until they were sure that they didn't know of her past, or were trying to find out what it was. She knew that Andrew and Darien were up to something, even as she was Sailor Moon. It was like Andrew had vision that could see through her disguise.

In the room, she took a shower, and put on the cami pjs, robe, and slippers that she had brought, by pure accident of course, for usually all the girls did something like that. Unfortunately, she wasn't with the girls, but it was the only pjs she had brought with her, and her t-shirts covered less than the cami set did.

The room was hot, she noted, and took off her robe, walking around in only her tank and pj pants. The window would not let her leave the room, to go to bed, or do whatever, even though it was around 10 pm, and she was exhausted thinking about the next day's plans. Heeding the call, she opened the window near the window seat enough for a comfortable temperature to come into the room (she had brought a warmth sphere around her body, just in case) and sat against the right wall side.

She must have dozed off, for she didn't know how long later, it had gotten colder, and the warmth sphere was down. Along with that, her wings had released from her control, and one wing was outside and another was in the room. She pulled them back again, visibly concentrating as she answered the knock on the door. On the outside, she felt it was Darien, and just turned it with her mind, still looking outdoors to the snow that was beginning to fall.

"I am surprised you are still awake." She shook her head. "No, I just woke up from a-"-she looked at the clock-"'four hour nap as you knocked." Serena wasn't looking at him. "Well, I am going to change for bed, I guess." She nodded as the bathroom door closed. When he came out, he started to unfold the covers and to climb into the other bed, the one with out the bunny pillow. "You are aware it is around 2 am right?"

Serena got off of the window seat. "Yeah, I am. I am going to be up for awhile still." Darien was impressed at how she could live on so few hours asleep. Serena wasn't surprised that between a total of two days that she had gotten around 10 hours of sleep, for trances really didn't do much besides heal. "Night, Sere." "Night, Darien."

In her suitcase, she fetched out her brush and a hair tie. Her hair had not dried completely, even though she was by an open window, which she closed a little as Darien started to shake from underneath the blanket, for her hair could still be brushed and used in something. Moving from the semi open window to her own bed, back away from Darien, she began to work the tangles out and to braid it into one long braid. With her arms tired, it took longer than usual, and decided when she was out of Tokyo, she would cut it, even if it was only to her knees after wards. Finally, sleep came to her, and the sun rose as her rest finally came.

"Good morning, Serena and Darien. If you are alive, call my room now." Andrew's voice woke both Serena and Darien, both of them giving a practiced reaction of hitting it with a mental hand, and ignoring it. It came again, a few minutes later, but a threat was attached to it. "You will pick up the phone, or we will bring in water buckets again."

Serena groaned, and Darien picked up the receiver, never leaving his bed, leaving Serena to dial and push 'speaker phone' so they wouldn't have to think about it. "You are going to have to get up to be ready for the party in about two hours." The receivers would have twitched, if they were awake enough. "Is that all?" Serena thought about blowing up the phone, but didn't because she would have to pay for it. She felt Darien send her the mental imaging similar to her idea as well.

"That and you have a message downstairs, Serena." Darien answered, because he felt the phone began to radiate heat. "We repeat, is that all?" There was bad silence at the other end. "Mina was leaving a message for you." Serena woke up then, startling Darien enough to wake up and drop the phone receiver. Darien took a minute to really remember why that was bad. His eyes became wide at the reasoning. Serena licked her lips before continuing. "Fine. I will be right down."

On automatic pilot, she hung up the phone and got a shirt from her suitcase. She grabbed her robe, and opened the door, leaving Darien to wonder what was going on. The phone rang again, and Darien picked it up. "What happened?" Andrew was concerned. "She just got up and went down stairs, significantly paler." "What do you think it means?" "I don't know Andrew. I don't know."

Down in the lobby, Serena asked for her message, and took it back up into the room's bathroom before reading it. _I found this lovely little communicator besides the dead body of Venus. I have also, her watch, which I will call you, will in about, oh, now._ The watch went off just as Serena bolted into the room, dropping the note who knows where, and then going back into the bathroom as she got it from her bag, along with the her crystal. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Moon here." Damn, that response wasn't meant for the bad guys. The face of that old man appeared in the screen, laughing evilly. "You are so predictable, Serena, your closest alive friends won't know about your secret, and then you give away the truth directly to my face." Serena was now wondering how he got these items, and was seriously hating this guy now.

"What do you want? Who are you?" A strand of silver hair fell on her watch, and she moved it out of the way. "You know what I want Serenity, I want you gone, and I am a relative that you should know, but your idiot of a mother didn't tell you about me. Now, with the business at hand, I don't know where you took your other senshi stuff, nor do I care, but tonight, at midnight, I am going to meet you on top of the lodge in roof, and there, we will decide if you die now, or die later. If you don't, your little secret will be told to the entire watching world. See you then, highness." How would she explain this to when the roof is destroyed?

Walking out of the bathroom, not bothering to really look where she was going, she walked into Darien for the first time in about a week, but pushed passed him. Darien stopped her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "What's up?" Serena looked past him. "Nothing, I just forgot something at home, and my parents called me to see if I wanted it, that is all."

If Darien hadn't had heard the call of her aunt he again would have believed her. "No, it isn't. What was that beep noise?" Serena thought up an excuse quickly. "My parents gave me and Sammy a beeper in the shape of watches. They also tried to catch me then, since I didn't get there call." The look she gave him told him to go no further, and he released her.

Quickly, she grabbed her exercise clothing, this time a tank top and loose pants, changed in the bathroom, and was back out of the room within five minutes of coming back. This time, however, she had her crystal with her.

Darien got out of her way, and called Andrew back. "She came back, but didn't tell me about anything." Looking over the room, he saw a piece of memo paper lying on the floor. "Well, I might have found something." He put the receiver down and went to go get it. "'I found this lovely little communicator next to the dead body of Venus. I will be using her watch to call you in, oh, about now.' It fits some of the chart, I guess."

"Yeah, it does, so, do you know where Serena went?" Darien shook his head and Andrew felt it. "No, but I have a hunch. Just do me a favor and don't try to pry anything out of her? She needs to try to fix this herself if she has to, then if she is in much danger, and then interfere." Andrew gave his consent. "I will see you at the party later."

_**>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>!>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1**_

_**Now not really having anything useful to Say, Saturns Darkness**_


	15. Spiked Punch of Learning

_GAH! I must finish this soon, (of which I do not own)…._

>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0

_**Spiked Punch of Learning**_

True to his instincts, he did find Serena in the gym, working harder than before, and definitely serious. She was to into her actions to notice Darien come into the gym and hear her say "I need an opponent to test these on." Still, she kept going, partner-less. When an attack hit something, then that something made her dodge, she was so surprised that she stopped, but still had to jump over a trip attack.

Darien was in sweats and t-shirt, standing in front of her, in defense position. "Well, are you going to make me go offensive?" He was all serious and Serena learned that as she was forced to defend. Getting them all, she started her own opposition, and ended up tripping him.

While she was dancing out of his feet's way, or from his arm length, she tripped, over an unseen hand, clearly a force hand coming from Darien. Landing on her back, she looked up and caught her breath as Darien stood up and brushed himself off. "Wow." Darien looked arrogant, and that arrogance cost him as she manually tripped him onto _his_ back.

Serena got up into a crouching position, but used the force of standing to jump back about twenty feet, flip, and land in defense. Since they were on the largest mat, the few other people who had entered during the battle (It was always empty on New Years, usually) had stopped there journey to what ever mat they wanted or equipment that they were going to use to watch, and applaud. "He is the first to actually make it out awake or uninjured. Then again, Serena had never been bested before this year."

Darien got up, and took a position in front of her, but asked her a question as they breathed. "Where did you learn that?" Serena smiled triumphantly but with out arrogance. "We have had practice." Darien took 'we' as 'the girls' and nodded. He prepared for an attack, but Serena only turned to her cheerleaders. "Thanks guys, but never tell anyone I was bested please." The people smiled and replied "Got it, Serena." They went off to there stuff, and now viewed the Serena and Darien sparing show as a rerun for the remaining two hours.

The two hours went by quickly, and Serena and Darien both came out feeling better, but Darien came out sore. "Darien, thanks for the help. It will be useful." Darien wiped sweat from his forehead and huffed. "You are welcome," he winced, "I think." Still, as much as that had made both of them forget about what happened that afternoon, Serena was never as happy as she had made herself sound to the spectators.

Darien was never as relaxed as he made them believe, but was stern in making her fix her corrections in what the two hours could provide. All in all, there had been a lot of faking it, with emotions. Walking up the cool stair way, avoiding people heading down to the dance room, the clock rang 7 pm. The time made any happiness gone, even when a negative amount already existed.

Inside the room, Serena claimed the shower first, after thanking Darien again for the practice. As Serena left, and Darien entered the bathroom, he didn't see Serena in the room afterwards. He assumed that she already went down and also got ready.

By this time, it was 8 pm, and Darien received questionable glares as he entered the room, on top of a few female stares. Andrew expected an explanation later. The music was loud and danceable. The light effects made it so that a normal light wasn't needed, and the food table made the center of no partner people, or anyone else who wasn't dancing.

However, one person was off to the side, not at the table or on the dance floor. Judging by the disappointed looks of the men who were leaving, Darien judged it was a female, so he went to go investigate. Throughout the long weave to the female, he received more smiles, silent promises and gestures, all of which he refuse. However, they were not surprised, for he had done this for the past 6 years, and it was more of a challenge.

Usually, Rei or Mina dragged him out to dance, all the time Serena scowling partly, but still staying near him. The general consensus was that if the five girls that he was seen with weren't there, he was open game. With him there, the girls never got asked to dance, so they did themselves, not really caring.

Mina had always complained that Darien and Andrew scared off the guys, and that Serena and the others stole the spot light for her. They knew that most men looked at mina, but she would never believe that, as Serena would never believe that she was one to get the rest of them. Indeed, she was wrong, but Darien and Andrew wouldn't, nor couldn't convince her of that.

Tonight was different, aside from the said challenges. Serena was on the lone wall this time, with Andrew, who had never really danced since Mina had broken up with him. She had said something about responsibilities that prevented her from being serious. Ann was off flirting, and George and Damian used their size to be keepers of the peace.

Darien finally made it over through the crowd and joined the two loners. "No offers tonight?" He had to be shouted to be heard, and had to be louder to get Serena's worried attention from the clock. "No, there haven't been good offers. Andrew has gotten them though." (A/N-most of this is shouting) Darien walked over to Andrew, on the other side of Serena. "Why not, Drew, you always complain I get all of the good ones." Andrew laughed. "You do, but without the girls here, It doest feel right."

Serena must have heard them, for she looked away. On a lower tone, "I think she feels the same way." Andrew nodded. "Yeah, she has practically been one of the unspoken challenges by the way she has refused everyone that has asked." Darien looked over to see Serena in a black skirt, off the shoulder grey top and knee high boots, looking depressed and anxious. "Maybe it has something to do with her little memo earlier." Andrew nodded, and saw someone gesturing to him. It was Damian. "See you later."

Darien nodded, and turned to his right, but saw Serena beginning to head off in the direction of the food table. He followed, and 'accidentally' gave a threatening look towards a guy that was moving a little to close to Serena, even though she was avoiding the jerk's touch. From then on, it was like a silent signal had been spread to stay away from Serena, or 'the silver haired chick' or Darien. Bad things were thought to come from any attempts on them. (A guy last year had been a little too persistent and was found unconscious the next morning, presumably by the girls. No one said anything however since then)

At the food table, Serena was putting a few of the meats, cheeses and crackers on a plate, and grabbing a coke. Looking at the clock, she brushed past Darien as she went through the doors into the balcony, or to the little sub room, at least. Darien grabbed a one of the presumably spiked fruit punch glasses and followed her, to where she was on the balcony.

She was munching slowly, appearing in her own little world. "You like the weakly spiked punch?" The plate was down next to her, her drink was in hand, and she was motioning to the red liquid in Darien's hand. Darien laughed a little. "No, but it is recognizable vs. the blue stuff." She took a sip of her coke. "Yeah, but the blue stuff is stronger." Darien looked at like she shouldn't know this. "I remember last year."

Darien leaned against the wall and felt the chill of the wind go through his silk shirt. "Why aren't you drinking it then?" A piece of meat was ate. "I need to focus tonight." A few minutes later, the plate was cleaned off, and she had gone for more. "Back to eating your weight in food?" She shrugged. "I haven't eaten in about two days. I'll need the energy." Inside, the clock rang ten and the music was still going. Darien thought about it and found that she was right. "Why not?" The plate went into the garbage can by the door. "I haven't an appetite lately."

She shifted position and went to go to look over the balcony, revealing a thigh high slit on the right side. Her hands rubbed her arms, finally cold. Darien tossed his drink (it really wasn't any effect at all) and went to rub Serena's arms, trying to make her warmer. "Thanks, Darien." He was surprised that she let him. "You are the one who scared off that guy?"

Her tone was a different quality. "Did you want him to keep making passes?" Darien's hands stopped on her skin above the sleeve cut off. "No, thanks." Darien went back to his prior action. "Why don't you go inside to get warm?" She shrugged. "Too many people, too many happy people." Darien snorted at this. "Serena, you used to act that cheery to." She snorted. "Observe the word act." Another clue fit now.

"Do the girls not being here stop you?" She was silent for a while. "Yes, I need them." Darien turned her to face him. "Wouldn't they want you to be happy? Or warm?" She looked at him suspiciously, but hid that. "Yah, they would." He touched her chin lightly. "Shouldn't you heed their wishes?" This resulted in a sad smile. "Yeah, I should…you coming? I think Molly and Melvin might have come up this year." She walked towards the doors, and stopped for him to catch up. Darien felt like he had been blessed and followed Serena into the dance room.

_Another one down…._

_**>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1**_

_**This has been brought to you by an anxious Saturns Darkness**_


	16. Countdown of the Forsaken

_Nearing the end, we are…I am nearly done borrowing this from Naoko…._

>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0

_**Countdown of the forsaken**_

It was 11:55. Serena had began to stare at the clock, and moved off to the side wall, still just staring. Darien had moved off to see what Andrew was up to, and now, both of them were off to find Serena. However, as soon as they had seen her, she was gone. Amongst the packed people, Darien could not sense her enough to track her, nor could Andrew see her energy through the crowd, so as the DJ began to do a New Year speech, and to begin the count down, they both joined the countdown, unaware of what would happen next.

"10……9…….8….." Serena was on the roof top, listening to the happy people below countdown. "…7…..6…..5" she felt pressure building, and reached for her brooch. "4……3….2…." "DARK MOON PRISM POWER!" "1!" Sailor Moon had been ready and transformed on the roof top, just as the people began to party once again, with fresh vigor. "Princess, you got my memo."

Sailor Moon felt for the voice, and turned to his energy signal, in a near corner. "Yes." She went down in attack mode, her wings and hair acting as a wind buffer, and an old man stepped into her clearer view. "Now, we are one to be hasty, aren't we?" Serena said nothing, but began to power up and the old man laughed. "Well, if you want it that way, then I guess I will prepare."

Her muscles tensed, as the old man before her turned into a tall, lanky, powerful man that looked like he was in his teens. He began to actively cast. "Let's play princess." She growled, and then a fight that would settle the century ensued.

S. Moon was sent into a wall after a barrage of attacks, most of which she managed to fend off. When she had her turn to attack, he did the same, and also was sent back, stunned. The rest of the movements were a flurry of movement, and finally, stopped only when both were bruised, sweating, and bleeding.

At this point, the music became a slow song, and thunder could be heard on the roof. As the next, faster paced song started up, thunder started up again, after a few minutes of break. Several hours later, many people had gone up, and the DJ was slowing, however, the thunder was reaching a heavy point, then suddenly stopped as the music was stopped, and people finally went to up to where they were sleeping. Darien noted that the sun was beginning to rise as he passed through the halls to his room.

On the roof, a weak Sailor Moon, aura visibly fading to nothing, was across from a very exhausted and wounded pale man. "You have no more energy left." She didn't know how strong she sounded even as she felt weak about it. He nodded. "You can not move now." It was true, she couldn't.

They starred at each other, Sailor Moon dripping blood. "This has accomplished nothing." The man nodded. "You were stronger than anticipated, highness." "As were you, Archmage." The man smiled triumphantly. "Tokyo is mine. You can not defend all of Tokyo, as you can barely defend your secrets." To his surprise, she dropped her guard completely, but still kept up her senshi suit. "Yes, it is. My secret will not be told, if I do not interfere, and leave quickly." She somewhat regretted saying that, and the surprise on his face went away down to nothing. "You will not interfere, and no one will know your secrets."

She turned; negotiations finished, but stopped as the Archmage became an old man, and called her out. "Why do you not defend your people, or your city from me?" He could have sounded human, the way he said it. She sounded human to, as she replied. "My people died already, in the past and present, and my land was destroyed centuries ago. These people will need to learn on their own, how it is to be defeated to the point of pride and dignity are the only things you have left. These people need to learn how to be controlled and never know it, then to rise up as one, to defeat a common cause. A population drop might make them realize that."

At the roof top door way, she stopped, and looked back. She saw admiration on the man's face. To her surprise, he bowed. "I willing call it a tie then, until later times. If you were my queen, we could have been powerful, had not our destinies been different." If he wasn't the spawn of all evil that killed her mother and family, then she could have liked him.

A cynical smile accompanied her last words to him. "Yes, my destiny will now be my own, and if a country is invaded, it is their fault for being that weak." He bowed again, deeper. "Good day to you, Serena." She curtsied as much as bruising would allow. "The same to you, Diamond." Diamond watched as the princess that he had wanted to have for centuries left, possibly forever. As she closed the door behind her. "We will meet again." Yes, we will. He smiled as only an evil villain could, and teleported off into the night.

Inside the door, Serena detransformed, and sagged against the wall. She willed the blood to dry before it smeared on the walls. So Tokyo was now defenseless, and all because she was leaving. Crossing a mirror, she stopped. Her hair was silver now, even with her technically being detransformed. Her eyes were no longer a bright blue, but a dark blue, nearly black. Her skin was whiter, to.

_This must be a side effect of using my energy for long periods of time. _Inside the shared room, she opted for writing an important piece of information down before wiping the dried blood off of her body. She grabbed a piece of memo paper, and a pen.

_I will be gone now Darien, to a farther away place, to live my own life. You and Andrew can defend Tokyo one way or another, but as a vigilante to a possible rebellion leader, go secret. Attack in secret, and die in secret. The less people to know, the better. If others find out, take any means necessary to keep them from talking. You are probably taking a good guess at who I am, really, and who all the girls were, but it is better if you don't know. _

_Burn or heavily protect those papers and acquired clues, keep them to your two eyes only. Now, I have nothing else to say, but to give my farewells. May others be like you and have your abilities. When you find more like you, train them well, teach them the art of defense. The kiss was true, and I wish that things would have been different between us. Maybe in a past life, we were together, or maybe not but it must be better than the present. Keep happy, for me, if for nothing else. _

_Also, live your life as its own, and have it not be controlled by a set destiny. Make your own choice, but have it be your own choice. Destiny is to be controlled by your soul. If we meet in time, we will talk but if not, you have the blessing of the goddess for the remainder of your natural life. _

_Princess Serenity X, heir to the throne of Queen Selenity XIV of the Lunar Kingdom._

That was set inside Darien's suitcase before Serena went to go wipe off the remembered memories with a shower. As she laid in the bath, she wanted to cry but couldn't, and again as the sun rose, finally slept, for the last time in Tokyo.

The morning after her sleep was hard to go by, judging how she was sore, bruised and scarred. By noon, everyone was in cars, going home, relieved not to be the cleaning crew. Darien was quiet, and sometimes just looked at Serena as they ate breakfast and at stopping points.

Serena was also quiet, but Andrew just gave her space. She gave a final wave to Andrew, and turned away before she wanted to cry. As Darien dropped her off, they gave the good byes, and the usual small talk, but as Serena began to open and enter her house and Darien got into his car.

They stopped in unison. "May your destiny be your own." Darien made the final connection, and nodded. "I will Serenity." Serena struck her final Sailor moon pose, as a final gift to Darien. Not surprised, he reached into his sleeve for a rose, and let a wind carry it to delicate hands. A final cynical smile crossed her face before the door closed. Darien felt a part of his soul go cold, as he drove away.

In the arcade, two men were seriously talking, one more somber than the other. "She is the one, Andrew." Andrew gave him an uncertain look. "You are sure?" Darien nodded. "Yes, and she will be gone soon, to live her own destiny." Andrew automatically started to pick up the counter tops. "So, Andrew, do you know how to organize a rebellion?" Andrew blinked at him, and kept washing the counters. Darien drank his coffee.

In her human home, Serena looked around at the familiar settings, deciding between varied items. With her light bags packed (a little space dimension helped here), she waited by the door, about to close and lock it for the last time. However, she could not and just kept looking around. On an urge, she summoned human bones from the near by graveyard, and placed them in the kitchen. Then, a final glance enabled her to see no more memories, no more value. The childhood house of sailor moon would be impossible for a safe house anyway.

A few hours later and a Taxi cab, she was on the edge of Tokyo. She began to call up a teleport spell to a far away place, but was stopped. With a wave of a hand, all senshi equipment and items were in her chest, any thing that told the secrets of her senshi were blown up, to the dismay of their parents, and she took a memorial but not as valuable item of each of her senshi, maybe as past reminders. Again, she called up her teleport spell, but stopped by her guilt.

To anyone who cared about how their daughters were 'missing', or friends or other family, they now knew that they were safe. That wouldn't stop the investigation however, and it would be years after Serena finally did teleport, around 30, for the four missing girls to be completely forgotten to mortals. The sun was setting as the final syllable of the teleportation summon was spoken, and serenity was out of Tokyo.

_>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>!>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1_

_Yes….I'm posting the remaining chapters all in one batch…very few read this anyways….and anyone who has…respond if you want, I just want this to stop collecting dust…_

_**Trying to post all of Saw 1 at once, Saturns Darkness**_


	17. Sunsets of the Past

_Here it is…the end…of SAW 1. WOOT! Finally, I can move on, and begin seriously revamping and slaughtering the sequel…aw...i nearly made a pun._

>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0>0

_**Sunsets of the Past**_

As the sun was setting, several things happened. The residence of the Tsukino's erupted in a massive fire that destroyed everything flammable. The remains of Serena Tuskino were found, and the bone structure was matched up to that of Sailor Moon's various body prints through out the city.

The government decided to keep that a secret though, as they panicked to how they were to defend Tokyo now. The one official who could do anything for defense was found murdered the next day. The four missing girls were supposedly labeled as the senshi, and a small shrine went up behind Cherry Hill Temple, dedicated to the fallen senshi.

Their families were devastated, for many reasons.

Ami Mizuno's mother kept her career as a doctor, but lost her passion for life shortly afterward. It was rumored she overdosed on one of her shifts.

The few who knew Lita Kino closed all the restaurants they could, in honor of the electric Amazon.

Mina Aino's mother, Aphrodite, which was her modeling name, went anorexic, and starved her self to death, and knowing she was about to die, donated everything to various charities.

That money was taken, though, by the white lord, as Tokyo began to burn to the ground. Rei's father became aligned with the religious members of the community, and realized how much her living coldness even affected him. Her mother's grave was visiting several times before Senator Hino's body was found, shot in the head, behind the grave stone.

The years went by, and Tokyo did burn. The few survivors of the original generation became vigilantes, and regretted every moment of senshi abuse. Darien disappeared into the shadows of Tokyo, and Andrew's arcade became an underground safe house, before the arcade chain was barred and burned, with Andrew's family taking the result of his being out of town. The blond man never recovered his light heartedness.

Hundreds of years later, technology around the world stopped growing, and began to devolve into the dark ages. A new kind of caste system emerged, either the tainted, or the tortured. One group went unnoticed though, and according to the books, never existed. They called themselves Obsidian Blades.

A dark man lay in shadows, rarely emerging, and dreamt of a time long past. The shadows began to surround him, till mortality became a dream, and the pain of Tokyo became a reality. It was rumored that the drops of water that echoed through the concrete underground base was his tears was of one lost, one died. It was rumored he died, as well.

_>1>1>1>1>!>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>!>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1>1_

_sniff…Like? Hate? Please don't burn this to the ground with flames...i know the story as a whole is sketchy. Thanks to the first people who reviewed this…they are partially the reason of why I continued. Now the dramatic moment can end...till later!_

"_**It's over!" by Saturns Darkness**_


End file.
